Just Like Magic!
by Vermillion Lies
Summary: A fairy tale gone wrong in which Suzaku finds the wrong castle and Lelouch is a not-princess with some serious family issues. SuzaLulu.
1. The Wrong Castle

Title: Just Like Magic!  
Chapter Title: The Wrong Castle  
Summary: A fairy tale gone wrong, in which Suzaku finds the wrong castle and Lelouch is a not-princess with some serious family issues. SuzaLulu.  
Rating/Warning: M-Language, Mild Violence, Sexual Content  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, nor do I make monetary profit from this.  
Commentary: ... Sorry about the title, but I kinda like it. **And thank you to my beta LawlietxRinoa**.

* * *

Suzaku was the third son of a humble woodcutter and had been born to greatness. There'd been a prophecy at his birth stating, "This one is born to greatness. He will find his true love in The Castle of the Fairy and he will gain a kingdom."

So you see, it wasn't ego.

No one was quite sure from whence the prophecy came. He'd been born, a booming voice had declared it, and his mother died a few hours later. That last is probably unrelated. Probably.

When he was seven, Suzaku's house was destroyed by a freak forest fire, restricted to the small cabin where he lived with his father and brothers, taking his family and all he had known with it.

Because every hero needs some sort of guilt or inner confliction, Suzaku blamed himself for the fire. There was no reason for this, he simply did. Ergo he was doomed to live the rest of his life with a black cloud hanging over his head.

After the death of his family he was taken in by a local farmer who could be described as "kind" if the definition of the word was altered to read "one who has no human feeling whatsoever and a propensity to love all things bright, shiny and capable of killing someone in a number of ways." The farmer's name was Lloyd, and he would have had to declare bankruptcy some years ago were it not for the intervention of his assistant and god-knows-what-else, Cecile, whom he liked to refer to as, "farm wench."

There had been a brief custody battle, there were courts in those days, between Lloyd the Manic Farmer and Tohdoh the Miracle Worker, so named because of his ingenious method of growing plants year round in large glass structures. Lloyd won because Tohdoh was found guilty of growing illegal narcotics in his Large Glass Growing Structure. (It should be noted that the only reason Lloyd wanted the boy was because the he thought he had potential to be useful in his unholy experiments.)

It was from Lloyd the Manic Farmer and Cecile the Farm Wench that Suzaku learned the use of swords, throwing knives, regular knives, hatchets, throwing hatchets, and all other assorted items that were bright, shiny and capable of killing someone in a number of ways. He had had a basic education in the subject from Tohdoh, who had been something of an uncle to him, but under Lloyd's spastic tutelage he learned much, much more.

When he turned seventeen, a man grown by anyone's reckoning, he set out on his epic quest with only his steed, a pony named Lancelot, for company.

It took many days and nights— Well two, actually— but he made it to the castle.

It was dark and foreboding, but he knew he must enter, for it was his destiny. He went in bravely upon Lancelot's back, sword in hand, only to find the dragon dead and rotting at his feet. Holding his nose, he dismounted and tied Lancelot to a light fixture, heading up the stairs to the tallest, and only, tower.

It was a long climb up the dank spiral staircase, covered with dust and redolent with the smell of decay. It would have winded a less fit man, but Suzaku had been a healthy child and was now a healthy teen. Very healthy, freakishly so, according to Lloyd, but that made him a better test subject for his experiments that—No, best not to think about those.

Suzaku was perfectly fit, but not particularly observant, which is why he failed to notice the footprints that disrupted the dust. In his defense, the windows were pitiful arrow slits, the sky was dark and the torches had all long since gone out.

There was only one room at the top of the tower. The door was some sort of dark, heavy, wood, bound in black iron. Suzaku knocked hesitantly, afraid of what he might find and mindful of the dead dragon below.

There was no answer, but there was a slit of light beneath the door so someone had to be there, right?

He pushed the door open; it was as heavy as it looked.

It was a small, plain room, with sparse furnishing; a bed, a plain wardrobe, a stuffed bookcase and a desk with someone sitting at it. The someone was keeping their back turned and didn't seem to notice the opening of the door.

Suzaku cleared his throat impatiently. No response.

"Princess, I've—"

"I'm in the middle of a paragraph if you don't mind, and if you're looking for a princess you're in the wrong place.

The figure was male. That complicated things a bit.

"Er, I—"

"Hush." The order was quiet but commanding none-the-less and Suzaku snapped to attention.

There was the quiet sound of a book being closed. The figure turned.

He was pretty enough to be a girl, with delicate features and large purple eyes. And a very menacing scowl that rather detracted from his femininity. It certainly was nothing like how Suzaku thought girls should be; he hadn't had much experience there. There had been Shirley and Milly, but he prayed they were the exceptions and not the rule.

A delicate—tweezed?—eyebrow raised in not-too polite inquiry, "So, why are you here?"

Suzaku felt distinctly flustered, the only one he knew with a stare that intense was Lloyd and he wasn't one for eye contact. "I'm, um, here to rescue the princess? Do you know where she is?"

"I'm the only one here."

"Ah, er. That, um…"

"Why are you here?"

"There was a prophecy at my birth, stating that I'd find my true love and a kingdom here." Suzaku was blushing horribly, he was sure of it.

It was slightly consoling to note that the not-princess's face had a certain pink tone to it as well.

Then purple eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What exactly did the prophecy say?"

" '_This one is born to greatness. He will find his true love in the castle of the fairy and he will gain a kingdom.' _" It was easy to remember it word for word, he'd made the mistake of telling Lloyd, who'd acquired the habit of quoting it at him whenever he felt Suzaku was getting full of himself after a particularly successful training exercise or experiment.

"Spell fairy."

"What? Why?"

Purple eyes rolled towards the ceiling, accompanied by an exaggerated sigh. "Because there's the castle of the fairy, F-A-I-R-Y, and then there's the castle of the faerie, F-A-E-R-I-E. This is the latter."

"I—"

"Don't you know how to read?"

"Lloyd didn't ever bother to teach me," Suzaku murmured, embarrassed.

Another eye roll. "Well, you're probably in the wrong castle, so I apologize for your wasted time." He turned back to his book.

Suzaku nodded to himself, not quite daring to say anything. He stopped at the door. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Paragraph." A pause and then purple eyes were locked unwaveringly upon him once again. He seemed to be considering something and then he eventually said, "I'm waiting for my one true love to rescue me."

"Maybe you missed her."

"What?"

"Well, the dragon's dead."

"That was me."

"What?! How did _you_ kill a dragon?" It wasn't that unjustified of a question, the man at the desk was quite slight.

"A high dose of sleeping pills in its nightly herd of cattle."

"How—? Where—? Huh?"

"I have time. Lots, and lots of time." The last was said with a tone of long suffering.

"So why didn't you leave with the dragon dead?"

"Can't escape fate."

"That's a positive attitude," Suzaku snorted as he moved over to sit on the bed.

"What do you—?"

"Did you ever even _try_?"

"Try what?"

"Try to leave."

He hesitated, "Well, no, but—"

"What's your name?"

Another period of lengthy consideration, "Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britannia."

Suzaku's green eyes widened, "You're a prince!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes yet again, "Of course. Did you think commoners were routinely locked in towers? That, idiot, is a right reserved for royalty."

Suzaku muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said that you're an ass."

"And you're an idiot. '_Gain a kingdom_'" he snorted with disdain, "Honestly!"

"Better an idiot who tries than a royal ass who never even _tried _to escape."

Lelouch was on his feet, "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on! Let's see how hard you try to escape when—"

Green eyes narrowed, "_Pony_." Suzaku was defensive of Lancelot, he was a good steed. "And when what?"

"Nothing," he returned to his seat and book.

"What were you about to say, Lelouch?"

"I wasn't about to say a thing, so please leave, whatever-your-name-is."

Suzaku stood and bowed stiffly, "Kururugi Suzaku at your service, your highness," he snapped. "I'm _so _sorry to interrupt your reading time and try to _rescue you_. I'll be going now, by your leave, your highness."

Lelouch's head snapped up, "You weren't trying to _rescue_ me. You were trying to bag yourself a princess and get a kingdom in the process. An empty-headed twit like one of my precious sisters, no doubt."

"How can you be so jaded when you're all of, what, fifteen? Yeah, you really know everything about the world, except you _don't_ and you know _nothing_ about me! So shut your pretty little mouth up."

If he wasn't so angry, he would have been mortified to hear himself call any feature of another man "pretty". Luckily, Lelouch was too angry to care… at the moment.

"At least I'm not a stupid idealist who can't even tell a prince from a princess and rides a _pony_!" He jumped to his feet and poked Suzaku in the chest.

Suzaku took a step closer and glared down at him.

If this were one of the romance novels Lelouch had been forced to read by boredom, this would be where they started kissing "passionately" before falling on the bed and "making love." As it is, this is where Suzaku punched Lelouch in the face. Lancelot was a _good _steed.

Suzaku really was quite strong, so Lelouch went reeling and ended up stumbling over his chair and falling on his royal ass. He glared up at Suzaku, fingering his bleeding lip.

Suzaku's eyes widened, he had never really hit someone before. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—well, I did mean, but—"

"Shut up. You talk entirely too much." Lelouch got to his feet unsteadily.

He stared at Suzaku for several minutes, silent. Suzaku stared back.

"Now what?" he asked finally.

"I dunno," Suzaku shrugged, "I guess I should be leaving."

Lelouch nodded absently, gazing around the room. "Right."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you never even _tried_ leaving and, well, I dunno. It was a stupid idea."

It _was_ a stupid idea, but Lelouch found himself considering it anyway.

"But you probably know where the other castle is, and you _must_ be bored here, and I—"

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said I'd go with you."

"Oh. Alright then."

Lelouch nodded to himself and crossed to the wardrobe.

Suzaku fidgeted. "So why were you waiting for you true love here?"

It was a long moment before Lelouch answered, still digging around in the wardrobe. "Witch's curse," he said finally.

"And why'd you kill the dragon if you knew you were going to be rescued?"

"I've been here eight years; I got impatient and figured she could use a little help, if she ever got here. Father said—never mind."

"Father said what?"

"I said never mind!" He emerged from the wardrobe, triumphantly holding an ugly sack into which he stuffed a spare outfit or two.

Suzaku decided to drop the subject. This was clearly a prince with issues.

"So what do we need the sack for?" he asked as they started down the stairs.

"Money and clothes."

Suzaku stopped, shook his head, and kept walking. But he just had to ask, "Where _do_ you get your clothes anyway?"

A brief note on Lelouch's wardrobe, it consisted of tight pants, black, the style of which was about twenty years old, a loose shirt, white, fifty year old style, and a short jacket, black, a mere ten years old in style. This odd assortment was topped off with a belt from which hung a sword and knee high black riding boots that had clearly been made for someone else. It was all in remarkably good condition, and very well tailored, because with all that time, Lelouch had learned to sew.

"The dragon's hoard," he said shortly.

They descended in silence, hands on the wall, as little as possible, for guidance, the moss was that of a distinctly unclean feeling variety.

"I'm seventeen by the way."

"Hmm?" Suzaku had been concentrating on counting the steps, only two hundred to go.

"You said I was fifteen. I'm seventeen."

"The same age as me."

"Lovely. I feel like we're best friends already."

"Are you ever not an ass?" Suzaku demanded, nearly falling down the stairs.

"Never."

"So, how long does it take to get to this other castle?"

"About a month if memory serves, the dragon should have maps. It collected _everything_."

"Better be a pretty damned awesome princess," Suzaku murmured to himself as he thought of the month ahead.

After several requests for breaks from Lelouch, they made it to the bottom of the seemingly unending stairs and a quick plundering session which yielded many gold coins and a map or two, very outdated, and a crossbow and quiver full of bolts which Lelouch claimed to be proficient with.

"Wow, it really is a pony."

"Of course!" Suzaku snapped defensively, "What else would it be?"

Lelouch shrugged, "I thought you were kidding."

Suzaku bit back a snippy retort and untied Lancelot, leading him outside.

"Wait," Lelouch stopped dead under the portcullis, "where's the other horse?"

"What other horse?"

"The one I'm going to ride."

"There is no other horse, just Lancelot," he stroked the pony's nose affectionately.

"No, just no."

"Something the matter, your highness?"

"Yes! One, that thing's back is at waist level, it can't carry us both. Two, there is no way in hell I'm gonna spend a month clinging to some guy's back, the idea is very unappealing."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed, "_Lancelot_ is a good steed. _He _is stronger than he looks and _can _carry us both. And would you rather I cling to you?"

Lelouch took a step back, horrified and blushing, "No!"

Suzaku sensed an opening, and the angry sadistic part of his personality he hadn't known existed until punching Lelouch moments before jumped on it. "Are you sure? I could wrap my arms around your waist and—" he groped for memories of the books from which Shirley and Milly had read to him to make him feel awkward, "and press myself close to your—"

"I'll walk!" Lelouch shrieked.

"And double our travel time? Look, I know you want to spend time with me, me being your one true love and all, but that's a little ridiculous."

And then Lelouch stopped being appalled and went back to fury. "You are _not_ my one true love and you are not going to touch me anymore than is absolutely necessary. I will ride on that thing only to free myself of your company as soon as possible, because if there's going to be an antagonistic protagonist, it's going to be me!"

Suzaku smirked; Suzaku: 1, Lelouch: 0. "So, front or back?"

Lelouch weighed the options. He hadn't ridden a horse in eight years, which meant he had to—"Back, I haven't ridden in years."

Suzaku nodded amiably and attached the sack to Lancelot's saddle. He swung easily into the saddle and patted the space behind him, "Hop on, princess."

Lelouch glowered but wisely said nothing, acknowledging that he had lost. He got in the saddle and gingerly placed his hands on Suzaku's waist.

Suzaku, still smirking, nudged Lancelot to a gallop, causing Lelouch to squeak and, verily, cling to Suzaku's back, burying his face in his shoulder.

Suzaku slowed down the pace after a good distance. Harassing Lelouch was all well and good, but there was no reason to tire out Lancelot in the process.

"You can let me go now, you know. I promise not to go so fast again, I didn't know you were so easily frightened."

Lelouch loosened his death grip on Suzaku's waist. "Are you sure you don't want me to cling some more? I am so very pretty after all."

"What?!" Suzaku jerked his neck around to stare at the prince, who just smirked.

"You called me pretty earlier. I suppose you could have been lying to get into my good graces… shame on you, playing with a poor lad's heart!"

Suzaku very nearly died. "I only said your mouth was pretty," he gritted out eventually.

"So you admit it?!" Lelouch beamed, "I am _so_ glad, us being destined lovers and all."

Suzaku remembered a saying of Lloyd's that discretion was the better part of valor and applied it to this situation. Sometimes it is best to keep your mouth shut.

They rode in silence until night fell in truth and they could no longer see the road in front of them for more than twenty or so yards.

They dismounted and located a small clearing, relatively close to the road to settle in for the night.

"We forgot food, didn't we?" Lelouch asked sitting cross-legged on the ground, staring at the moon, marveling at how _big_ the sky was.

"I have some supplies…" Suzaku said slowly, "I didn't plan well enough ahead to account for the extra mouth. We'll have to ration."

Lelouch shrugged, tired, dazed and more than a little frightened. He'd been confined to that castle for eight years, and now he was out in the real world with some idiot he didn't even know surrounded by bandits, highwayman and god knows what else. In a twisted way, he longed for the familiarity of his stone walled tower. "Okay."

"What did you eat when you were in the castle?"

"Garden. Livestock."

Suzaku was spreading out a blanket on the ground, "I only brought the one," he explained, "you can have it. The ground is fine for me."

"Okay." Lelouch drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"I'll make sure Lancelot is settled then start building a fire."

"Okay."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Okay." Lelouch was shaking, he noted dimly, and unable to do anything but huddle closer into himself.

"Lelouch?" No answer. "Lelouch!" Still nothing.

Suzaku knelt before the huddled form and slapped him across the face, not very hard, but enough for a very audible effect.

Lelouch snapped awake, holding a hand to his cheek and staring at him with wide, accusing eyes. Then he looked away, "Thank you."

"No problem." He built a fire.

"Hey… Suzaku?"

"Yeah?" He was more than a little surprised to be addressed by name.

"Could you… talk to me? Just so I don't phase out again."

"Alright." He poked at the fire. "So, assuming that I'm _not_ you're one true love, which is a definite, why do you think you were able to leave the castle?"

Lelouch pondered this for a moment, "I guess the curse was fake."

"What?"

"Father—Father bargained the witch to curse me. I went a little… nuts when my mother died and he did nothing about it. So he got his witch to lock me in the castle with a curse. An unbreakable curse, he said, because no one could, or would, ever love me."

Suzaku was silent for a moment, "Your father sounds like a massive asshole."

Lelouch choked, then chuckled ineptly, as if he hadn't done it a while.

He looked better when he smiled. "You could say that, yes," he leaned closer toward the fire. "My sisters aren't empty-headed twits by the way. Cornelia would haul me out to the practice courts and beat me black and blue if she heard me call her that."

It was Suzaku's turn to chuckle. "You're in a sharing mood."

"I guess it's just nice to talk to someone else."

It dawned on Suzaku for the first time just how much spending almost half your life locked up by yourself in a tower would suck.

"We should sleep now."

Lelouch nodded, smile fading, "Right."

* * *

Hehe, that's it for now. Please review if you liked it!


	2. Meet Lloyd

Title: Just Like Magic!  
Chapter Title: Meet Lloyd  
Summary: A fairy tale gone wrong, in which Suzaku finds the wrong castle and Lelouch is a not-princess with some serious family issues. SuzaLulu.  
Rating/Warning: M-Language, Mild Violence, Sexual Content  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, nor do I make monetary profit from this.  
Commentary: Don't expect them all to be this fast, but maybe you'll get lucky. Also, **THIS IS SELF-EDITED. BEWARE.**

* * *

"It's your turn, you know," Lelouch commented as he slid into place behind Suzaku on Lancelot's back.

"My turn for what?" he gathered the reins as Lancelot started to move forward from habit.

"I shared my life story last night, now it's your turn."

It took a moment for Suzaku to collect his thoughts, "I was born the third son of a humble woodcutter," he began.

"I could swear I've read this somewhere," Lelouch mused.

"Alright then. My family died when I was seven."

"You blame yourself, don't you?"

"A farmer named Lloyd took me in. He taught me how to kill things. A few days ago, I decided to seize my destiny and got you instead."

"Good to know I'm loved."

"The end."

"Well that was interesting," Lelouch drawled.

Suzaku shrugged and increased the pace.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"My home village. We can re-supply and plan from there."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Just after dusk fell they reached a small farmhouse that, Suzaku told him, was on the outskirts of a medium-sized town.

Suzaku was getting Lancelot settled, Lelouch leaning awkwardly against a stable wall.

"You _can_ go in to the main house, you know," Suzaku reminded him.

"It's your house, not mine." Which was a perfectly fine reason, as reasons went. It was, however, _not_ the reason Lelouch was waiting for his host. The idea of meeting people, new people, terrified him. Suzaku wasn't terrifying because he'd taken him by surprise, and was his own age, and an idiot besides. Not threatening in the least.

There was no such guarantee for other people.

* * *

The door to the main house creaked open to the touch of Suzaku's hand. The interior was dim, but clean. A man sat a table near a window, bent over a sheet of parchment, scribbling down notes. He glanced up at the sound of the door opening.

"Well, Suzaku," he said, adjusting his optics, "I see you've found your princess after all."

Lelouch bristled, but Suzaku was already talking. "Hardly," Suzaku snapped, setting the saddle bag and Lelouch's sack down by the door. "This is Lelouch v-"

"Lamperouge," Lelouch cut in. "We met on the road and I informed him he was going to the wrong castle."

"He was?"

"There are two spellings of-"

"Ah, the spelling difference, of course, of course. Why didn't _I_ think of that?" He hit himself lightly in the forehead with the palm of one ink-stained hand. "So, if you're not his princess, who are you?"

"Just a guide," Lelouch said stiffly, hoping Suzaku wouldn't wake up and start arguing. Idiot.

"Mm." He had clearly lost interest.

"Lelouch, Lloyd. Lloyd, Lelouch," Suzaku said mostly to himself.

"Cécile should be in the kitchen making dinner."

Suzaku nodded and lead the way, Lelouch following close behind.

The kitchen was similar to the first room in that it was very, very clean. Lelouch approved. Were he alive a few centuries later he would be pronounced OCD. He had initially attempted to keep the whole castle clean, but quickly learned to limit his manic ways to the areas where he spent most of his time. The stairs had_ not_ made the cut.

There was a woman at a sturdy looking table, cutting some form of vegetable.

She glanced up and smiled warmly, "Hello, Suzaku, it's good to see you. Who's your friend?"

"This is Lelouch v-_Lamperouge_. I met him on the road. He will guide me to the correct castle."

Well, Suzaku was a good parrot, if nothing else.

The woman, Cécile, nodded, "It's good to meet you, Lelouch. I'd shake your hand but mine are rather dirty at the moment."

Lelouch nodded and smiled, feeling quite tongue tied and blushing for some reason.

It was quiet, awkwardly quiet. "He's also _not _my one true love," Suzaku stated too loudly, hoping Lloyd would hear.

Cécile laughed, "I see you've spoken with Lloyd then. You should know better than to mind him by now. He's just… Lloyd."

"I heard that!" Lloyd yelled from the other room.

"I know you did! I did it on purpose!" She hollered back.

It got quiet again. "Do you want to show Lelouch where you'll be sleeping? You are staying the night, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're getting supplies and planning our trip to the real castle. We might be here a few days."

"Farm Wench! I need your help with these measurements! The project won't work unless they're right!"

She rolled her eyes and passed through the door to the front room.

"C'mon then." Suzaku didn't even look at him.

Lelouch kept his eyes proudly straight ahead, refusing to show just how out of sorts he was feeling. There were _people_, who got along, and acted like … a family. It was a concept he'd never encountered out of books.

Suzaku's room was at the back of the house and just as clean and Spartan as the rest. The only bed was small for one person.

"Er."

"You can have it, I don't mind the floor."

Lelouch supposed that he should be feeling guilty, but he didn't.

"What do you-"

Suzaku was cut off by the door being thrown open. Lloyd appeared, and Lelouch noticed for the first time that he was wearing some sort of white… robe. Well, the man was clearly... not right. Lelouch supposed he should be grateful, it could be much worse.

"Su_zaaa_ku, I need your, ah, _special_ abilities," he adjust his optics and smiled sadistically. "The results are absolutely integral to the success of this project."

Suzaku nodded grimly, apparently used to such treatment.

The minute he was gone, Lelouch collapsed on the bed, holding his head and trying not to start rocking back and forth. This was _far_ too much social interaction.

He soon became restless. He got up and wandered to the kitchen, Cécile was there again, stirring a pot over a small woodstove. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, hands behind his back and shoulders tense.

The woman turned and smiled.

Lelouch blushed. "Is-is there anything I can do to help, Miss Cécile?"

She looked surprised, "Could you stir this? I should go help Lloyd or he'll write everything down wrong and we'll be held back another week. Again."

"What-what is it exactly that he does?"

She smiled again, she seemed to do that a lot. Lelouch decided it took a very calm, peaceful personality to deal with someone like Lloyd all the time. "It's probably best not to know."

He nodded and bit his lip, walking over to take the place before the stove.

* * *

Dinner was a novelty.

Cécile and Lloyd spent most of it bent over his "schematics" and arguing about things Lelouch had never heard of, while Suzaku occasionally chipped in an opinion, but more often an objection along the lines of, "No, I'm not doing that, you can't make me."

Lelouch was lost until Suzaku glanced over at him by accident, blinked once or twice, then snatched the sheet away from them and brandished it at the banished prince. "There! Tell them I can't do that without breaking something!"

He studied the drawing and frowned, "I don't think-I was definitely better off not knowing, but, ignoring that, you should shift the leg forward ten degrees and take out the L."

Lloyd looked flabbergasted, then beamed hugely. "Suzaku, I'm so proud of you. You've found me _my_ one true love. I tell you, boy-"

"Lelouch."

"-if you decide you want to give up this _adventuring_ business," he waved a fork, splattering gravy on the table, "I'd be _happy_ to, ah, take you under my wing, as the saying goes."

"You mean you can finally replace me? Oh thank-"

"No, no. Suzaku, darling, you're _integral_. He'd be working on the planning phases with Farm Wench and myself."

"Damn," Suzaku stabbed a chunk of meat.

Lelouch considered the idea. There was no reason not to, slight mental scarring aside, "Alright, I may as-"

"No. You're helping me find my castle. You owe me, remember?" Suzaku stared at him seriously.

"I don't owe you! What did you do other than confuse my gender and-"

"And save you from-"

"Yeah, you did so much! Like making gay jokes at me as you made me cling to you on the back of your fucking _pony_."

Suzaku stood up and slammed his hands on the table, spattering it once again with gravy. "Leave Lancelot out of this!"

Not to be outdone, Lelouch stood up as well, "Oh, screw-"

"My, a lover's quarrel, how cute," Lloyd's drawl cut in.

Cécile hid a smile behind her hand as she shook with silent laughter.

As one, the two teens whirled on the Manic Farmer.

"We are _not_ lovers!" Suzaku spat, finger pointed angrily.

"Like I would _ever_ have sex with that idiot!" Lelouch spat as well, striking the same pose.

Lloyd pushed his optics up his nose and stood, "Well, Farm Wench, I think we should clear the table and leave the lovers to settle this. Don't you agree?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, stood and gathered some plates.

When they had left and the table was empty, Suzaku and Lelouch dropped to their respective benches.

"I hate prophecies," muttered Suzaku chin propped on his hand.

"I hate you," returned Lelouch mildly, hands on his crossed forearms, minding the gravy spills.

"Ugh, I'm sick of this," the brunet groaned, pushing away from the table. "I'm going for a walk, try to not piss anyone off enough that they kill you in my absence."

"Like I need you to protect me!"

"Could you actually fight anyone off with that sword of yours?" he taunted.

"Maybe a small child," Lelouch said with a wry grin.

Suzaku laughed despite himself, sitting down on the bench beside his companion. "A small child? You sure about that?"

"An unarmed small child. I was never good at fencing, _Clovis_ could beat me."

"I could show you, if you wanted," Suzaku offered with an offhand shrug.

And just like that, Lelouch was an arrogant prick again. "I don't believe I'll be needing your instruction in anything anytime soon."

"It's a month-long trip, right? Who knows what's out there? If it comes to a fight, I don't want to be worrying about whether or not you can keep yourself alive."

_Like you'd care_. "I'm decent enough with the crossbow, thanks."

"Which is absolutely useless in mêlée. Look, it's just an offer, no need to get pissy."

"I'll consider it," he admitted grudgingly, "Maybe."

Suzaku grinned and stood, "Glad to hear it. If Lloyd asks, I'm out-"

"Walking, I know."

"Right. I don't suppose you'd want to-"

"No. I'm sleeping now. And you better have been sincere in that offer of giving me the bed."

"We could always share it, you know," Suzaku leered.

To his credit, Lelouch didn't blush, he did glower, "If I wake up to you crawling in beside me I'll-"

"Sissy slap me?"

He flinched, "I was _going _to say, I'd-"

"It's not an issue, you're not _that _pretty."

"You-"

"Night, love," Suzaku departed with a wave.

"Your pony sucks," Lelouch muttered to himself once he was sure Suzaku couldn't hear. He'd lost. Again.

* * *

A face appeared in the window just after midnight. Lelouch's eyes snapped open immediately, he didn't look at all surprised. Quietly, he slid out of the bed, stepped over Suzaku and stole out of the house, following the figure out of sight and hearing.

"Hello, CC."

The witch smiled, "It's been too long."

"You can hardly fault me for that as you're the one who decides the times of these little meetings of ours."

"All these years and you still haven't learned manners?" she laughed.

"As if you're one to talk. Is there a reason you called me out here or did you just want to disturb my sleep?"

"The same reason as ever, making sure you're well."

"As well as can be expected."

"Are you not glad to be out of your tower?" she twirled a strand of long green hair around her finger.

Lelouch shrugged stiffly, folding his arms across his chest and pointedly not answering the question, "I still haven't forgiven you."

CC rolled her amber eyes, "You _know_ I have as much control over VV as he does over me."

"You could have told me the curse was a fake!" Lelouch snapped.

Something like amusement flared in her eyes, "That would be no fun."

"Ever out for your own gain I see."

"Like you can say differently," she scoffed.

Lelouch grinned despite himself.

She turned in the direction of the farm house, "You should go; he's awake and starting to worry."

"Who is?"

She laughed and began to walk away, "Your one true love, of course."

Lelouch cursed her under his breath, but loud enough to hear, as he began walking back.

He took pains not to let the door slam behind him when he entered. After running into multiple walls and inanimate objects he made it to the room he was currently sharing with Suzaku.

"Where were you?"

"I felt inspired to take a brief walk. I find it very pleasurable to not be confined."

"Nng," Suzaku nodded sleepily, rubbed at an eye and collapsed back onto the floor, sound asleep.

Lelouch smirked to himself as he crawled back into bed, one true love indeed.

* * *

A/N: Apart from the lack of length what do you guys thing? **Feedback is much appreciated**, as are reviews.

**Also, do you guys like the chapters quick and more frequent or long and less frequent?** I'm good either way.

Please review if you enjoyed it. (Or wish to complain.)


	3. Shirley

Title: Just Like Magic!  
Chapter Title: Shirley  
Summary: A fairy tale gone wrong, in which Suzaku finds the wrong castle and Lelouch is a not-princess with some serious family issues. SuzaLulu.  
Rating/Warning: M-Language, Mild Violence, Sexual Content  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, nor do I make monetary profit from this.  
**Commentary**: The general vote was for long and slow, which I was kind of leaning toward anyway. They will get longer than this.

* * *

CC had been the closest thing Lelouch had had to a friend growing up. While she held no official court position (VV having replaced her as Court Witch several years prior) she still had much influence, particularly over Lady Marianne, Lelouch's mother.

Lelouch liked her quite a bit. She wasn't obeisant and forehead-scraping like the servants, nor did she mock his lack of physical ability and then lose horribly to him at chess like the majority of his siblings.

And she was interesting to talk to, being immortal and all. When you could get her to speak, that is, she mostly kept to herself. But child-Lelouch had been a persistent little brat, following her about and chattering until she'd answer his questions. The process got less painful when he found out that she was easily swayed by gifts of her favorite foods. (It might be interesting to know that this discovery took place on the same day that Suzaku's family died slow, painful deaths. Just as a side note.)

While they couldn't, strictly speaking, be called _friends,_ she was the person he had the most tolerance for. And he was rather high on her list of "People Whose Existence Doesn't Make My Soul Die Inside", so that worked out rather well.

When he'd been locked in the tower, she'd found a way to visit him, primarily out of a sense of guilt rather than a need or desire to see him, or so she'd say. She'd bring him supplies he needed (like thread and books of the non porn, er, romantic variety. Ten year old Lelouch was not appreciative of such literary works, neither was seventeen year old Lelouch, for that matter.

His sanity is due entirely to her, and for that, he would forever be grateful, no matter how much he denied it.

* * *

Lelouch was awakened by being roughly shaken by Suzaku, "Wake up, damn it. Lloyd wants you."

He growled and sat up holding his head, "Why could he possibly want me? The sun's barely up."

"He doesn't sleep! I'm not sure if he's even human sometimes…." Suzaku trailed off.

Lelouch knew an attempt at camaraderie when he heard one, so he forced a smile he didn't feel in the least when he said, "Do you have any clothes I can borrow? Mine are all dirty."

"Sure. And don't take too long with Lloyd; I've got _plans_ for you."

"Plans?" he tried not to whimper.

"Oh yes, I'm going to teach you how to fight, whether or not you want to learn."

This time, Lelouch lost the whimper battle.

* * *

"See, the problem is you say I should remove the L, but then there's a problem over here," Lloyd stabbed the upper right corner of the rather abused looking sheet of schematics, "in Phase Four. So I was thinking about replacing the L with a T, instead of simply taking it out. But I realized that it was your idea, so I really had to check with you. You, having so much experience in the field and all."

Lelouch ground his teeth, thinking angrily of all the times he'd wished for someone to talk to when locked in the castle; he had been so very, very stupid. "That could work," he admitted in a casual tone, "but I think an X would work ever so much better, don't you?"

Lloyd's eyes narrowed behind his optics, "Yes, that does solve both the troubles. Hmm, I'll think this over. Farm Wench!"

Sudden footfalls behind him, Lelouch whirled, then felt foolish. It was only Suzaku.

"Give me your sword," he demanded.

"What? Why?" Lelouch's fingers curled protectively over the hilt.

"Because I want to see it, _your highness_." A curt bow. "By your leave."

"Didn't I tell you to stop that?" He handed it over.

"No, I don't think you did," the brunet replied absentmindedly, studying the blade.

"Well stop it."

"Maybe… This is a piece of shit."

"Perhaps that is because it was made to be ornamental, not wielded by unsophisticated brawlers."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, "Unless you think you can beat me, I'd advise you to shut your trap. And this is fabulously ornamental, especially since it's far too small for you. How old were you when you got it?"

Lelouch shifted and distinctly felt this cheeks burn. In his tower he'd had the upper hand, out here he knew nothing and it showed. "Eight. And I wear it out for senti - out of habit."

"Habit, right," Suzaku scoffed walking away with Lelouch's sword in hand. "So, who gave it to you?"

"No one of import."

"Hmm."

"It was made as a joke, okay? She probably designed it to be made shoddily on purpose. I was never known for my fighting prowess."

"Childhood sweetheart?"

Lelouch snorted before he could help himself. "Hardly."

"Yeah, you don't seem the type to have a sweetheart."

"Because no one could ever love me?" His tone was far more bitter than he'd intended.

"No, because I can't see you liking anyone back. I didn't mean to remind you of your –"

"Just shut up, Suzaku."

* * *

"Now here's a question," Lloyd remarked as he bent over the papers with Cecile. "Who is a boy, found by the roadside, with an ornamental sword that expensive, outdated, but well-made clothes, who talks like a noble?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Suzaku called him "'_your highness._'"

"It could be a joke between them," Cecile offered.

"Does their relationship seem like the type to include jokes? If you ask me, which you ought to, they're too busy trying valiantly not to kill each other to make _jokes_."

Her mouth opened against her will. "You don't think –"

"You know me, darling. I just spout nonsense until I hit something that sounds right. Don't mind me."

No matter what Lloyd said, he had indeed given Cecile something to think about.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lelouch was very, very sweaty and very, very near to death, or so he thought. He was resting against the wooden fence of the practice ring located in back of the house, probably where the fields should be starting, if there were any fields. Lelouch couldn't find them.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, squinting up at Suzaku's silhouette, trying to ignore the blazing sun behind him. His fingers were still clenched determinedly around the hilt of the wooden practice sword he'd been given. Suzaku would hit his knuckles if he let go.

"A little," Suzaku admitted. He was probably smiling, Lelouch couldn't tell. "You can get up now, I'm done with you for today."

Lelouch accepted the offered hand. "Let me guess, we'll go through this every morning until I can hold my own against you."

"Yup." He was definitely smiling this time. "And then we'll keep doing it some more."

"Do you expect me to beat you?" the prince climbed numbly over the fence, hating the sticky feeling of sweat on his skin.

Suzaku laughed, "Beat me and I'll declare you my one true love and sing ballads at your window. The bathhouse is this way."

Lelouch adjusted his route, "Remind me never to beat you then."

"Cecile probably has the water heating already, she's good like that." Suzaku pointed towards the small building directly in front of them. "I'll find you a towel and some clean clothes, put the ones you're wearing in the basket. Then I'll go talk Lloyd into letting me use his forge to make you a decent sword."

"You people have everything," Lelouch muttered under his breath. Unless much had changed during his pseudo-captivity, that was most unusual.

"Lloyd is 'an eccentric'. I'm told it comes with the territory."

"Ah."

"Hey, Suzaku!" Lelouch paused at the bathhouse door. "Don't take too long with Lloyd; I've got _plans_ for you."

* * *

"That is _it_," Suzaku banged his head loudly on the table, "Learning to read is the hardest thing I've ever done. Ever."

"Try playing chess against Schneizel," Lelouch muttered without thinking.

"Schn –" Suzaku's head jerked off the table. "Oh, right, I keep forgetting. I mean, I know you're a prince and everything, but it's weird to think of you growing up with them, the royal family."

"The massive, convoluted, back-stabbing royal family. Yes, it was an interesting experience." He toyed with a graphite stick.

"They can't all be that bad," the brunet retorted, returning his head to the table.

"Nunnally wasn't bad at all… I wonder what happened to her, she was - You're attempts at distraction are failing. Read the damned poem."

"I don't even see why Lloyd _has_ poetry," he groused, pulling the book toward him.

"Believe it or not, some people enjoy reading it."

"People like you, maybe." Suzaku snorted staring at the unfamiliar characters.

"People like me?" Lelouch inquired politely with an indulgent smile.

Suzaku blanched. Lloyd always wore a similar expression before tossing him into the middle of his worst projects. "Er, well-bred individuals with class?"

Lelouch grinned, "Good answer."

* * *

Lunch was a calm affair, compared to last night's dinner; largely due to the fact that Lloyd took his meal in the workroom, leaving the sane people to themselves in the kitchen. Although he did steal "Farm Wench" part way through the meal.

Suzaku and Lelouch ignored each other for the most part. Each having decided to himself that if all they could do was snipe at each other, not talking was preferable.

Cecile walked through the side door as they finished eating. "Suzaku, could you run into town and buy some of that exploding powder? Apparently, it's _integral_. He's in love with that word."

Suzaku nodded, mouth still full of whatever meat they'd eaten last night that had become lunch today. (Lelouch noted that time did _not_ improve Cecile's cooking.)

"And take Lelouch with you."

"What? I don't want –"

"Why? He doesn't need –"

"Suzaku, I'm about to have a _philosophical disagreement_ with Lloyd, I would appreciate it if you and your guest were not present. You know how those get." She deposited a bag full of coins, by the jingling noise it emitted, on the table.

Suzaku nodded, white beneath his tan.

"What's gonna –"

"It'll be good. We can get you new clothes and shoes that actually fit."

Lelouch stood and dumped his and Suzaku's plates in the washing tub… for someone else to deal with. "I wanted to bring more; _you _were the one who insisted on only one extra set."

"If I'd known how finicky you were going to be, I'd have made you bring the whole damned wardrobe." He holds the door open for the other boy anyway.

"Yes, and than you could've complained about the weight on poor Lancelot's back."

"Ah, but then I could have made you walk, and wouldn't that be beautiful."

"I wanted to walk, if you recall. You wouldn't let me."

"That's because a normal person would slow us down by walking. With you and your lack of stamina, the trip would've taken a whole week."

Lelouch flushed, remembering something Lloyd had said after their training session, when he'd been in the process of locating his fighting instructor to return the torture,

"_I do hope he didn't tire you out _too _much. The boy has… stamina."_

Lelouch may have been out of the world for eight years, but he still knew a sexual innuendo when he heard one, and he didn't appreciate it.

"Why are you blushing? Don't tell me I've actually managed to _insult_ so great a prince as yourself."

"Just something Lloyd said." he scratched the back of his neck innocently.

"What did - Never mind, I can guess perfectly well. It was after I attempted to teach you how to fight, wasn't it?"

"Maybe. How long does this walk take, anyway?"

Suzaku kicked at a pebble, "About fifteen minutes, highness, you won't have to endure my company for long."

"I thought I told you to stop that." He didn't consider it worth mentioning that he was more worried about the amount of people likely to be in town around midday then his continual bickering with his self-proclaimed rescuer.

"You can talk all you like, _highness_, but it doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

"Note to self," Lelouch commented loudly, kicking a pebble of his own, "next time a stupid-looking stranger offers to rescue you, say no, he's probably more annoying than stupid. And he _is_ as idiotic as he looks."

Suzaku made a few strangled noises and bit his tongue several times before finally settling on a, "By the way, we'll be doing unarmed combat tomorrow."

"Will we now?"

"Yes, I want an excuse to punch you in the face."

"Fair enough. After that, I can teach you about _grammar_."

Suzaku gulped, "I don't know what that means and I don't think I want to."

The prince chuckled evilly, sounding very much like a masked terrorist who may or may not be a psycho path.

"How do you know grammar anyway? You were, what, eight, when they locked you away?"

"Nine," Lelouch corrected through clenched teeth, "And grammar books were some of the most appealing considering most of the rest were –"

Suzaku let the silence hang for a second or two, "Were what?"

"Er, you know." He scratched at the back of his head again.

"No, no I don't." Suzaku was beaming.

"Porn."

"You're blushing!"

"I am not!"

"Then why is your face so red? It can't be exertion, we've barely started walking."

"Just shut up and walk, okay?"

"I'm never gonna let you forget this. You blush over _sex_."

"I do not!" Lelouch squawked, face darkening.

"Sex. Sex. Sex!"

Lelouch, redder still, punched him. Or tried to. Suzaku blocked it with an ease that would have made him blush more, were it possible, and then somehow caught his wrists and had him pinned up against a tree in a shamefully short amount of time.

Suzaku dropped his wrists and placed his hands on either side of Lelouch's head. Lelouch, immobilized, primarily by shock but with a healthy dose of apprehension, did nothing as Suzaku leaned in close, positioning himself so that his lips were almost touching the trapped boy's ear before whispering, "_Sex_."

Lelouch's fist rammed itself under his ribs. Suzaku fell back instantly, wheezing. The prince put a hand on his _friend'_s shoulder and pushed. Suzaku tumbled back into the dirt, gasping.

"I am _not_ embarrassed by the word sex. I may have very little experience in the area but the subject fails miserably to embarrass me. I _am_ embarrassed, however, by my companion acting like such a buffoon." He turned on his heel and walked away, head held high.

It might be good for the reader to note that Lelouch was in fact, terrified by the idea of sex. Having experienced little in the way of love or physical comfort as a child, in addition to having an aversion to touch and, furthermore, people themselves, he found every aspect of the act heartily unappealing. All this also explains why he was so disgusted by the events beneath the tree. Thus he had acted out with the only defense mechanism he knew: being an utter asshole.

Unfortunately for him, due to these actions, he was alone when he reached the town square.

He was standing stock still and trying not to shake when Suzaku finally caught up to him. Luckily, he knew not to touch him.

"Er, Lelouch?"

No response.

"Lel–"

"Oh, Suzaku? This one with you?" A passing shopkeeper, carrying a large basket full of eggs, called.

"Sort of."

The man shrugged, "He's a bit of an odd one, isn't he? Been standing like that for nigh on a minute."

"Ha– Has he now?" Suzaku laughed awkwardly. "Well then." He grabbed for his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Lelouch knocked his hand away.

"Then don't spaz out in public!"

People were starting to stare. Suzaku gave a shit-eating grin, grabbed Lelouch by the wrist, warnings aside, and tugged him into an alley.

"Can you do this?"

"Do what?" he huffed, snatching his wrist away and crossing his arms, staring petulantly out at the world through near-black bangs.

"For one thing, stop acting like a child? For another, be around people without freaking out?"

Lelouch opened his mouth to snap something, shut it, took a deep breath and said something he hadn't said sincerely since he'd accidentally backhanded Nunnally, "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Suzaku gaped at him.

"I'm not saying it again!" his voice cracked.

"So you did say it then?"

"What I may, or may not have said, has nothing to do with the matter at hand. I am perfectly capable of going out in public without _freaking out_. Hmph."

Suzaku grinned, "I like how you switch to talking formally when you're wrong."

"I do not!"

"Or squawking. That's real cute, Lulu."

Lelouch turned ashen, "How – how did –"

"What?"

He shook his head to clear it, "That's what my siblings used to call me, when I was little. I just-it's been a while."

"Er, sorry. Won't do it again?" guessed Suzaku who wasn't entirely sure where the problem lay, if there was a problem at all.

"It's fine. I don't care," "Lulu" declared too loudly.

"Alright then… Lulu."

"Please die."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Suzaku snapped, leaning uncomfortably close. "Listen, can you do this or not –"

"I already said –"

"Heeey, Suzaku! We thought we heard your voice! And look! We were right!"

"Oh god," Suzaku whimpered, "please no." Lelouch turned toward the mouth of the alley as Suzaku's head dropped to his shoulder in defeat. They both jerked away.

"Don't do that!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well, this is interesting."

The speaker was a woman. Blonde, buxom, and grinning like the Cheshire Cat's mother. Lelouch suddenly understand his companion's whimper.

With the blonde was a redhead looking confused and vaguely uncomfortable and a mousy brunette who just looked uncomfortable.

"Hello, Milly, Shirley, Nina." Suzaku nodded and gave a tight-lipped smile.

"So," the blonde's hip cocked and she tapped her shiny pink mouth with the top of a closed fan, "who's your friend?" Her dress matched her hair.

Suzaku straightened. "Lelouch, meet Milly Ashford." The blonde. "Shirley Fenette." The redhead. "And Nina Einstein." The mouse. "Ladies, Lelouch Lamperouge." He pronounced the fake surname with an awkwardness that meant they were either new acquaintances or the name was fake. As the reader knows, both were true.

Lelouch checked himself from bowing too extravagantly as he would have, were he at court and these ladies nobles' children, as he murmured a polite, "At your service."

"I could have sworn he just promised not to act like a freak in public," Suzaku muttered to himself.

"No, he promised not to freak out. And the point is moot because he is merely being polite," Lelouch snapped.

"No, you're being a freak –"

"Relax, Suzaku, he's just being nice. And I must say, if you've decided to switch teams, you'd have good reason," Milly purred. Shirley squirmed, glanced at Lelouch and glanced away, blushing. Nina continued to study the mud beneath her boots.

Suzaku ground his teeth, "Were you not female and my friend –" he began.

"What he means to say," Lelouch cut in smoothly, "is that we are very tired of people assuming things about our relationship."

"At least, if there was a we –" the brunet interjected

"As there isn't –"Lelouch cut him off.

"_He and I_ are –" Suzaku interjected.

"Very sick of the –"

"Assumptions –"

"That peo–"

"-ple ma–"

"-ke."

"Would it have killed you to let me finish the damned sentence? I –"

"Started it?"

Green eyes narrowed, "We are _so_ doing –"

"Unarmed combat tomorrow," Lelouch smirked.

"That's cute," Milly smiled, tapping at her mouth again. She twisted to exchange a significant glance with Shirley, who squirmed. "We should all go get lunch, don't you agree." It wasn't a question.

"We just ate," Suzaku was too mad at Lelouch to be polite with Milly.

She shrugged, "As you say then, we have shopping to do anyway."

The girls left the duo alone in the alley.

Lelouch turned to leave as well, but Suzaku caught his arm and tugged him back.

"I know you like being alone with me, but we really –"

"Do _not_ start with the gay jokes. I _will_ punch you."

"Resorting to physical violence because you can't win otherwise?"

Suzaku took a deep breath and counted to ten. "You were actually pleasant for a few seconds this morning. Do you think you could try that again? At least while we're out in public? You can make all the gay jokes you like when it's just us."

"So you admit– I'll try."

"Good, thank you," he nodded his head.

It got quiet.

"I have nothing to say now."

"Yeah, me either. Let's just…do the damned shopping so we can leave."

"Right," the skinny boy nodded.

They left the alley.

"I don't really like making the gay jokes," Lelouch confided.

"Neither do I."

"For one thing –"

"Everyone else makes them frequently."

"Exactly."

"Truce then?" Suzaku stopped and offered a hand.

There was a second where Lelouch looked at the hand like it was an insect needing to be crushed, but it passed and he forced a smile and shook the hand.

* * *

"That was _horrible_," Suzaku repeated letting the door slam behind him.

"I _said_ I was sorry. I never bothered to learn the concept of modesty!" Lelouch's voice was an octave or two too high.

"I understand that. I _don't_ understand how that means you think it's okay to start undressing in the middle of the store."

"You're the one who told me to try the clothes on."

"So I clearly meant right then and there? That is _not_ an excuse."

"Yeah, but did you see the look on Shirley's face?"

Suzaku chuckled, "That was pretty wonderful, wasn't it?"

"And the way Nina fainted?"

Suzaku outright laughed.

"Milly's reaction was a bit scary, though," Lelouch mused, sobering.

"I never want to see that look on anyone's face ever again. Ever."

"Agreed. But how funny was the –"

"Much as I hate to interrupt, Suzaku, I need you. Now." Lloyd whispered urgently, tugging at his elbow.

"But –"

"What are you –"

"I _know_ that's Lelouch's line, but if we don't get outside before Farm Wench –"

The door from the kitchen slammed open, "Before I do _what, _Lloyd?"

"Before – before… I have to go!" He sprinted from the house.

Cecile smiled victoriously at them, "You two officially have the day off."

Suzaku beamed at her, "You are a beautiful person."

"And you're a flatterer," she chuckled and turned to walk back into the kitchen, "I'm gonna start on dinner now."

"I can do it!" Lelouch cut in quickly.

"Hmm?"

"As a thank you."

"Well, alright. Suzaku, could you put the exploding powder on the upper shelf in the workshop, you know the one I mean."

He nodded and mouthed a "thank you" at Lelouch when Cecile's back was turned.

The prince bobbed his head in acknowledgment and entered the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner that night was another novelty. Milly and Shirley decided to drop in.

Which meant Lelouch spent most of it blushing furiously at every comment Milly directed at him and desperately wishing he'd ever interacted with females besides relatives and CC because neither of those two gave him any semblance of an idea what to do with _these_ two.

"Lelouch, stop blushing and start eating!" Suzaku commanded from across the table.

He looked down at his still full plate, "I'm not hungry." He had been, now that he'd been commanded to eat he wasn't.

"I don't care. You're too skinny."

"According to whose judgment?"

"Mine. I could see all your ribs."

"Really, Suzaku?" Lloyd propped his chin on the back of a hand, more interested in the conversation than the food, "And when did you do this? Last night, or this morning while he was in the bath?"

"This –"

"Ow! Was it necessary to kick me quite so hard?" Lloyd interrupted. Cecile smiled.

Suzaku cleared his throat, "_This afternoon_, actually, when he decided to strip in the middle of Rakshata's shop."

Milly smiled fondly, Shirley went red again, and Lelouch… Lelouch just wanted the floor to swallow him.

"Hmph, _Rakshata_. If that woman spent less time running that _store_ of hers and more working, she could beat me, as it is –"

"As it is, she's beaten you every other time you two have competed," Suzaku snapped, not in the mood for Lloyd's airs.

"Listen here, _boy_, if it weren't for me –"

Lelouch's bench scraped the rough wood floor as he pushed away from the table, dislodging Shirley who sat next to him, "If you'll all excuse me, Miss Cecile, Miss Ashford, Miss Fenette." He bowed stiffly and left the room.

"I like that one, polite," he heard Cecile comment as he left. "You could learn a thing or two from him, Suzaku."

"On how to act like a prat, maybe."

"Did he really strip –?"

The door shut behind him.

He picked up the abandoned poetry book from the kitchen table and kept walking through the house till he got to the back door. He settled on the floor, back to the wall and flipped to a random page.

"I'm sorry." said a quiet voice beside him. He jerked his head around, startled. It was Shirley.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He turned back to the book.

"Them," she sat beside him, sweeping her skirts under herself, legs stretched out in front of her. "You don't deserve all that."

"They haven't done anything particularly offensive."

"Lloyd can be a bit…vindictive. You must have done something to piss him off." Lelouch's mind flicked to the conversation about the planning that morning. "And Suzaku, I've known him for years, he really likes you."

"What?" Lelouch's head jerked up again.

She shrugged and twirled a piece of hair around her finger, "It's hard to tell with him sometimes, it takes him while to warm up to people; guarded, that one. His father was – Anyway, if he didn't like you, he wouldn't bother to argue with you, he'd just knock you down and walk away."

Lelouch thought guiltily back to that morning underneath the tree, "Mmm."

"And Milly, she's just teasing you because she thinks you're cute."

"That one I managed to figure out for myself," he smiled wryly.

She grinned apologetically, "Sorry, I got caught up in explaining."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" There was no malice or suspicion in the question, just curiosity.

Shirley smiled, staring up at the stars beginning to appear in the sky, "I don't know, I guess I like you, too."

"What have I done to make everyone like me so much?" he plucked at a blade of grass.

"Well, you're polite, that's a rarity around here, and you just…seem like a good person, even if you are more guarded than Suzaku."

Lelouch said nothing.

Her smile turned sad, "I must sound stupid, babbling like this."

"No, you don't sound stupid at all." For once, he didn't have to fake the smile.

She brightened, "Do you mind if I stay with you or do you want me to go back inside?"

Lelouch thought it over, "Can you be quiet?"

She laughed. It was a nice laugh, politely inviting the listener to join in, but it understood if you didn't want to. "Sure."

* * *

A/N: I love Schneizel. Just in case you were wondering.

Please review if you enjoyed it or wish to complain!


	4. Rakshata

Lelouch collapsed back in the grass, sweating and breathing heavily. Suzaku dropped down beside him, hands behind his head.

"Why are you on the ground? You're barely even sweating!" Lelouch gasped.

"Maybe I felt like lying down, is that so wrong?"

"Yes! You haven't earned the right by having the shit beaten out of you."

"Pansy, I didn't hit you very hard and you're surprisingly good at blocking."

It was quiet except for the birds and the slowing sound of the prince's breathing.

"You didn't make good on your promise," he said at last.

"What?"

"You said you were going to hit me in the face, you didn't."

"Hardly what I'd call a promise, and besides, maybe I've forgiven you."

"Maybe?"

"Or, maybe I'm just waiting to strike when you don't expect it. Either is highly probable."

"Comforting."

"Maybe you're just too pretty to hit."

"I choose to ignore that statement. When do you think we'll leave here? I mean, it is nice here and all, but aren't you kind of eager to find your princess and kingdom?"

Suzaku rolled onto his belly, "We'll probably leave here when you have a decent sword. That should only take a day or two more, so we should probably spend part of today looking over those maps you took." 

"Sure, after reading practice."

"I was hoping you'd forget about that," Suzaku murmured gloomily, combing his fingers through the trampled grass.

"Not a chance, especially after- Why are you smiling at me?"

He shrugged a shoulder lazily, "You're just amusing is all."

Lelouch continued to watch him through narrowed violet eyes, but Suzaku continued to smile blandly, staring straight ahead. He glanced over and started to laugh.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed further, "What?"

Suzaku shook his head and got to his feet, "Come on, you need to clean up and I need to see what Lloyd wants with me today." He extended a hand to pull his sparring partner up.

Lelouch took the offered hand without thinking and started heading toward the bathhouse.

"Hey!"

He turned and was hit in the face by a bundle of cloth.

"You forgot those."

Lelouch studied the bundle in his hands; clothes, towel. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it; Lloyd would never let me hear the end of it if I let you run around naked."

Lelouch snorted, "Right."

* * *

Clean, and therefore feeling better, Lelouch was heading towards Suzaku's room when he was waylaid by Cecile.

"Excuse me, do you know where Suzaku is?"

"The last time I saw him, he was going to see Lloyd."

"Damn. That means he's testing the project today; that will take hours. I- I don't suppose you could run this over to Rakshata's for me, could you?" She held up an envelope. "I'd do it, but I told my sister I'd meet with her today and–"

He bowed slightly, "It's no problem, Miss Cecile."

She smiled with relief and passed him the envelope.

* * *

Feeling, and knowing that he'd just been well and truly manipulated, Lelouch cursed CC for not teaching him how to deal with females. Clearly it was a more necessary subject than he'd given it credit for.

He pushed open the door to Suzaku's room with a defeated sigh and stopped dead.

"What are you wearing?"

Suzaku stopped fiddling with something at his back and turned, "I was working with Ll- What am _I_ wearing? What are _you_ wearing?"

"I asked first!"

"You look stupider! Is- is that a corset?"

"Waistcoat," Lelouch corrected primly, hands going briefly to his hips before he caught himself and set them loosely at his sides, "At least I'm not wearing a- a jumpsuit? I don't even _know_ what that is!"

"You –" Suzaku stopped, took a deep breath and said, "This is what I wear when Lloyd makes me test his projects."

"The man's sicker than I thought. That thing's _tight_." He looked the suit over, or started to. He stopped at the mid-torso deciding that he didn't need to see anymore of Suzaku in something that fit that close to his skin. 

"I agree heartily on both counts. Listen, could you help me get this thing off?"

Lelouch took a startled step back, "What?"

"The laces start in exactly the wrong place, I can't reach."

"O- Oh. Er, turn around."

Suzaku complied, "So, what are _you_ wearing?"

Lelouch tugged at the top knot, "I went to go deliver something to Rakshata. She decided that I was '_so pretty_' that she _needed _to use me in her sick habiliment-al experiments. You have my full sympathy with Lloyd, by the way. Anyway, I got some clothes and a sword in the deal." The knot came undone; he started loosening the laces below.

"She's not that evil usually –"

"Milly was with me. And very encouraging, I must add."

"So she's _Milly_ now?"

"She insisted. We got lunch."

"Before or after she was accomplice in making you look so- You know? I'm just not going to finish that sentence."

"Good choice." He started working with the lower laces. "Before. And guess what?"

"Oh god, what?"

"I get to go back tomorrow." The back sufficiently loose, Lelouch stepped away, blushing faintly; Suzaku didn't have any tan lines. "There you go."

"Thanks," Suzaku started to slide if off one shoulder, "Could you –"

"Turning."

"Thanks," he repeated, "Why does she want you to go back tomorrow?"

"Apparently, my beauty is '_inspirational'._ Her words, not mine."

Suzaku chuckled, "Well, you are pretty."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Like you could."

"Speaking of, would you mind sparring again? Oddly enough, I feel the need to hit something. After I get out of this- this- outfit." Lelouch looked down at himself in disgust, "Apparently she's working on a more androgynous clothing line."

Suzaku made a confused noise.

"Making boys look like girls, girls like boys, you know. What else could one expect from a woman in pants and shirt _that_ open?"

"You don't like Rakshata?"

Lelouch pushed his bangs off his face, "She's alright. I'd probably like her better if the conversation had gone differently. Do you like her?"

"Sure, but then again, she's never dressed me like that. Turn."

"Hmm?" Lelouch half turned to be hit in the face with a wad of cloth for the second time that day.

"More clothes, normal ones this time."

"Thanks."

"Can I see your sword?"

Lelouch passed it over, then sat on the bed to get to work peeling off the boots, "At least I get shoes that fit."

"This is… _good_."

"Hmm?"

"This sword, it's… well, it's better than I can make. She seriously just gave this to you?" He politely faced the wall.

"With the tacit agreement that I agree to be her dressmaker's dummy for the rest of my days. Well, until I'm no longer _inspirational_ at least," he added with a laugh.

Suzaku turned the sword over in his hands. "So, ready to test this darling out?" He whirled happily to be met by the sight of a topless prince. "You're really pale." Suzaku couldn't help but comment, eyeing his torso.

"I'm aware. And sure, as soon as I finish changing and give something to Lloyd."

"If we're going to spar, take these." More clothes hit him in the face. "More of my old things, no need to muss your new clothes."

"You hit me on the face on purpose, don't you?"

"Maybe. It might be more satisfying than punching you."

"Hmm. Since we didn't get to it this morning, I'm going to have to teach you to read after this."

Suzaku groaned.

* * *

Suzaku studied the paper in front of him, "Okay, if I can read one word you write for me, will you answer a question of mine?"

"And if you can't?"

"You won't have to train at all tomorrow, unless of course you want to."

Confident in Suzaku's lack of ability, Lelouch nodded lazily, "Sure." He wrote something on the paper.

Suzaku squinted at it for several moments before glaring at Lelouch, "_Idiot_," he gritted out.

Lelouch smiled innocently, "Dear me, is that what I wrote? Anyway, you may ask your question, I'll even answer it, though you didn't specify that."

Suzaku rolled his eyes then leered, "Was it really _just_ a waistcoat?"

Lelouch smiled bashfully and hung his head, "It had metal ribbing to give the wearer more of an hourglass shape, making it some sort of sick waistcoat corset hybrid."

"And did she _really _have to talk you into it?"

"There was actually some threatening involved, and I only promised you one question." He got up to walk away.

Suzaku caught his wrist, "Map time, remember?"

"Right, I'll go fetch."

Great, more time with the idiot. Well, he couldn't really call him an idiot anymore, he was making good progress with reading, certainly more progress than Lelouch was making with learning to fight, so really… still, an idiot was an idiot, and Suzaku was an idiot.

An idiot that happened to smell really good, but that was besides the point and irrelevant and-

He dug the maps out of the sack and returned to the kitchen where Suzaku sat at the table, studying the sheets in front of him. Idiot. He didn't smell _that _good.

"Move those, would you?" he asked absentmindedly as he checked the labels on the corners of the maps.

Suzaku deposited the sheets of paper onto one of the benches.

"This one should do it, it looks pretty new, too," Lelouch muttered to himself, pulling the map out of the roll. "Here." He spread it out on the table and kept the edges from curling with some convenient candlesticks.

He sat on the bench beside Suzaku, which was probably a mistake, now that he thought about it. He should have moved to the other side of the table so they wouldn't have to be so close. All well, if asked, this bench was closer and was more pragmatic because this way neither of them would have to view the maps upside down.

He must have known that subconsciously. Yes, that made sense.

Suzaku's gaze flitted over the map, "So, er, where are we currently?"

Lelouch blinked, "What's the name of the town?"

"Gloucester."

"Right." Lelouch scoured the map, "We are…here!" He stabbed the map triumphantly, "My castle is…not marked. Odd that there's a road almost directly to it… But, given that it took about one and half days at a decent speed on that th- Lancelot's back, I'd say about 45 miles and we were heading, roughly, southeast, so I should have been about here!" He stabbed at the map again. "Yep, right in the middle of the Glaston Forest."

Suzaku was staring at him with a slightly lost look in his eyes, mouth slightly open, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

"So, _your _castle, which if memory serves, is due North of the Britannian capital, Pendragon, which is…here, and three hundred miles away, making your castle… here. So the easiest route would probably be to just take the East Road to Aries, then cut through this forest, ending up at Sutherland, then follow the main roads more to get to Shinjuku, then by boat or continuing on horse eventually ending up at Ganymede. And then we'll have the choice between cutting through the Narita Mountains or going arou–"

"Lelouch."

"-nd."

"You're planning way too far ahead. I have no idea what you're talking about because I can't read the damned words and the speed at which you're talking is making my head hurt."

Lelouch grinned weakly, "Sorry." He didn't mean it, not really.

Suzaku leaned in. Okay, fine, he did smell good, whatever, "So, start again. We're here… and we're going to that one, Ar-i-es, right?"

"Correct, from there –"

"No, not yet. We'll bring the map with us, you can tell me as we go along."

"Right," Lelouch nodded absently, still studying the map. "Could you get me a piece of string?"

"One sec."

He returned a few moments later.

Lelouch nodded his thanks and began tracing their probable route with it, before comparing the length he cordoned off to the scale. He stared at the ceiling, muttering something, before leaning over Suzaku's legs to scribble the sum on a sheet of paper on the bench.

"Er, could you get off my lap?"

"Huh? Oh, right."

He sat up and wrote for a few seconds, whilst Suzaku watched him intently.

"Okay," he announced, setting the graphite stick down, "if we travel thirty miles a day, which we may or may not, given that Lancelot will have to carry us both, we can make it in twenty-three and a half days. However, we probably won't move that quickly and we might spend an extra day or two in some of the towns, to re-supply or just take a break, so the trip will probably take about, oh, five weeks."

The brunet stared blankly at him, "Okay."

"I can spend some time today thinking about how much money we'll want to bring, and foodstuffs, we can of course hunt and forage as we go, but it's always good to –"

Suzaku help up a hand, "Lelouch, stop. I'm going to go sleep. You're making my head hurt."

"Right, I'll, uh, start making lunch or something," he toyed with a ring and looked away.

Suzaku left the room and Lelouch was left with the strong feeling that he'd managed to alienate the closest he'd had to a friend other than CC. 

That, in and of itself was sad, that he considered Suzaku one of the best, well, honestly, _only _friends he'd ever had when one considered the fact that they could barely stand each other.

CC made for an interesting conversationalist and had certainly been an excellent diversion for him while he was locked away, but she couldn't really be considered a friend. More of an ally, really.

* * *

"I can add and subtract," Suzaku announced.

Lelouch jumped, he hadn't heard him walk in. He cleared his throat self-consciously and returned to cutting carrots, barely sparing the brunet a glance, "Okay."

"I can't do what you do, division, and multiplication."

"Okay." He scraped the carrots off the cutting board and into the pot.

"I want you to teach me."

"O- What?"

"I want you to teach me."

Lelouch stared at him, considering. He was learning how to read impressively quickly, far quicker than most children, though his age probably was an advantageous factor, and in truth, Lelouch kind of liked teaching.

"Alright."

Suzaku turned to leave.

"Sit, I can probably start teaching you orally, if you don't mind, of course." Lelouch had no idea why he was being so considerate, probably because he didn't want to start another bitch-fight. They were getting old and resorting to gay/pony jokes was less than challenging.

Suzaku sat.

* * *

Lelouch stood and stretched, having finished today's "school" session with Suzaku. His arms were a little stiff. Suzaku had decided, after agreeing that he was indeed competent with a crossbow, that he should learn how to use the standard variety as well.

He glanced out the window to the sun, estimating the hour. "I think I should be heading to Rakshata's now."

Lloyd, sitting and plotting at the other end of the table, snorted.

"I am so coming with you," Suzaku declared.

"Why?" Lelouch frowned, puzzled.

"I want to see what get-up she gets you in today; maybe I can even give her some ideas… Ooh, that sounds like fun…."

"You're not coming."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I hate to sound childish, but, honestly speaking, you can't stop me, Lelouch."

"Damn you."

Suzaku smiled brightly.

Lelouch walked stiffly out the door, not stomping via sheer force of will.

* * *

"You're not wearing the clothes I gave you."

Rakshata was in the exact same position Lelouch had found her in yesterday, lounging on a couch, smoking a long pipe.

"I didn't want to dirty them," Lelouch lied smoothly.

"Hmm." Viridian eyes flicked to Suzaku, standing to the right of and just behind Lelouch. "You're Lloyd's boy, aren't you?"

"I su- suppose you could –"

"He is."

"Hmm," she nodded and smoked her pipe. "So you're here because…?"

"I want to watch Lelouch suffer."

"Done something to you, has he?"

"Just exist." Suzaku was smirking, Lelouch made a note to get him back later. Actually, wouldn't now work better?

"Actually, I just refuse to sleep with him."

Suzaku's eyes bugged. Rakshata's swept over Lelouch's body in a way that probably should have made him uncomfortable.

"I can see how that would be upsetting."

Yes, he was definitely uncomfortable now.

"Anyway, I suppose you can stay. I might even dress him in something nice for you."

Well that plan backfired.

She gestured at one of the men whose job seemed to consist of standing around waiting for her to gesture at them.

He got a bag from the corner and passed it to Lelouch.

"I had my little laborers work all night on this. Appreciate it."

(Rakshata would later be accredited with the invention of the sweatshop.)

"Of course." He began to change.

"So tell me, how do you feel about cross-dressing?"

Lelouch's initial reaction was to run from the store screaming. Then, he had a thought. "I'll do it if Suzaku does."

The brunet squeaked.

_Yes_, Lelouch thought, _revenge certainly was sweet._

"Hmm." Rakshata lifted Suzaku's chin and studied his face, "You're not as pretty as your lover over there, but you'll do. I suppose I can dig out some dresses that should fit you two."

* * *

"I really, really hate you. I want you to know that," Suzaku groused as they walked back to Lloyd's after an extensive clothes testing session that had included, unhappily, women's clothing and, happily, lunch.

"I don't care what you say, Suzie, I still think you looked pretty in that dress."

"Oh no, _Luluko_, I think you looked _much _better."

"Really?" Lelouch put a hand on his jaw and pretended to swoon.

"Really," Suzaku promised. The sad thing was, he was being completely honest. Lelouch made a damn good girl, too bad his voice was _way_ too deep to play the part perfectly.

"You were still pretty cute though," he said with a fake, very, very fake, leer. "In fact," he reached out a hand to brush the other boy's cheek.

The brunet jerked away before Lelouch could _actually_ touch him, "You're a sick fuck, you know that?"

The prince pouted, "That's not very nice."

"Five."

"What?"

"Four."

"Suzaku, what are you –"

"Three."

Lelouch got the hint and started to run.

Suzaku, who did believe in fair play, politely waited till he reached "zero" before giving chase.

He still caught him in a matter of seconds.

"You are fast like a freak. What- what the hell are you doing?"

Suzaku had tossed him easily over one shoulder. "I'm carrying you home, it's faster and you can't get away. We are then going to practice fighting until _I _am sweaty and ready to die, that or you pass out, whichever comes first. I'm guessing the latter."

"I really, really hate you. I want you to know that."

"Oh, _that's_ cute, quoting me back at me."

Lelouch sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest, which felt kind of odd, given that his torso was upside down and all. "What exactly have I done to deserve all this hatred of yours?"

"You made me wear a dress and told Rakshata I was trying to sleep with you."

"You're the one who followed me for the express purpose of watching my suffering."

"To be fair, you've been an ass to me since the very beginning."

"You thought I was a girl."

"Which gives reason to nearly a week of asshole-ness? I do not agree."

"Fine, I'll try to wait for you to give me reason before I'm an ass to you, if you agree to quit calling me pretty and addressing me as '_your highness'_."

"Okay… Lulu."

"I really, _really_ hate you."

"See, there you go again, being mean for no reason."

"You purposefully used a nickname you _know_ bothers me."

"You said it was fine."

"In that way that means it clearly was _not_ fine."

"Maybe you should just start saying what you mean."

"What, so I can be a boy scout like you?" **(1)**

"What?" **(2)**

"Never mind. Could you put me down? The blood's starting to flow to my head and I'm getting a headache."

Suzaku set him down, "I suppose, if you promise to be good, I won't make you practice extra today."

"That's very kind of you."

"…Can I tell Lloyd about you wearing a dress?"

"Not unless you want me to tell him that you did, too, _and_ that you tried to force yourself on me last night."

"Like he'd believe that. For one thing, it's totally out of character. For another, it's not like you could fight me off if I _really_ wanted to."

The fact that he was right was not comforting. Lelouch made a mental note to never make Suzaku want him, unless of course Lelouch wanted him, too. And the chances of that were so minuscule as to not be worth mentioning.

"I dunno, I could have appealed to that wholesome, honest, boy scout-y nature of yours."

"I _still_ don't know what that means."

"Among other things, it means you're always prepared with your trusty pocket knife."

"You mean this?" Suzaku whipped out a belt knife as long as a man's hand.

Lelouch's eyes bugged, "Where the hell have you been hiding that thing?"

Suzaku shrugged and put it back…wherever.

"You're secretly an insane axe murderer, aren't you?"

Suzaku shrugged again. "Maybe," he said in a very somber tone.

They looked at each other, and then burst into peals of laughter.

"No," Lelouch wiped his eyes, "You're too much of a boy scout to be an axe murderer."

"Need I remind you that I have a knife?"

Lelouch laughed. It felt nice to laugh… It had been a while.

* * *

**(1) Now is probably a good time to acknowledge that this story has been, is, and, undoubtedly, will be full of anachronisms. Why? Because they make me happy, they make the story easier to write and, well, they make me happy. If anyone is particularly bothered by them please tell me and I'll do my best to cut back.**

**But Suzaku **_**is**_** a freaking boy scout, probably got his Knightmare Pilot Badge in a day.**

**(2) See? Suzaku doesn't get it either.

* * *

****A/N: **I finally saw the cross-dressers festival picture drama. Teehee! And the one where Lelouch dresses like a harem girl, unfortunately that one wasn't subbed, so I have no idea what actually happed other than , squee, _harem girl Lelouch_.

Also, cross-dressing was requested.**  
**


	5. Departure

It took another day to make the necessary preparations. Most of that day was spent calculating how much money and food they should bring. Given the season, there would be plenty of game and edible vegetation. Their funds were drawn entirely from the coins Lelouch had taken from the dragon's hoard. In fact, it was the entirety of said coin collection, except for the few Lelouch gave to Cecile and Lloyd as a thank you.

(They insisted it wasn't necessary as they pocketed the coins.)

Another part of the day had been spent at Rakshata's, no more needs be said.

Though a small part was devoted to figuring out what clothes Lelouch should bring. Oddly enough, he ended up bringing Rakshata's corset, because, as he put it, "You never know when you're going to need to look like a fop."

"Describe such an instance to me," Suzaku had replied, stretching out on the bed.

"Well, I could be bait. I'm useless in a fight anyway, so it isn't a far cry from the truth. And, er, we might need to pretend to have class, to sneak somewhere. It happens all the time."

"In your porn?"

"It's not _my_ porn, it's the _dragon's_."

"Yeah, I'm sure it really enjoyed it," Suzaku had drawled.

Lelouch opened his mouth then paused, "Ew, I just got the worst mental image."

"Sure you didn't like it?" Suzaku had dodged the shoe thrown at his head with ease. "Anyway, pretending for a second that you're not totally insane, doesn't that mean that I would have to bring one, too?"

"No, you could be my servant."

* * *

"We'll be going through town, right?" Lelouch queried as he buckled his belt.

"Mm-hmm, you said we are going using the East Road to Aries, right? That's through town."

"Good, I need to stop by Rakshata's."

"Why, didn't get enough dress-wearing fun in the last two days?" Suzaku snapped playfully.

"You didn't have to go with me the second time. Actually, you didn't have to go with me the first time. I need to tell her that I'm going away for a few weeks. If we don't tell her, we'll probably have her come banging at Lloyd's door, and I doubt he'd like that."

"Mmm, I'm not going to be there for that conversation."

"No one asked you to be." He pulled on the burnt orange jacket Rakshata had given him yesterday.

"I just don't want to see her flip out. Have you ever seen her angry?"

"No, only manic."

"Well, enjoy it."

"Why does that not sound comforting?" Lelouch asked with a grin.

* * *

"I think I should walk at first."

"Why?"

"Well, to save Lancelot, for one thing."

"And for another?"

"I don't want to ride through town clinging to your back."

"It's funny that you really care what people think, but you don't mind letting them see you naked."

Lelouch pondered this, "I suppose that's because I have no shame in my body."

"You think you're attractive?"

"You're the one who said I was pretty."

"And you believe it?"

"You had no reason to lie. Actually, if you were going to lie, you'd more likely tell me I was ugly. Unless much has changed, it's not exactly the norm for one man to compliment another's looks. I assume this has not changed, am I correct?"

"Yes," Suzaku conceded grudgingly.

"So I'm aware of the fact that I'm pretty. Do I think I'm drop-dead-gorgeous? No. Do I think people should treat me differently? Again, no."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I think that's the most you've ever said to me without any malice."

"Who knows? Maybe I'm growing as a person."

Lelouch glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye. He started to laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either."

* * *

They reached Aries around midday on the day after the one they set out on.

With the edge of town in sight, they stopped and dismounted.

"Okay, planning time," Lelouch announced.

"That's why you made us stop? Couldn't we plan in the city? While getting food or something."

"Well, see, that's really the question: do we stop here? If so, what do we do? Or, do we keep on riding because the day isn't anywhere near finished?"

Suzaku scratched his head, "I'm for getting a meal and planning from there."

Lelouch looked at the buildings ahead of them and sighed, he'd been afraid of that. The time he'd spent in Gloucester had _slight _eased his anthropophobia, it hadn't cured it. And the idea of crowds was still…distressing, greatly so.

"Relax, I'll protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"I know why you don't want to spend time in town. You're still skittish."

Lelouch didn't bother denying it, "Can you blame me? The last time I talked to a real person, before you of course, was when my father threw me out. And that was eight years ago." Lelouch had decided prior to this that mentioning C.C. to Suzaku probably wouldn't go over too well. Mentally, he apologized to C.C. for implying she didn't count as a real person. _Although_, she was an immortal witch, so the comment wasn't too far off base.

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "I was actually trying to be supportive there. I wasn't making fun of you."

"Oh. Hmm, that's a little awkward."

Suzaku started walking, Lancelot's lead rope in hand, "You're too defensive, Lulu. You need to learn to relax a little."

Lelouch rolled his eyes but said nothing, choosing to quietly follow Suzaku.

Despite his earlier bravado, Lelouch found himself walking quite close to Suzaku as they made their way through the bustling crowds. Aries was a proper _city_. It had no geographical significance, but it was a popular vacation spot, for those with the money to burn. This means that the mercantile profession was booming. Not as much as a city like Sutherland, the major stop between the port city of Shinjuku and Pendragon. But still, Aries was much larger than Gloucester, and much more crowded.

"Er, should I be minding my purse?" Lelouch asked quietly, eyeing a suspicious looking gaggle of children who were eyeing him back with appraising his eyes.

Suzaku followed his gaze, "Probably. This is the poor district; the pick-pockets are easier to spot, and more frequent. The stealing in the rich or middle districts is much more… artistic."

"You mean burglary and con artists? That sort of thing?"

Suzaku nodded, "Essentially, yes. From the porn again?"

"Mostly from the non-porn, but there were a few of the _other_ featuring – how were they described? – Ahh, '_dashing rogues' _I believe. Of course there was more description of the _'rippling and gleaming muscles'_ then the politics of thievery."

"Out of professional curiosity, just how much porn have you read?"

Suzaku's voice was far too loud; they earned several glances.

"That has nothing to do with your profession, especially considering that you don't really have one. I don't believe _Guinea Pig_ is a _job_."

"You're trying to distract me with insults to avoid answering the question."

"I –"

"Lelouch, I know you better than that; don't bother to pretend."

"Far more than I would like. I was desperate. That is really all that needs be said."

Suzaku just laughed, "You're blushing again."

"Okay, then, Suzie, let's talk about _your_ sexual experiences," Lelouch said noisily, attracting more stares.

Suzaku mumbled something, face as pink as Lelouch's.

"So you were lying to me last night when you said I was your first! Oh, you dastardly bastard!"

"I'm going to – I hate – You're as much a liar as me! I _know_ what you did with my brother!" They had stopped walking, allowing a crowd to form.

"At least _he_ left me satisfied!" Lelouch positively shrieked.

"You weren't satisfied? That at least explains why you begged like a whore, '_Harder! More! Please!_'" Suzaku emphasized this crudely by panting the words in a very much vulgar manner.

If Lelouch hadn't been blushing before, he certainly was now. It was one thing to pretend to be lovers in the middle of the street, it was quite another to imply that _he_ was the submissive partner. "It was the only way I could think of to drown out your pathetic grunts of exertion!"

"_My_ exertion? You could barely keep up with me!"

Try as Lelouch might, he couldn't think of a counter that would involve Suzaku's 'brother,' turning the argument into a circle. So he did the only thing that really made sense that wasn't slapping Suzaku silly, that would lead to badness and pain, Lelouch didn't have to be psychic to know that. So he grabbed Suzaku by the shirtfront and pulled him closer, not so close they were actually _touching_, of course. Creating a scene or not, Lelouch would _not_ instigate such…foulness. "I must have you! Take me now!"

Suzaku froze, horrified, then slung his _lover _over one shoulder and shouted, "Quickly! To the nearest inn! Away!!" and jogged off through the crowd, Lelouch bouncing painfully along and Lancelot trotting dutifully after.

Out of sight of the crowd, which had probably dispersed by now, Suzaku set Lelouch on his feet in a small alley where they could talk with disrupting traffic.

Suzaku bent over, hands on his knees. Apparently carrying Lelouch several blocks was enough to tire even him out. "What – what was that?"

"That was mindfuckery. Isn't it fun?" Lelouch grinned, smoothing his hair and straightening his clothes. "I must admit, I really didn't expect you to follow along. I pretty much figured you'd just blush and stammer, but –"

"You –"

"Did you _see_ the looks on their faces? Priceless."

"I –" Suzaku stopped and thought, biting his lip. He started to smile, then laugh. His laughter was infectious, not like Shirley's, Lelouch couldn't help it.

When they'd finally stopped laughing they were sitting side-by-side against the wall.

"That was pretty brilliant," Suzaku confessed.

"I liked the part where I slept with your brother; that was good."

"I think your satisfaction line beat it, though."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lelouch agreed modestly. Not.

Suzaku smiled but said nothing. It was quiet for several moments, but neither bothered to get up.

"So, what is sex like?" Lelouch asked finally, because the silence was becoming bothersome and really, he just wanted to know.

"I – er – well –"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's not that. I _can't_ answer."

"Oh." Silence. "So what's kissing like?"

Suzaku shrugged dismissively, "I dunno, alright I guess."

"I knew the fireworks thing was a lie," Lelouch muttered, feeling bitter and lied to. "Wait, who have you kissed?"

Suzaku looked distinctly uncomfortable as he reached to scratch the back of his head, "Well, Milly kissed me a couple of times. She doesn't actually like me or anything, not like that, it was more just…experimentation."

"Hmm. _Supposedly,_ who you do it with really matters. Maybe Milly just isn't the one for you."

"Damn, now that's a shocker."

Lelouch chuckled, "Sorry, I like to state the obvious sometimes."

"Right."

Suzaku was staring at him, his mouth specifically.

"Don't even think about it," Lelouch snapped.

"Think about what?" Suzaku asked, looking suspiciously innocent.

"Kissing me."

"Why the hell would I –"

"I'm going to make this very clear, in case you hadn't noticed already. I barely like you as a friend, Suzaku, and I have absolutely no interest in you as anything further. Any such advances on your part will be met with supreme hostility."

Suzaku was silent for several seconds, staring at the wall across from them. "I'm going to cry myself to sleep tonight," he drawled eventually.

The prince nodded with self-satisfaction, everything was at it should be.

And then Suzaku kissed him.

If it could be called a kiss. It was really less than a second of lip-on-lip contact.

It did _not_ make Lelouch weak at the knees, which would not have done much; he was sitting down. It also failed to produce anything remotely like fireworks, tingles, electricity, heat or anything else generally attached to the act. It _did_ confuse the crap out of him.

"What was that?"

"That was mindfuckery. Isn't it fun?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Very mature, Suzie."

Suzaku stood and brushed off the seat of his pants, "Well, Luluko, as fun a diversion as that was, I believe it's time to move on. For one thing, I'm hungry."

* * *

"Right now, we are here," Lelouch indicated the appropriate spot on the map and Suzaku nodded. "The next milestone we're going to pass will probably be Sutherland. To get there we can either cut through this not-name-deserving forest, which would take two days, or we can go the long way around the forest. That's the more civilized route. There are several cities, but, distance-wise, that's an extra four days. I think the forest is the better choice, as I believe the goal of this expedition is speed, not comfort and tourist-ing about in various cities. What do you think?" His tone implied that he didn't really care what Suzaku thought, and he didn't, but he asked anyway.

"I agree; the faster the better."

Lelouch rolled the map back up and stuffed it into the bag. He got ready to leave.

"You have to leave money, dear," Suzaku drawled, hand on his arm.

"Do _not_ call me that. _Lulu_ is preferable to that." He dumped the appropriate number of coins on the table and then grabbed another handful, "Here, take these, so I don't have to pay for you like your mother."

"Or my sugar daddy."

Lelouch choked, "Note to self: acquire a gag as soon as possible."

Neither noticed the eyes that had followed the exchange of the shiny metal or the group of men that stood and followed them out the door.

* * *

It was around dusk that they reached the start of the 'not-name-deserving forest.'

"Do you want to make camp here or journey for about an hour in _that_- in the dark?" Suzaku's opinion was obvious.

"Camp here," Lelouch agreed, sliding off Lancelot's back.

"Do we need dinner?"

"This part of 'we' does not. This part of 'we' is still full from lunch."

"That is because that part of 'we' stuffed its face, however, this part of 'we' did as well and is therefore forced to agree. No fire necessary then?"

"Quite."

The night was warm.

If they had been omniscient, they would have had a fire. They also would have had the presence of mind to keep watch. As they were not and did not, they were taken by surprise when the attack came.

Luckily, they _did_ have enough presence of mind to at least sleep with their weapons close at hand, or maybe that was just luck. It is not known.

_Un_luckily, both were deep sleepers, Lelouch from years in sleeping in the safety of isolation and Suzaku innately. So they were not wakened by the rather clumsy attackers, who seemed to manage to break sticks with every single step, but by Lancelot's loud whinny. From this, it may be concluded that Lancelot was the most intelligent party member. Lelouch should be ashamed.

Suzaku jerked awake and blinked blearily, noting dimly that they were surrounded, he couldn't see much, and that these people were _probably_ not friendly, due to the definite aura of "about to attack" in their walk and the weapons in their hands.

Lelouch, more quickly awakened, grabbed his crossbow and shot the man above him in the throat. It was after this that he came to the conclusion to that man was about to attack him and therefore _not_ Suzaku. He supposed that last part made him glad. Maybe. (Lelouch couldn't remember loading the bow, and therefore assumed he must have done it prior to falling asleep, but had no idea when.)

Jolted to cognizance by the _twang_ of the bow, Suzaku grabbed his sword, unsheathed it, and jumped to his feet, all in a few seconds, because Suzaku was indeed '_fast like a freak_'.

A few minutes later, the men were dead, Lelouch was bleeding, and Suzaku was breathing heavily. The majority of the bodies were marked with bloody slashes or the kind of holes in their flesh that could only have been from being impaled. Four or five resembled little used pin cushions, Lelouch had good aim, but it had taken him a while to locate the quiver in the dark, which had posed quite a problem.

Lelouch turned, lowering the bow to his side, too exhilarated by _not being dead_ to take note of the fact that he'd just killed three men, assisted in the death of two others, and blood was dripping down his left arm at a rather alarming rate.

He grinned at Suzaku who was staring at the corpses, transfixed.

And that's when three more men jumped out of the forest, Lelouch had _known_ they'd set up camp too close, and grabbed Suzaku.

"Drop your weapons!" one yelled.

Suzaku's sword dropped from his fingers, his brain too stalled by the death at his hands and the dagger at his throat to realize that he could probably break free with a few underhanded moves he'd learned under Lloyd's tutelage.

Lelouch stood still, crossbow pointed squarely at the man he assumed to be the leader's chest.

"Drop the bow or your friend gets it!"

Lelouch laughed coldly, "What makes you think he's my friend?"

"Well, er, you two were – er, camped together, so I just kind of –"

"–just kind of jumped to the wrong conclusion. Didn't your mother ever tell you decisive evidence is everything? That…_boy_ is just a hindrance to me. One I'm forced to thank you for freeing me from."

"Er, well, I –"

"Shut up. I'll leave you the saddle bags and your lives if you let me have the pony. You can do what you like with _him_."

Suzaku stared at him, fury in his eyes, "Lelouch, you –"

"Shut up!" A cuff to the head.

The leader considered Lelouch's offer. "Alright, you can keep the – did you say _pony_?"

Lelouch smirked, "He's a _very _good pony," he drawled mockingly.

"Well, alright then. To each his own I suppose."

Lelouch nodded, "Pleasure doing business with you. If you'll move to the left a little I'll be on my way and leave you to your… whatever."

The men shifted agreeably. Suzaku stared wordlessly as Lelouch saddled the pony with a quick efficiency, swung himself into place, gathered the reins and nudged Lancelot forward toward the forest.

As he passed by the men he jerked the reins sharply to the left and flung himself from the saddle with a high-pitched yelp. He collided with the man holding the knife, effectively knocking him to the ground.

Suzaku came to his senses as Lancelot's hooves took down a second man.

The third men fell to the ground, the brunet's trusty belt knife buried in his side. Suzaku stumbled a little as the fellow kicked by Lancelot collided with him and he was knocked to the ground, the man on top of him. A few quick punches solved that and he was on his feet again.

A muffled grunt drew his gaze to the side where Lelouch was doing his level best to keep the knife of the man he had tackled from skewering him. Of course, because it was Lelouch, his level best wasn't very good.

Suzaku grabbed his once-friend, he wasn't too sure right now, by the shoulder and flung him off. Proceeding to kick the, rather dirty, man in the side, flip him over, kneel on his back, and twist one arm behind his back. The man cried out.

He was alone, his companion had run off.

Lelouch watched in wonder, gripping his bleeding arm, as Suzaku made the man apologize with gratuitous kowtowing before picking him up and kicking him on his way with more force than was probably necessary.

Suzaku turned and looked at the boy on the ground, still panting and wide-eyed.

"I suppose a thank you is in order."

"I could say the same," Lelouch smiled weakly. "Pretty sure I would have ended up dead back there."

The not-bleeding boy jerked the bleeding one roughly to his feet, "As would I have. Of course, that all could have been avoided if you'd just shot them in the first place."

Suzaku's grip on his forearm was starting to hurt, he tried to jerk free. "Yes, and then the other two could have killed you."

"Because they wouldn't have killed me if your _brilliant _scheme had failed."

Lelouch grinned, the blood-loss making him light-headed. "Of course it wasn't going to fail; Lancelot's a _good_ pony."

Suzaku stared at him then started to shake with silent laugher. He finally released the prince's arm; he shook it out, wincing slightly as that joggled the wound.

"At least you finally acknowledge that."

"You can stop laughing at me now."

"No. No, I can't," Suzaku chuckled. "Come on, I'll bandage your arm for you."

"Very kind of you." Lelouch staggered back to the camp, half-falling to sit cross-legged on the ground as Suzaku dug in one of the saddle bags for the bandages Cecile had made them bring.

"That was a _very_ manly yell by the way." He washed the gash with water from one of the skins.

"So sorry. Next time I'll," he yawned, "I'll be sure to growl menacingly."

Suzaku laughed again. "Take off your shirt."

Lelouch was too sleepy to quip at him or accuse him of homosexuality.

"That – that hurt…" he passed out, falling face-forward onto Suzaku's lap.

Suzaku stared at him bemused, "That's pretty sad, Lulu." He dragged him back to his blanket, they'd remembered to bring two, and restarted the bandaging process.

* * *

Lelouch awoke to a dull but steady throb in his wounded arm. Groaning he sat up and cautiously poked at the bandaging. Yes, that hurt. Suzaku had done a good job though, he decided, not that he had much to compare it to.

Speaking of, where was Suzaku?

He glanced around, denying the slight tingle of panic running down his spine.

Oh, there he was, sitting on a rock, watching him.

"I love you madly, but that's still more than a little creepy."

"Why did you save me last night?"

Lelouch shrugged dismissively, "Why not?"

"I don't like you, you don't like me. All we do is fight; so why did you save me?"

Lelouch sighed, stretched and looked at Suzaku through half-closed eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you're kind of – well, _are_– my reason for living.

Suzaku's eyes bugged.

"Not like _that_. I just mean," He sighed, "I really didn't want to have to talk about this – Listen, it's not important, so let's not go into details. The summation is this, you're more useful to me alive than dead. Does that satisfy you?"

"Not in the least!"

Purple eyes narrowed, "That's too bad." He stood and started to roll up his blanket. "Breakfast?"

Suzaku grabbed his upper arm, the uninjured one. "Lelouch, explain."

Lelouch looked him dead in the eye, "It's _really_ not important." He tried to walk away but Suzaku tugged him back so they were facing each other. "Get off me, Suzaku."

The physical contact was starting to bother him.

"No can do, I'm afraid."

Lelouch tried to break his hold, "Seriously, let me g – urf!"

Suzaku had somehow managed to maneuver him so that Lelouch's back was pressed against the stronger one's chest, his arms gripped tightly.

He struggled futilely, attempting an elbow in the side and some highly ineffective thing with his leg.

"I'm not letting you go until you explain."

Lelouch was very, very uncomfortable with this positi- er, situation, which gave him an idea…

Reaching back, he caressed the outside of Suzaku's thigh, simultaneously lolling his head back to expose his throat, "I wonder, are you this forceful in bed?"

Suzaku threw him forward with a noise of disgust, "You are so –"

Lelouch stumbled several feet forward then turned and grinned, "Charming? Alluring? Tempting?"

"Infuriating!"

"That's because you're sexually frustrated…and repressed. You probably have some latent homosexuality going on as well. It's only natural that you find it frustrating to be around me, so attractive and so unattainable."

Suzaku snapped, again. He lunged forward, throwing a punch that would have been less sloppy if he weren't so very, very angry.

Lelouch blocked with one arm and attempted an uppercut with the other. Suzaku caught his fist and snapped a leg out, catching Lelouch in the side and knocking him to his knees.

The downed prince grabbed a handful of Suzaku's shirt and yanked, down and over, catching him off guard and sending him tumbling onto the dirt.

In seconds, Lelouch was on top of him, hands on his throat. Suzaku threw him off by digging his nails between the tendons of Lelouch's wrists. He yelped and yanked his arms back to his sides, making it easy for Suzaku to shove him onto his back and pin his arms down beside his head.

"So you like to be on top then?"

Green eyes blazed and he felt a growl vibrating in his throat.

His opponent sufficiently distracted, Lelouch scooted up on his back and moved his knees sharply apart, throwing off Suzaku's balance and sending him crashing face first onto Lelouch's chest. A quick shove a blow to Suzaku's throat had him gasping on his back as Lelouch stood to kick him in the side.

Suzaku grabbed the ankle attached to the foot about to inflict some pain upon his kidneys and tugged, tipping Lelouch over onto his back. A bit of manhandling later and Suzaku was on his hands and knees between Lelouch's legs, said boy's wrists held tight to the soil once again.

He was happily unaware of how suggestive the position was.

At least he _was_ until Lelouch smirked up at him and said, "Well, you've got me where you want me. Now what are you going to do?"

Suzaku's hands moved, one to hold Lelouch's chest down, the other to punch him in the face.

Lelouch just laughed and spat out a little blood, "Hmm, thought you'd be rough, not abusive."

Suzaku stared down at him, fully ready to punch him again, before he reconsidered and rolled off, laughing. He pressed a hand to his diaphragm, shoulders quaking.

Lelouch propped himself up on one elbow, touching his bleeding lip. "I fail to see just what is so amusing."

Suzaku looked at him then started to laugh harder, "Just – just you."

Lelouch dropped back down, too lazy to hold himself up, and rolled his eyes, "I will never understand you."

He rolled his head to look at Suzaku, still laughing helplessly.

"Well," Suzaku gasped out between breaths, "it _was _time for sparring practice." He seemed to find this notion particularly hilarious, as the volume of his laughter only increased after he said it.

"I don't believe it; you're actually rolling on the floor laughing. I've never seen anyone do that before."

"I really, really hate you," he said when he was able to speak again.

"That's because you know I'm right," Lelouch responded primly, dusting himself off.

"I thought you said you didn't think you were that pretty," the boy on the ground objected, lying on his back, staring up at his companion.

"I said I didn't think I was drop-dead-gorgeous. Do I think I'm pretty enough to inadvertently seduce a young, sexually-repressed, very-much-in-the-closet gay boy? Sure, why not?"

"You are _so_ full of yourself."

"Well, I have to be full of _something_ and it's definitely not you."

Suzaku choked and commenced rolling about on the ground again.

"Note to self: sleep deprivation can evidently lead to hysteria," Lelouch muttered under his breath as he went to pack up camp and saddle Lancelot, who had been placidly watching the whole affair.

* * *

A/N: ... Well, for the most part I like this chapter. There a few bits I'm kind of ashamed to have written (mostly the ones that seemed to write themselves), but overall I'm happy with the result.

**There will be no update next week**. I'm going to be visiting family and I'd rather not have a conversation with my aunt about how I need to use her computer to update my _yaoi fanfiction_. There are some conversations that are better not had.

Anyway, please review!


	6. Sutherland

The day it took to pass through the forest was uneventful, excluding the part where Suzaku told Lelouch he'd done well in the fight and the latter fell off of the pony in shock.

Shortly after reaching the end of the forest they reached a crossroad. Lancelot halted beside a large brown horse, also carrying two riders. The notable difference being the one clinging to other's back was female.

"Nice pony!" the man called, sneering.

Suzaku nodded and smiled, knowing when he was being mocked, especially after spending so much time with the boy behind him, who seemed to have fallen asleep….

Lelouch, who was not asleep, self-consciously shifted his hands to Suzaku's hips, he had had his arms wrapped around the other's waist, and kept his face averted; not wanting them to note his gender, as that would inevitably lead to gay jokes.

The man whistled airily as he watched the clouds, waiting for the caravan to pass. His female stroked his sides and watched how the action made Suzaku squirm in his seat. Suddenly, she leaned forward to whisper something in the man's ear and then bit at the lobe.

Suzaku squirmed more; Lelouch squeezed his hip reassuringly.

"Wanna race?"

"Uh, I –"

"Or are you afraid that you'd lose on that pony of yours."

It was Lelouch's turn to lean forward. "I do believe he's just questioned our, and Lancelot's, manly honor. You're _obligated_ to beat him– massively."

Suzaku twisted, his face unsure, "You think?"

"I know," Lelouch corrected.

"You're on!"

"On three then," the man announced.

The caravan finished passing.

"One."

A sudden wind arose, blowing the woman's hair back out of it's confinement in ripples of molten gold.

"Two."

Lelouch wrapped his spindly arms around Suzaku's waist and gripped Lancelot more firmly with his legs.

"Hey, is that a guy?! Three!" The horse surged forward.

"What hap –?"

"Just _go_!" The prince kicked Lancelot sharply.

Startled, the pony jerked forward. Suzaku and Lelouch leaned forward, minimizing wind resistance. In seconds they were neck-and-neck with the horse. Seeing this, the rider growled and kicked his ride sharply.

A glint of metal caught Lelouch's eye.

"The bastard's using spears. Once again, you are _obligated_ to beat him." He had to yell to be heard over the wind that was doing an excellent job of thoroughly tangling his hair.

Suzaku whispered something to Lancelot that made him bolt forward, gaining even more speed.

The boys on the pony laughed wildly as they left the others in the dust.

When they considered them to have been sufficiently whipped, they halted. Suzaku lead Lancelot to a small stream, relatively close to the road, as Lelouch settled himself on a rock and shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight.

His eyes opened into slits as he watched Suzaku remove the saddle and stroke Lancelot's back, whispering something to him Lelouch could not hear. He smiled softly as he stretched; back arching, he laid back, hands behind his head as he watched the clouds float serenely past.

"Do you want to take a break here?"

"Hmm?" He'd almost fallen asleep.

"You look pretty comfortable; Lancelot could probably use a break after that. I wouldn't mind sleeping for a bit."

Lelouch shrugged, "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I – Lelouch, you feeling okay?"

"Sure, I'm great. Aren't you?"

"No, I'm mostly disturbed. You're being…amiable. I know it's not something you ate, because we eat the same thing – Are – Have you been taking drugs behind my back?"

"Yes, I'm actually a Refrain addict."

Suzaku didn't have a reply to that bit of monotone nonsense, so he just settled down at the base of the rock with a blanket and shut his eyes.

Lelouch sat up suddenly, accidentally kicking Suzaku in the process. "I'm dirty," he announced.

"Er, what?"

"I'm going to wash," he started pulling off his clothes, all gifts from Rakshata. **(1) **He finished tugging, well, peeling, off his pants off at the water's edge. "I wish she could understand that not all pants have to be skintight."

Suzaku's arm conveniently blocked Lelouch from sight. "She thinks you have a nice ass."

"What?!"

"She mentioned it when you were out of the room at one point, something about you having a surprisingly attractive ass for such a skinny boy."

Lelouch twisted to survey himself, "Huh."

"I remember only because she asked me if I agreed."

Lelouch poked at the water with a toe. "And you said?"

"I agreed that you are very skinny."

"You don't think I have a nice ass?"

"Lelouch." His tone was distinctly reprimanding.

"Yeah, I know… Hey, Suzaku?"

"Mmm?"

"Want to join me?"

Suzaku groaned and rolled over, putting his back to his companion, "Were you capable of dodging, and were it not for the fact that it would require me to look, I'd be throwing something at you. Something heavy… Very heavy."

Lelouch laughed and stepped into the water.

* * *

When Suzaku woke up Lelouch was back on the rock.

"I guess I was asleep for a while then, huh, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, rolling over onto his back.

"Why do you say that?" Lelouch asked, starting to button his shirt.

"Is – Is this that game where you can only answer in the form of a question?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" He was nothing if not contrary.

"Do you not know?" It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Is that important?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Suzaku didn't like this.

"Did someone say something to make you think that?"

"Who would say something like that?"

Lelouch hated this game. Schneizel used to trick him into playing it, and he'd always lose. He lost at _everything_ against Schneizel. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Do you know where I can find them?"

"Maybe, do they want to be found?"

This was getting ridiculous.

"Who can answer that question?"

Lelouch had an idea, "Can we stop now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I win."

"What – bas – oh, fuck you."

"It's very kind of you to offer, but I must decline." He started to towel off his hair with another white shirt.

A water drop was making its way down the side of Lelouch's throat; it was a very nice throat. Suzaku –

Suzaku swallowed and coughed, "So, uh, how many of those shirts do you have anyway?" He looked over at Lancelot, making sure he was okay.

Lelouch glared at him.

"Er, I mean, you, uh, seem to have an awful lot of white shirts."

Suzaku didn't want to look at him, he really didn't want to, but –

"I only –"

"Okay, time to go!" Suzaku half-yelled lurching to his feet and away from Lelouch and his stupid water drops.

Lelouch stared after him, bewildered, for several seconds, and then went back to lazily drying his hair.

**

* * *

**They reached Sutherland in the late afternoon. There was an unspoken agreement to get a room (sadly, just the one, to save money) at an inn and spend most of the day getting as much time apart as they could.

After dumping their bags in their room, which was all they could expect from the low price tag, Suzaku went to the stable, just to make _sure_ Lancelot was okay and Lelouch went to the common room.

He'd never been to one before, but he'd read a lot about them. They sounded like fascinating places; drunks, bar fights, pick pockets, tavern wenches. Lelouch was curious.

He opted not to get a drink, he knew he'd have no tolerance after years of not a drop and not much beforehand, just sip of his mother's wine at dinner occasionally, and settled into a corner table; watching.

At the table in front of him two men were engaged in a game of chess. Judging by the piles of coins heaped beside the board, they were gambling. One of the men, about forty, balding, with a drunkard's flush, was losing horribly. Lelouch had an idea.

He stood and approached the loosing man. "I'll play for you."

"What? I don't think so."

"If I win, we split the proceeds 75/25. If I lose, I'll pay for it all.

Three minutes later his opponent was demanding rematch and the original player was happily counting the coins Lelouch had handed him.

"No thanks, you're boring me. Your technique is… not worth discussing."

"Double the stakes!"

Lelouch's lips curled, "I'm not interested in your money."

"Triple!"

Lelouch pretended to think it over, inside he was cackling. He sighed dramatically, "I can survive another twenty minutes of boredom."

"Twen – Twenty minutes?!" the man spluttered.

"If that. You can be white."

"That's an insult."

White always went first.

Lelouch affected a put-upon expression, "I know, I thought you could use the advantage."

Eighteen minutes later, the white king was taken, the table was surrounded by a circle on onlookers and the man was furious.

Lelouch yawned hugely, "Alright you had your second chance, and I'll be taking my winnings now."

"Like hell you will! You cheated, I saw you!"

The murmur of whispered conversation stopped.

For an instant, Lelouch looked murderous. The instant passed.

"You insult me, _sir_. I have no need to cheat against one such as you."

"I have witnesses."

"So does he!" the original player interjected. "He didn't cheat; I'd stake my life on it!" There were murmurs agreements from the crowd.

The man smirked and turned to Lelouch, "And you? Would you stake _your_ life on it?"

The victor stared at the man through bored, half-closed violet eyes, "Of course."

"Alright, let's duel over it then. With the gods as our witnesses, if I win, you have cheated.

_Well, __fuck__. That went poorly._

A hand on his shoulder. "Lelouch, why is the nice man staring at you like he wants to kill you?"

Lelouch lolled his head back to stare up at Suzaku; he hadn't even heard him approach. "Because he does. He's challenged me to a duel because I beat him at chess and he doesn't want to pay up."

"Gambling is wrong."

Suzaku was _such_ a little boy scout. All well, Lelouch could use that to his advantage. "He accused me of cheating."

"Did you?"

Lelouch sighed again, very bored with the proceedings, "No, why would I?"

Suzaku's glare switched targets. "Very well. You demand a duel? Consider it accepted."

Lelouch's opponent looked dismayed and nervous. Suzaku would clearly be tougher to beat than Lelouch, physically at least.

"I, er, that's really not necessary."

Suzaku smiled, "I thought you might change your mind. So why don't you pay the nice boy?"

"I, er, don't have the money."

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku again, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Possibly."

"Alright, give us your money, your clothes, your sword, and we'll call it even."

The loser slumped back in his chair and pulled out his purse. He counted out several large gold coins and deposited them in front of Lelouch, who smiled sweetly and swept the coins into his own purse.

"I'll be retiring for a bit. Should you want another rematch, I'll be here until tomorrow morning."

He went up stairs, ignoring all the eyes that followed him. Suzaku followed him as well.

"For the record, that _was _not what I was thinking," he said angrily as he shut and bolted the door, understandably wary of thieves.

Lelouch stretched out on the bed, the only bed, "He was clearly bluffing. And I would have let him keep his clothes, I have no desire to see that naked."

"How generous."

"If you're going to start preaching, do it to him, he was already gambling when I took over for the first guy."

Suzaku paced the room, restless, "What do you intend to do with the proceeds, _highness_?"

Lelouch ignored the bait, "I dunno. We could save it part of it. You were talking the other day about getting me some stilettos or throwing knives because of my being useless in mêlée against an opponent who isn't under the age of four or sleep-deprived. You also said you were unwilling to sell off Rakshata's sword."

"It's a damned fine weapon; we'd be hard pressed to get a decent price for it. Besides, the more weapons the merrier, as I see it."

Lelouch rolled on his side to look at him, "Do you want it?"

"I already have a sword."

"You could dual-wield."

Suzaku stopped pacing and stared out the small window, then at the boy on the bed. "The idea does have a certain appeal."

"Well then, it's settled. We can get the knives after I sleep."

"Because everything must be on _your_ schedule."

"Of course. Now be quiet."

**

* * *

**Knives purchased, they returned to their room.

"Okay, I'm going to show you to fix and work these, roll up your sleeves."

Lelouch tried, then simply tugged the shirt over his head.

"You really like being topless, don't you?"

"No, I'm simply trying to seduce you with my masculine wiles."

Suzaku shook his head and pulled Lelouch's right arm forward, bending over it. He pulled a freshly-bought leather harness type thing out of a bag and slid it over Lelouch's hand onto his forearm.

He adjusted it so it was properly placed and started to tighten the straps.

Lelouch, seated on the edge of bed with Suzaku kneeling before him, leaned back, acutely aware of how close Suzaku was.

Green eyes glared up at him, "Could you _not_ move?"

"Could you _not_ rub your head against my chest? I'm not wearing a shirt, you know."

"I am not – Whatever." He leaned back anyway, tugging Lelouch's arm with him.

Straps sufficiently tightened, Suzaku slid the short dagger and sheath into place. "Sorry, but you'll have to cut back on the tight shirts, the point of this is to be sneaky, which is your new fighting style. You shift the dagger forward like this," he jerked Lelouch's wrist harder than was necessary and the blade slide forward. "Trying not to cut yourself –"

"Gee, really?"

"-put your thumb and index finger here, pull forward, grip hilt, and stab. Or slice. Or dice. Probably not slash. Try it."

Face screwed up in concentration, Lelouch tried it. It took a few tries to get it right, but he managed in the end.

Suzaku smiled, pleased, "Good. We'll work on maneuvers now, how to actually use the thing. Also, here is your belt knife, boot knife, and throwing knives, to be placed in the back of your belt, the jacket should hide them."

Lelouch nodded, slightly overwhelmed.

The boy on the ground tugged his companion's leg forward, "You put the boot knife in like _this_. Got it? The drawing process there is pretty obvious."

Suzaku still had his hands on his knee.

Lelouch jerked his leg away, "I know you want me, but you could be a little more subtle."

Suzaku grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "Lelouch, I hate to use violence –"

Lelouch snorted.

" –but if you don't stop with that, I'll give you a black-eye to match that lip."

The prince just smirked, "You gonna teach me how to use these things or not?"

**

* * *

**At what sure felt like dinner time, they returned to the common room. The chess players were gone.

Lelouch grabbed an empty table by the door as Suzaku went to the counter to get two plates of whatever they were serving. The one at the table watched with bored half-interest as a minstrel set himself up in the corner.

He strummed his lute experimentally, twisted a few knobs to tune it, and then started to play.

"Here," Suzaku slid a plate full of something steaming and resembling vomit across the table.

"_There was a poor prince named Lelouch!"_

"Lelouch!" the patrons chorused.

Suzaku met Lelouch's eyes, both were wide-eyed and horrified.

"_His father was a douche!"_"A douche!"

"_He was cursed by a witch!"_

"That bitch!"

"_He wan –"_

"Oh, stop that!"

There groans of disappointment and disgruntled murmurs from the listeners.

"The story's a lie!" The speaker was a woman.

"What?"

"No, it's not!"

"Everyone knows the tale of poor Prince Lelouch."

"See, everyone knows it was a _boy_ in that tower. Except for you," Lelouch whispered acerbically in Suzaku's ear.

"Yeah, well –"

"I've been to the castle; it's falling apart and no one's there!"

"Falling apart?" Suzaku murmured.

"Preservation spells, I guess."

"Quit your yammering. Keep singing, you!"

"_He wanted his father in a ditch!"_

"A ditch!"

Lelouch's eyes met Suzaku's. As one, they pushed back their plates, stood, and crossed the room to the table where the woman was sitting.

She looked about their age, with large blue eyes and spiky pink hair. Currently she was stabbing at her food and muttering to herself angrily.

"Mind if we sit?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"We've been to the castle."

It wasn't what Lelouch would have said, but it had the desired affect.

She nodded curtly, and returned to stabbing at her meal.

"I'm Suzaku, this is Lelouch."

Lelouch snapped his head to stare at him, just how dumb could one person get?

The girl's eyes flicked up for a second, startled, then went back to the table. It was a fairly common name.

"You've been to the castle?" She didn't seem to care for the formalities.

"Yeah, but it was in good repair and L –"

"But no one was there."

Seriously, just how dumb was he?

"It was in good repair?" She looked up again, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, well, a little dusty –"

" –but sound enough."

"Was the dragon dead?"

"Very."

Lelouch may as well let Suzaku do the talking. There wasn't much more he could to mess things up anyway.

It was silent at the table.

"Why did you go there?" the very-angry-at-Suzaku boy asked.

She looked uncomfortable. "Looking for something," she hedged.

"What kind of something?" Suzaku was talking again.

Her eyes narrowed, "What business is it of yours?"

"Well, you see, Le –"

"You're right. Sorry for interrupting your meal. We'll be going now."

"We will?"

Suzaku could be so clueless.

"Yes."

**

* * *

**"Well, that was useless," Suzaku muttered, unbuckling his belt.

"What were you expecting?"

"What were _you_ expecting? I didn't hear you protesting the plan."

Lelouch shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe – Do you think she – Never mind."

"What?"

Lelouch sat on the bed, head in his hands, "Do you think she…was the one who was supposed to rescue me?"

Suzaku stopped mid boot removal. "I thought we agreed the curse was fake."

"It could be fake, but still... If there's such a thing as fate, what if we screwed it up?"

Suzaku shrugged and pulled off the boot, "If there really is such a thing, everything will sort itself out in the end, right?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Do you _want_ her to be your one true love? She didn't seem particularly friendly."

"Well, when compared with you…" The smile softened the words.

Suzaku sighed, hands on his hips in the middle of the room. "I suppose you're taking the bed then."

Lelouch looked beneath himself with apparent surprise, like he hadn't been expecting the bed to be there. "… You can have it. I'm going to go…take a walk or something. I need to think."

"You want company?"

"I need to _think_, Suzaku, not butt heads with an idiot."

"Alright then, if you get into another fight you can just get yourself out."

Lelouch bit his lip, "… I'll stay in the well-lit areas."

**

* * *

**Some hours later, Lelouch returned. He, quite considerately, he told himself, did not light a lamp. This time he managed to take off his boots and make it to the floor without running into anything, not that there was much in the way of things to run into.

He stretched out on a promising strip of floor.

It was hard, oddly cold, and wooden.

He rolled over, shifted and rolled over again.

This continued for about ten minutes until he sat up with an irritated exhalation. He rubbed his temple and surveyed the bed. It was fairly large, and Suzaku was curled up on the far side, back to the wall.

He really didn't want to, but-

Quietly, he walked over, lifted the blankets, and slid into place as close to the edge as he could get without falling off.

"Lelouch?"

Shit.

"You're awake."

"You're kind of loud."

"I was trying to be quiet."

"Whatever."

Lelouch said nothing, biting his lip. This was so much worse with Suzaku awake. "I think I'll just go back to –" he sat up.

A hand reached for his arm and slapped his chest instead. A few seconds of fumbling and accidental groping later, Suzaku's hand reached its target. "It's fine, just – you better not kick me."

"Right, er, thanks."

"No problem." From the sound of his voice he was already starting to fall back to sleep. "Besides, you're shifting and sighing was too loud for me to sleep anyway."

Despite the increase in comfort, it took Lelouch a long while to fall asleep. A few days ago, he would've stuck with the floor. Maybe he was growing as a person after all.

**

* * *

**When they awoke they were still safely on opposite sides of the bed, having not fallen victim to the romance novel cliché of cuddling in the night.

Lelouch sat up with a groan, not being a morning person, unlike Suzaku who seemed to be radiant all the time.

"Do we do have to do fighting practice now?"

Suzaku shrugged and finger-combed his hair, "We can run through the knife moves later; it feels kind of weird to do it in town."

"Okay," Lelouch rubbed at his eyes and stood up; staggering over to the door where he'd left his boots.

Dressed, they walked to the stables and Suzaku set about saddling and loading Lancelot.

Lelouch yawned and stretched before settling back against the wall, watching Suzaku at work. His eyes flicked to the side, drawn by motion.

It was the girl from last night.

She looked up and nodded a greeting.

He nodded back.

Suzaku and the girl ended up leading their mounts out of their respective stalls at the same time.

"That's a beautiful horse," Suzaku comment with genuine admiration, affectionately stroking his pony as he said so, so Lancelot would know he was loved.

She smiled fondly, "Thanks, his name is Guren Mk-II. Mostly, I just call him Guren."

Suzaku nodded and smiled, glanced at Lelouch, and then lead the way out of the followed silently, still not quite feeling up to conversing.

"Where's your ride?"

"Hmm? Oh, we, er, share Lancelot."

"You don't have your own?"

Lelouch shrugged and studied the ground underneath his feet.

"I'm Kallen, by the way." She fell into step beside him.

"Lelouch."

"I know, you told me last night."

"Huh, oh, sorry. Not up to thinking just yet."

She laughed, "Yeah, I know how that is. Are you two leaving Sutherland?"

He nodded, "We were just here for the one day."

"Speaking of which, where are we headed next?" Suzaku turned to ask Lelouch as they reached the end of the inn yard and the edge of the street.

"North to Shinjuku, there should be a sign around here somewhere…."

"No need for a sign, it's that way." She pointed left down the street. "I'm headed that way myself, do you – Would you like to go together? I've heard there's a lot of – People get into trouble on that road. Safety in numbers, you know?"

"Suzaku, what do you think?"

"No reason not to."

The group of three made their way in silence to the edge of the city and past the wall.

Suzaku stopped and swung into Lancelot's saddle, looking back at Lelouch expectantly.

It was stupid but Lelouch still felt self-conscious as he took his place behind the brunet.

It probably had something to do with the amusement in Kallen's eyes as she got into place on her destrier.

But she didn't say anything, and Lelouch loved her a little for that.

She also didn't comment as she watched Suzaku attempt to teach Lelouch how to fight with a dagger after lunch, and Lelouch hated her a little for that.

"I've decided not to dual-wield the swords," Suzaku announced as Lelouch dropped to the ground in a highly undignified manner. "You should keep it."

"Because Rakshata gave it to me and I need to learn because it might come in handy?"

"Er, yes."

Neither noticed the quickly masked look of shock on Kallen's face after the brief exchange.

"Hey, Suzaku!"

He turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Fight me."

"What?"

"Just, like you were doing with Lelouch, I want to see how good you are. If you can beat me, I'll buy you dinner in the next town."

Suzaku shrugged, "Alright."

The redhead stood up and drew her sword, moving to take Lelouch's place before Suzaku.

After a few testing strikes their movements became too fast to follow. Demoralized by the image, Lelouch wandered over to check on Lancelot and practice getting the daggers from his sleeves to his hands in private.

That got boring rather quickly so he decided to take a nap.

When he woke up, they were still at it. They were both sweaty, bleeding lightly from a couple small scratches, panting, and looking stubborn.

Lelouch watched them with a sick fascination as they would fight, fall back, pant, and move forward to fight again. At this rate, the loser would be whoever passed out first, neither would admit defeat.

He watched for a few more moments; the strikes were getting weaker and the blocks slower.

"Alright, stop it!"

They stared at him but were too breathless to speak.

"I don't particularly feel like sitting here waiting for the two of you to regain consciousness, which _will_ happen if you continue."

"But – I have – haven't – won…yet." they whined in breathless unison.

"I don't care. It makes no difference to me, now get over here, wash yourselves and sleep for a bit."

"We don't have –"

"Yes, you do."

Suzaku and Kallen looked taken aback by the tone of complete and utter command in his voice. For a second there, he had sounded like the prince he was.

Suzaku was the first to yield, knowing how stubborn Lelouch could be. He smiled at Kallen, "I haven't… had a fight… that good… ever."

She grinned weakly, standing only by grace of her sword, "Likewise. I think I'm just gonna… pass out now." She sat down hard and swayed for a second before falling back to the grass.

Suzaku stumbled forward a few steps, grinning at Lelouch in a way that suggested he had no idea what he was looking at, before stumbling, falling, and staying down.

The prince and the pony exchanged significant looks.

**

* * *

**I think she likes you," Lelouch commented quietly to Suzaku as they sat before the fire at that night's campsite. Kallen, the _she_ in that sentence (obviously), was taking a walk.

"Kallen?"

"Obviously."

"Er, that's, uh – I mean, um – So?"

"So nothing. Just stating an opinion."

"If you weren't planning on going anywhere with it, why say it at all?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Careful, you're starting to sound like me."

Suzaku said nothing.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what?"

"_Kallen_."

"Why do you care?"

Lelouch shrugged, "I was _attempting_ to make conversation that wouldn't end in us fighting. That clearly failed." He stood.

Suzaku tugged him back down. "Nothing I suppose."

"You don't like her?"

"I – Why – It doesn't matter."

Lelouch cocked his head to the side; he had a feeling he was getting somewhere. "Why doesn't it matter? For that matter, what doesn't matter?"

"How I feel about her, which I don't particularly. And it doesn't matter because I wouldn't do anything about it anyway."

"Why not?" Lelouch was confused. This wasn't at all how it went in the books.

"We're not married, or engaged to be so," Suzaku said in a tone that implied Lelouch was an idiot.

Lelouch laughed with genuine amusement. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"What does _marriage_ have to do with anything?"

"It's improper to do such things without a promise of some future commitment."

Lelouch laughed again. This actually explained a lot. "Which doesn't mean it doesn't happen all the time."

"So you think I should do things just because 'everyone does them?' I didn't think you'd have such a jump-on-the-bandwagon mentality, Lelouch."

"I'm not saying you should go about jumping on bandwagons, I'm just saying that it's a silly thing to be so finicky about."

"Cecile says –"

"Cecile lives un-chaperoned with a man she's not married to."

"They're not –!"

"I know they're not. I'm just saying that there's a definite contradiction there. That's okay, but premarital sex _isn't_? Explain how that makes sense."

"_Sex_?" Suzaku squawked, "I was just talking about _kissing_."

Lelouch positively cackled. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he wiped a tear from his eye, "You think kissing is wrong without an engagement ring to accompany it?"

Suzaku turned defensive, "What would you know? You've spent the last eight yngrf –"

It was more of a kiss than that time in the alley, but it still wasn't much of one. It should of course be noted that neither party had a clue what it was doing and Suzaku was too terrified and startled to do much of anything besides sit there as Lelouch, determinedly, tangled his fingers in Suzaku's brown curls, tilted his head to the side and started to move his lips. He was dimly aware of a hand on Suzaku's knee to hold himself up.

He moved away, but didn't release Suzaku's head, when he needed to breathe. He looked at Suzaku through mostly-closed eyes. Suzaku was pale and his pupils were almost disappearing into the whites of his eyes.

When Lelouch leaned forward again it was only partly, a very small part at that, because he just wanted to do so. Most of it had to do with the fact that he didn't have an explanation for what he was currently doing other than, "I told you so!"

_I think I'm starting to figure this out_, he thought at he tugged at Suzaku's bottom lip, his hand inching up to the boy's lower thigh. _This actually… isn't too bad. No fireworks, but_-

But it was giving him the most ridiculous ideas anyway, really, really stupid ideas. He wanted to push Suzaku to his back and move on top of him and- and-

So he contented himself with briefly moving his tongue (you were supposed to do that, right?) past opened-in-a-horrified-gasp lips.

He kissed him one more time firmly on the mouth, and once on the skin right before the boy's ear.

"See? The world didn't end," he whispered.

(That was mostly a grown-up version of "I told you so!")

Lelouch wrapped his arms around his knees and stared into the fire, allowing his companion some time to remember how first to think, then speak.

The problem was, for Suzaku, that the world _had_ ended. Not because it felt better than the times with Milly, which it didn't. Or because it felt worse, which it also didn't. The world ended because it had simply _felt_, which the times with Milly hadn't.

Lelouch wasn't exactly cool with had just transpired either, all the more so because it was entirely his fault. There had been plenty of ways to end the discussion that wouldn't have ended with Lelouch's mind stuttering and creaking while working with rusty gears. His world hadn't ended, it had just jerked a little while spinning around its axis, because he had enjoyed it in a way that went beyond proving his point, not very far, but still beyond the line that represented safety… and sanity.

"Please don't do that again," Suzaku croaked finally.

Lelouch was stung a little. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to do it again, or that he even cared whether or not Suzaku had enjoyed it. He'd proven his point and that was what mattered. But it still stung a little.

"I have no intention of doing so." He poked at the fire for something to do. "I was merely proving a point, nothing more. Please don't delude yourself into thinking I did it for my own pleasure." He stood up and walked away.

This time, Suzaku didn't try to stop him.

* * *

**(1) For some reason I keep picturing Lelouch in David Bowie's outfit from Labyrinth. So if you were wondering about the basic appearance of his wardrobe, there it is. There are, of course, some variances.

* * *

**A/N: That song is a brilliant example of why I should never try writing poetry for real. That being said, if you guys want I can type and post a full version in an A/N at some point.

Yes, I was horribly mistaken when I said I wouldn't update for a while, but this time I'm pretty damned sure. The odds of me typing and editing something post-worthy by Monday morning are pretty much non-existant.

Pony drag racing was suggested so I can take no credit for that.

Just out of curiosity, what is you guys' general opinion on in-the-show Kallen? I like to call her Madam Fanservice XD, but I still really like her.

Please review if you enjoyed it!


	7. Detour

_**SELF-EDITED

* * *

**_Suzaku and Lelouch still weren't speaking the following morning. It was more that Suzaku wasn't talking to Lelouch who wasn't about to put himself out on a limb and try to get him back, even if the "fight" was his fault.

It wasn't like he'd ever _had _Suzaku in the first place, so really there was nothing to get back.

Breakfast was a silent affair, Kallen sitting nervously between the two boys, sneaking glances at them occasionally but mostly staring into the remnants of the last night's fire.

"You can ride with Kallen today," Suzaku said coldly, preparing to get into Lancelot's saddle. "I don't feel like having you touch me."

On a very, very deep-seated level he kept well-buried, Lelouch wanted to apologize for last night. Instead, he swept an elegant bow and said, "I thank you for freeing me of that unpleasant task. I assure, I got no _pleasure _from it."

Suzaku developed a sudden facial tick, jumped onto the saddle, kicked Lancelot far more painfully than necessary and galloped off down the road.

"I'm sorry, do you mind letting me ride with you?"

Kallen already seated, shook her head, "No. Especially if you explain what that was all about."

Lelouch grimaced, "I'm not sure you want to know." He accepted the hand she offered.

"That just means you don't want to tell me."

He carefully took hold of her waist; this was so much more awkward than it had ever been with Suzaku.

"Pretty much. Though I don't think you'd be particularly happy about it, me telling you, I mean."

Kallen shrugged and nudged Guren into a gentle trot. "If you say so."

Lelouch got the feeling Kallen didn't like him much.

**

* * *

**

"We're not going to catch up to Suzaku anytime soon, are we?" Kallen asked as the sun climbed higher and higher in the sky.

"Not without exhausting Guren."

"Hmm. Want lunch?"

Lelouch shrugged, "No reason not to."

They dismounted and moved to the roadside.

"So where are you two going, anyway?"

"North," Lelouch answered shortly.

"How come? Fleeing from something?"

"Suzaku's looking for… something."

"And you?" She passed him food.

Lelouch sighed, "I owe him."

Kallen chewed this over, literally. "You're not a big talker, are you?"

"Sorry," he said with a charming smile that had worked with wonders with every other female he'd encountered thus far. "It's more Suzaku's story than mine. I'm just a guide."

"Right."

They finished eating.

"Should we be going then?"

"I sup- Er, do you want me to- I could help you learn to fight, if you want? Suzaku doesn't seem to be in the mood to do much of anything for you."

"That he doesn't," Lelouch agreed ruefully.

"You going to tell me why?"

"No."

"Alright, stand up and get out your knives."

In some ways, Kallen was a better teacher than Suzaku. She was less patient, but her reprimands tended more towards the verbal than physical abuse, and insults were something Lelouch could handle better than Suzaku could a sword.

"Well, you are getting better," she admitted after an hour or so.

"Which is saying so much?" Lelouch drawled, grinning.

Kallen grinned back, then frowned, "We should be going."

"Right."

**

* * *

**

In the end, they didn't catch up to Suzaku; Suzaku caught up to them.

He came riding fast from down the road toward them, a preteen boy clinging to his back.

Guren and Lancelot slowed as they approached each other.

Kallen and Suzaku slid gracefully out of the saddle; Lelouch tumbled.

His legs had a funny jelly-like feeling to them; Guren was significantly wider than Lancelot.

Suzaku glanced at them. "This boy says there's a bandit group attacking his village."

"We'll help," Kallen said instantly.

Lelouch wasn't so sure, "It sounds like a lot of bother, and I see no gain in it for us. Besides, Suzaku, didn't we agree the other day that speed was the important thing in this trip, so as to free ourselves from each other as soon as possible?"

"We can't just leave them to die!"

"Don't be such a boy scout! Do you want to die before you find your-"

"I'd rather die now than carry this guilt for the rest of my life."

Lelouch threw up his hands. "Fine. Whatever. Boy, draw a map, including the buildings and where, roughly, the bandits are located."

Frightened, he complied.

Lelouch squatted on the ground, studying the configuration of rectangles and circles in the dirt.

"The circles are the bandits?"

"Yeah. I heard them say they were going to take the villagers to the town hall, which is here," he drew an X.

Lelouch nodded, that made sense. "Do you know if they had scouts or look-outs in the woods surrounding the village?"

The boy shook his head, "No. No one caught me and I wasn't making any effort to be stealthy."

"Right," Lelouch nodded. "Okay, what's going to happen is this." He stood and stepped over the map to Lancelot where he promptly began rifling through one of the saddle bags.

"And before you two to start to argue, I've considered all the options and this one makes the most sense, considering the layout and supplies we have, ie, the two of you and your respective mounts."

"And you," Kallen pointed out.

"Kallen, you've seen my fighting abilities. They're nothing worth speaking of. And so, I'm going to help in the only capacity I can, apart from this whole planning business. Suzaku, you know what I'm talking about." He pulled out the corset.

Suzaku's mind worked frantically… "No!"

"And why not?"

"You'll die, idiot!"

"Suzaku, we've proven multiple times that you're the idiot. And I won't die because you two are going to save me." He exchanged his shirt for a more expensive-looking one. "And the only reason you don't want me to die is because you need me.

"I'm going to go in, dressed as a bag, and challenge the leader to single combat."

He shoved one of his sleeves up to his elbow and pulled out one of the wrist sheathes. "Suzaku, if you please." Suzaku obeyed automatically.

"I'll make sure the entire bandit group is there. Or as many as I can get. I'll draw them away from the town hall so you two can sneak in and free the villagers. And then, you'll come rescue me.

"Please don't take too long with the villagers. We all know I can't hold my own for long."

"And how exactly do you propose we rescue you with all the bandits watching your wretched duel?"

"Take the crossbow and some of the throwing knives. Kill as many at range as you can, then move in with your swords while I go find a place to hide and lick my wounds, not literally of course."

Kallen shook her head. "I don't like this plan."

"Neither do I," Suzaku agreed.

"Me either," the boy commented casually.

They stared at him.

"Sorry."

Lelouch didn't bother looking up, focusing on hooking the eyelets on the front of corset as Suzaku righted his sleeves over the sheathes.

"Can either of you two think of a better plan? And if the words "frontal charge" escape either of your lips I'll shoot you myself."

Kallen snorted. Suzaku shook his head, "No, he actually can kill people with his crossbow. I've seen him to do it."

She looked surprised and impressed.

"That's a no then?" Lelouch feigned surprise. "Okay, let's go. I don't suppose you two know how long a ride from here this village of yours is?" he addressed Suzaku and the boy.

They shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised? May as well leave now then."

Suzaku and Kallen got on their mounts. Lelouch approached Guren-

"Lelouch!" Suzaku called.

The boy in question turned, the brunet glanced pointedly behind him.

"To spare Guren."

Lelouch didn't point out that Lancelot had been worked hard already today and he was certainly heavier than the boy… well, on second though, maybe not. Instead, he helped the boy into the saddle behind Kallen before taking his place.

"I don't like this plan," Suzaku repeated after they began to move. He let Kallen lead the way, to give them a semblance of privacy.

"It's not your choice, Suzaku."

"It's not like you, Lelouch. You don't like people and you yourself said that there's no gain in it for us. So why are you risking your life?"

"Maybe I just can't wait to be free of you."

"Lelouch."

"Or I could just be trying to build up some good karma."

"Wh-"

"I'm going to kill my father, Suzaku." He said it quietly enough that Kallen and the boy wouldn't be able to hear, his lips were almost brushing Suzaku's ear to do it.

Suzaku's shoulder twitched in response, moving Lelouch back. He said nothing.

"I'm serious, Suzie. I decided it last night after I- After I left the campfire."

"I know he's an asshole, or a douche like the song said, but do you really think-"

"Yes, Suzaku, I really think."

Suzaku sighed heavily, "I think it's a bad idea, I know it actually, but," he sighed again, "but I won't try to stop you, if that's really what you want."

Lelouch blinked, he hadn't been expecting that. "Thank you." Lelouch fiddled with the material of Suzaku's shirt beneath his fingers. "Do you remember when I said you were my reason for living?"

"Yes. That's hardly the kind of thing a man forgets."

"I meant it. If- I'd still be stuck in that tower if it weren't for you. Well, I'd be with Kallen. Anyway- Even if I had gotten out on my own I'd probably have just gotten myself in some ill-conceived revenge plot. At least with you I have something borderline fun to do before I get myself killed."

"I think we should reconsider the opinion that I'm the idiot here. At least I know what my life is worth."

"Maybe your life is worth than mine."

Suzaku laughed, thoroughly surprising the boy at his back. "If I'm a boy scout, you can be the skinny emo boy."

Lelouch chuckled, "Alright, I can't argue with that one. Well, I could, but it would be lying."

"Just don't start cutting your wrists and crying all over me, 'kay?"

Before the reader throws up their hands in disgust, or just throws up, it is probably necessary to point out that what Lelouch had just said was a load of waffle. He had absolutely no intention of dying until his father was in his grave… or severely maimed, maiming worked, too.

However, by pretending to be all deathwish-tastic he could probably garner some sympathy, the better to later manipulate the boy scout.

The bit about Suzaku being his reason for living had been more means to the same end; getting Suzaku wrapped around his little finger. The opportunity presented itself so beautifully he simple couldn't resist.

The real reason he had even considered the plan, a reason he would never admit out loud, was that he trusted Suzaku, and his sense of honor, to come save him, and his abilities to do so successfully.

**

* * *

**

By the time they reached the boy's village, Kanto, it was early evening and raining heavily.

They stopped at the town limits, out of sight of the few bandits on patrol duty.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Suzaku asked Lelouch seriously.

Kallen watched quietly.

Lelouch wasn't sure. Lelouch wasn't sure at all. He was really starting to question his own sanity, maybe being locked up in a tower for all those years had had some effect after all, other than agora- and antropophobia.

"Of course." He checked the buckling of his belt for the second time in as many minutes, then the boot knife, wrist sheathes and throwing knives, which he had yet to practice with.

"Be careful," Kallen said in a mostly perfunctory tone.

"Really, do."

Suzaku, at least, said it like he meant it.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine," he declared with false bravado. "Just, uh, don't take your time, okay?" He still didn't let his nervousness show.

Suzaku chuckled humorlessly, "Well, I'll try, but we might need to stop for tea."

Lelouch snorted and didn't look him in the eye.

He'd checked everything three times over; there was no more reason to stay. He smiled and nodded, still not looking in them in the eyes. They said nothing.

He left and walked straight toward the pair of bandits semi-guarding this section of village entrance.

The group left behind snuck through the woods, close enough to hear.

"-die?"

A loud, false laugh, "Hardly! The only one who's going to be dying here is your leader. Take me to him! I've come to challenge him to single combat."

It was the men's turn to laugh. "You? Do you have a deathwish, boy?"

Lelouch tossed his, now dripping, hair back haughtily. "I've come to free the people of this village from your nefarious clutches."

"We should kill you here!"

"Wait, the boss might like this one; he's funny as hell. What say you we take him to him?"

The first man shrugged and turned away, gripping one of Lelouch's arms tightly. His companion grabbed the other.

"Shit," Suzaku, hidden behind a bush, swore. "He really did it. I didn't think-"

"Who the hell is he? I mean, he talks like a noble, sure, but just then, he really sounded like-"

"It doesn't matter. The only thing he'll be is dead if we don't move soon."

"You know," Kallen said, considering, "we could just leave him here."

**

* * *

**

The bandit leader proved to be a skinny, wiry sort of man with a scimitar on either hip and a scar running down one side of his face from the end of his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth.

"What's this?" he spat.

"He's come here to challenge you." The speaker pushed Lelouch to his knees in the mud.

"Single combat, 'e says."

"Does he now?"

"Sure as I am ugly."

The leader snorted, "Alright then. I suppose I can spare a minute or two."

Lelouch felt sudden sympathy for all the men he'd said similar to before a chess match, quickly followed by a sinking sensation in his stomach, those words had always come true.

"You're going to fight me like _this_?"Lelouch cried, indignant. "That will no do at all; I want your men to witness your defeat."

"_My _defeat? Well, if you insist I'll give you the honor of a public execution."

Lelouch tossed his head with the special sort of arrogance one has to be born with. "This location will not do at all. Would not somewhere like the town square give us both more room to move and more space for the spectators?"

He had to get them all away from the town hall.

The leader shrugged, "As a favor to the dying. You two, round up your brethren, the ones who I didn't assign to specific tasks, this should be worth watching. I'll drag it out as long as possible."

**

* * *

**

The bandits had formed a circle around the two men. The ring made certain to shove Lelouch should he get too close to them.

He got to practice his rolling.

The bandit leader was true to his word, he was dragging it out, barely even paying attention as he played with Lelouch. Lelouch wished the man had been sleep deprived.

Still, the man was bleeding from a few scratches. It was doubtless that he'd allowed Lelouch to get to him, but still.

As for Lelouch himself, he wasn't bleeding at all, but fear and low stamina had combined to put him in a bad state.

Two minutes in, Lelouch stopped caring and started worrying, _where was Suzaku?_

Five minutes in, the men got bored and started yelling encouragements and insults, _where was Suzaku?_

Eight minutes in, the bandit king attacked with a little more vigor, _where the hell was Suzaku?_

Twelve minutes in, he bored completely of playing, _where the fuck was Suzaku?!_

**

* * *

**

Lelouch deflected another blow with his sword, and leaned back to dodge another. He took a step back and paid for it. He went farther than he meant to, his boots had skidded in the mud and he didn't manage to roll in time to dodge the push. He went sprawling into the mud. The bandit leader allowed him to get back to his feet before recommencing the offensive.

Lelouch's mind was working furiously. Sure, he couldn't fight for the life of him, ha ha, but he was damned smart.

He backed up, feinted, and ducked. The shoved intended for him hit the leader in the chest; the man went reeling.

Lelouch feinted with his sword again. His left wrist flicked, a few seconds later he'd managed to stab the man in the side. He knew enough of anatomy, however, to know he'd missed anything vital. Too bad, really.

The men roared in disapproval.

_Where was Suzaku?_

He looked around desperately, miscalculating the recovery time.

His sword was knocked from his hand and a kick dislodged his dagger. Suzaku would kill him for that if he survived this. If Suzaku ever showed up.

He looked around again, had he heard footsteps, or was that the rain?

A kick in the stomach knocked him to his back as the men moved back to make room.

The men hooted and howled as Lelouch lay gasping in the cold, clinging mud.

Lazily, the leader sheathed his sword and dropped down to straddle Lelouch, his hands around the boy's throat.

_Where was Suzaku?_

_Suza-oh!_

Lelouch dug his nails between the tendons of the man's wrists and shoved him to his back when he recoiled.

Lelouch was on him, a hand on his chest, the other raised and balled into his fist.

He punched the man in the face. Hard. His knuckles hurt. He raised his fist to do it again and-

a starburst of pain across the back of his skull. He swayed and fell to his side.

Half-conscious, he heard the men discuss the value of his clothes, the possibility of a ransom, and felt rough hands relieving him of the corset, shirt, boots, wrist knife and throwing knives.

Suzaku was going to kill him. If Suzaku ever showed up.

He was dimly glad he'd left his jewelry with the brunet, most of it had been gifts from Nunnally.

He lost consciousness.

**

* * *

**

When he came to he was greeted by the smell of horse and old manure. A stable?

He was in one of the stalls, he surmised, a large one, dumped in the corner atop a pile of hay. His arms were tied behind his back, his ankles were stuck together by many coils of rope, and the hay was scratching his bare back.

The entirety of his person hurt, from the throbbing in his head, and the tell-tale tacky feel of dried blood in his hair, to a few sluggishly bleeding cuts, and the rest just felt like he'd been beaten with a hammer.

And the whole of his back was coated in mostly-dried mud.

Well this was just great.

Dizzily, he looked at the man standing by the front of the stable, presumably his guard.

The man was- was-

Fuck.

Judging by the way the man was staring at his body, apparently not noticing he'd woke up, the man was either desperately horny, bored, or- or-

_Ah, fuck me. Ew! No. No, never mind. Suzaku-_

_Where _was_ Suzaku?_

Although, at least he hadn't done anything while Lelouch was unconscious, he seemed to be trying to resist, the way he kept biting his lip and looking away.

All well, he could probably get out of this himself. What was dignity really worth anyway?

His earlier nonchalance about his loss of life having been a tasty breakfast food, Lelouch really did, when one got right down to it, want to live. Even if he couldn't kill his father, he was finally free, he'd be damned if he got about a week of freedom before dying a pathetic death in _dirty hay._

"Hey," he croaked. His voice wasn't strong enough, he had to try again.

"Hey."

The guard managed to tear his eyes away from Lelouch's hips to look at his face.

The man must be really desperate to want him in this state.

"You should untie me." He attempted a smile. His face hurt, had they hit him while he was unconscious? Probably.

"Why the hell should I do that?" The man grunted.

"I'll, uh." What the hell was that line again? Oh, right, "I'll make it worth your while."

"I don't what you're talking about boy. I'm here to guard you."

Oh great, a bandit who made a pretense of rule-following. This was probably his first real assignment.

Lelouch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He shifted on the hay, noticeably lifting his well-ogled hips.

The guard swallowed. "I suppose you want me to let you go after?"

"That'd be nice yeah."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

Lelouch tossed his hair back; he smelled like blood and hay; his skin was clammy from the mud. "Do you think your boss will promote you after this? Guarding an unarmed, tied-up, pathetic-in-a-fight prisoner who will get you no ransom money whatsoever. Right. You probably won't get even a pat on the head for this. My way, we both get something out of it."

"I could get my something without giving you your something."

_Fuckfuckfuck_, he had to have a smart one, didn't he?

"Yeah, but not _all _your something. I'm told I, uh," this was the worst attempt at seduction in the history of mankind, "have a very talented tongue." He'd just said that hadn't he? He'd never be able to look himself in the eye after this.

That was a stupid thing to say, considering what was probably to come.

…poor word choice.

The man studied his lips consideringly, "I could get that anyway."

"And I could bite."

"You could do that even if I promise to let you go when I'm done with you."

"I won't, on my honor as a noble."

"What kind of noble gets no ransom?"

It was _never_ this hard in the books.

"A cast-off noble is still a noble. I have my honor."

Wait- had he heard something just now? No, just the wind.

The man shrugged, finally won over.

"Could you, ah, help me to my knees?" He might have to actually go through with this. No, biting was always an option, but in order to bite he'd still have to-

"Right." The man knelt to help him.

Lelouch winced as the man applied pressure to a bruise on his ribs as he lifted him.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's not a problem. Ow, my hair!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay, really." Lelouch affected a casual air. He was trembling and nauseated.

That damned wind was so loud.

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, also shutting out the soft sound of the guard's pants being unlaced.

There was a slick sound, a wet gurgle and the thud of something heavy hitting the ground.

Lelouch opened his eyes.

Suzaku was glaring down at him. "Are you _serious_?"

The guard's throat was slit, he lay on the ground bleeding rapidly, staring at Lelouch with unseeing eyes.

"Could you have taken any longer?"

Suzaku dragged him roughly to his feet. "I cannot believe you. Were you actually going to- to-"

"Blow him for freedom? Probably not, I was planning on biting. And besides, it's still better than letting him fuck me."

"Oh yes, and after you bit him you could hobble away with your _tied together ankles_." Suzaku turned him about and shoved him into the wall.

"Urf." Lelouch tried to balance with a shoulder and his face. The wall was very rough. "If you hadn't taken so damned long it wouldn't have been as issue!" Lelouch snapped as Suzaku knelt and started sawing the ropes with his belt knife.

He spread his legs a little for balance.

"You spend all your time playing the arrogant princeling, when really you're willing to _blow someone_ just to keep your life."

"I have to stay alive, Suzaku, until I kill my father. If I have to suck a few cocks to do, than fine, so be it."

Suzaku stood and pressed Lelouch harder into the wall with a hand on the small of his back as worked at severing the ropes around his wrists. He said nothing.

Lelouch twisted his head a little, trying to get a look at the boy behind him. "I suppose there's nothing you'd be willing to sacrifice _your_ dignity for."

Suzaku glanced up at him, eyes blazing. "I am very mad at you."

They were standing very close, Suzaku was warm at his back.

"I hate to be redundant, but if you hadn't taken your precious time-"

The ropes fell away at last and Suzaku turned Lelouch around again and held him to the wall by his elbows.

Lelouch's breath caught, Suzaku looked like shit. (And why the hell were they standing so damned close?) "You look like shit," he commented politely.

Suzaku said nothing, just looking him over.

"What? No witty retor- what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, dumbass."

"Yeah, _why_?"

Suzaku shifted his arms around his ribs and held him tighter. "I'm sorry," he confided to the crook of Lelouch's neck.

Tentatively, Lelouch patted him on the back. "I'm okay, you know. Slight mental scarring and a few cuts and bruises… and a concussion… and did I mention the cuts? Anyway, other than _that,_ I'm fine. Virtue intact and everything."

Suzaku snorted, "That is so not the point."

"Then what, pray tell, _is_ the point?" This hug thing was getting old.

"I'm really, really sorry. We kinda got lost, and there were more on duty than we expected and because we got there too late all the men you got hurt drawing away were back in place. And then we couldn't find you. I had to beat someone up to figure out where they took you."

"Huh, didn't think you were the type, boy scout."

"Shut up." He wrapped his arms tighter again and buried his face in Lelouch's neck.

Lelouch sighed and drummed his fingers against Suzaku's back. "This is really touching, but do you think you could let me go?"

"Not yet." His arms shifted, one around his shoulder, one lower so the hand rested at the concavity of his waist. He rubbed his skin softly.

Okay, this wasn't _too_ awful. And when was the last time anyone had hugged him anyway?

For a second, he actually relaxed and held Suzaku back. Then the sensation of Suzaku's breath on his neck jolted him back to sanity. "Alright. That's enough."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Suzaku released him. He was blushing for some reason and his arms and parts of his face were now very, very muddy.

Lelouch took a staggering step forward and stumbled into Suzaku's side.

Suzaku put one of Lelouch's arms around his shoulders and lifted. Mostly carrying the prince, he left the stable.

"They really beat the shit out of you, huh, Lulu?"

"Took them… a while. You would've done better."

"Thanks… I think."

"I'm really dizzy."

"I know, we'll get you the town hall, that's where they're taking care of the wounded."

"Hm'kay."

Men jumped out of the darkness in front of them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Lelouch groaned.

Suzaku shoved him off and back, "Get behind me."

Lelouch was going to comply like the good little boy he was when a shape to the side of the stable caught his eye.

He staggered over toward it, wondering whether or not he was hallucinating.

The horse butted him affectionately with its nose when he was close enough.

Even Lelouch knew it was a damned fine horse, glossy, black and large. Better yet, it was already saddled.

"It's possible that this is a stupid idea, but I'm too concussed to care," he confessed to the horse as he dragged himself into place.

The horse, Lelouch was pretty sure it was male, moved obligingly forward when Lelouch tapped him with his heels.

They rounded the corner of the stable. Suzaku was doing pretty well, but he had been tired at the start of the fight.

"Okay, boy, let's go help, Suzie."

He tapped harder, bent forward and remembered to growl menacingly as he mowed down the bandits.

They threw themselves the side and ran off as soon as they made it to their feet.

Suzaku was staring up at him, wide-eyed with wonder.

"Need a ride, princess?" Lelouch teased, he was definitely delirious.

Suzaku gawped, but accepted the (useless) hand up Lelouch offered.

Lelouch turned the horse toward town and kicked him to a trot.

"So," Suzaku asked as he settled his arms around Lelouch's waist, "did you _really_ say you had a talented tongue?"

Lelouch weighed his options carefully, "Are you ever going to let me forget that?"

"No."

"Al… alright then- let's go… find Ka- Ka- Kafuck."

Lelouch would have fallen off the horse had Suzaku's arms not already been around him.

"You have a thing about passing out, don't you?" Suzaku muttered with mock bitterness to the unconscious form in his arms. Keeping one arm tightly around Lelouch, Suzaku snagged the reins from the prince's limp hands with the other.

**

* * *

**

Lelouch awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling and pain, lots of pain.

Managing not to groan, he turned his head to figure out where he was, hopefully not another stable.

Suzaku was sitting in a chair next to his bed, brow furrowed as he read a book.

"You look ridiculous," Lelouch informed him hoarsely.

"At least I didn't pass out," Suzaku returned, shutting the book.

Lelouch grunted an accord and glanced down at himself.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, or pants by the feel of it, but he was covered from the ribs down by a sheet. There was bandaging across the slash on his bicep and more on his thigh, he was pretty sure, he didn't even remember being wounded there. He was mostly purple.

His head throbbed nastily; he put a hand to his temple, more bandaging there.

"You have a concussion," Suzaku informed him, looking very knowledgeable with his legs crossed and the book in his lap. "Only two cuts needed bandaging, the rest should be fine on their own, as long as you don't exert yourself, which I doubt is a problem. And, as you probably noticed, you are bruised pretty much everywhere. The swelling in your face should go down in a day or two."

Lelouch had forgotten about that. "Fucking bandits," he muttered, adjusting himself, "I feel like shit."

"The physiks are all surprised you managed to stay conscious as long as you did. I didn't mention you were also capable of negotiations, of a sort, and riding a horse that could kill you without trying."

"No, Gawain's a sweetheart."

"You named him already."

"I didn't name him, that's his name."

"… Right. Anyway, the theory is either you're a demi-god come to lead us to salvation or you were high on adrenaline and fear."

Lelouch smirked, his face still hurt, but it was worth it. "And which theory do you subscribe to?"

"The former of course, I always knew you were special."

Lelouch smiled but said nothing, staring at the ceiling.

"I bandaged you myself," Suzaku added out of nowhere.

Lelouch grunted.

"Well, the nurses and physiks looked more eager to molest your unguarded flesh than prevent you from _dying_, not that there was actually any threat of that, so I figured I should do it myself, just to preserve your virtue."

"You're so considerate."

Suzaku twisted his lips and stayed quiet.

In truth, Suzaku didn't know why he'd done it.

That was a lie, yes, he did. And it had nothing to do with molestation. It went more like this:

Suzaku had rescued Lelouch.

Which made Lelouch, in a way, his.

Suzaku had been raised first with two older brothers, then with a lunatic and his companion. He wasn't used to having anything for himself, other than Lancelot.

Suzaku didn't really like sharing.

Moreover, his property was damaged, vulnerable.

Lelouch was his; he'd protect Lelouch.

"When are we getting out of here?"

"When you're well enough to travel." He sounded like he was getting ready for a fight.

"And how long will that be?"

"A couple days."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I am not staying in this town for a few days. We leave tomorrow."

"It's not just you and me, you know, we have to check to make sure it's okay with Kal-"

"We can go without her, it doesn't matter to me."

"Lelouch,-"

"We're leaving tomorrow if you have to tie me to my damned saddle."

"I'm going to find some food for you, you should eat something. You are going to stay there and try to stop being so stupid."

He left the room.

Lelouch had never been one for following orders. He dragged himself out of bed as soon as Suzaku shut the door. A quick scan of room showed him where a pile of clothes were located. They looked like Suzaku's, he decided as he pulled them on. He wondered what had become of the clothes he'd had on.

He made it outside with only minor attempts at stealth and one instance of blatant flattery. He settled on a wall and watched the people's attempts at rebuilding all they'd lost. The passers-by stared back, he probably looked like an escapee from a mental institution... or a demi-god.

Suzaku found him out there a few minutes later. He passed him a bowl of broth and a spoon.

Lelouch made a face.

"You're not allowed solid food just yet."

He tried some, not bad. "I really don't want to stay here."

"The people think you're a hero."

"I thought I was a demi-god. Have I been demoted?"

"They're talking about a statue."

"You're kidding me."

Suzaku shook his head.

"Well, that explains why they've all been staring at me."

"That and you look like an escapee from a mental institution."

_I knew that. _"Attempts as distraction aside, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Are we now?"

"Yes. Suzaku, if I have to tie _you_ to _your_ saddle we will leave tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Princess, but," Suzaku wrinkled his nose, "do you think you could wash first?"

* * *

A/N: I have returned! Sorry for not being able to reply to most of your reviews. My free time has not been over abundant of late.

Quick comments on the chapter/story:

The scene with guard was originally supposed to be tense and dramatic, it turned into... that. I think I like "that" better.

There will actually be plot at some point, possibly even serious plot. We haven't really gotten there yet, but it will exist in the not too distant future. (It shouldn't be too serious, I don't do serious well.)

I swear, there will be actual SuzaLulu at some point, they're just being incredibly stubborn, but I'm working on it.

Updates probably won't be as frequent as they used to be, I'm not sure. It turns out absence does not always make the heart grow fonder.

I know I had something else to say...

... I drew Lelouch in a maid outfit....

Please review if you enjoyed it!

* * *


	8. Testing 1,2,3

**_SELF-EDITED

* * *

_**A day's hard riding brought them to the port city of Shinjuku where they made their not-very-extended good-bye to Kallen, who opted to continue North by boat as it was faster. After, of course, she concluding her very vaguely described business in Shinjuku.

They only stayed the night there because the horse and pony were tired and neither boy would complain overmuch about sleeping in an actual bed. Even if they had to share one, which they did. They left in the morning after a lazy breakfast and a stroll about the city. They avoided all clothing stores.

After that, they made terrible time.

Lelouch insisted on lengthier and more frequent bathing, which could be due to Suzaku's comment before they left Kanto, but probably had more to do with Suzaku himself who insisted on more fighting practice. The idea for that was that in case a situation like that in Kanto arose again, or if Lelouch ever got cut off from Suzaku in a fight, the latter didn't want to worry about having to protect the former.

If either of them noticed that Suzaku spent more time pinning Lelouch to the ground than teaching him to fight, neither commented. Just as, in an act that can only be blamed on sheer stupidity, neither realized just how right Lelouch had been when he'd said that he was pretty enough to inadvertently seduce a young, sexually-repressed, very-much-in-the-closet gay boy.

After all, he already had.

* * *

It was the eighteenth time in four days that Suzaku had Lelouch trapped beneath him; Lelouch had quit struggling after the eleventh.

He sighed, stared at the sky past Suzaku's head and resisted the urge to whistle, this was getting a little boring and- Why hadn't Suzaku let him up yet? Usually after these little incidents Suzaku would get off him and the whole thing would start over. Except Suzaku wasn't so it wouldn't.

Lelouch switched his gaze over to- Why was Suzaku staring at him like that? Specifically, why was Suzaku staring at his _mouth _like that?

Oh.

No.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Suzaku attempted to sound innocent and failed. The tell-tale guilty blush wasn't helping his case any.

"Kiss me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but you're staring at me like that time in the alley."

"You kissed me."

"That was to prove a point."

"Well, you know what they say about turnabouts."

"They're fair plagf-"

Lelouch really, really wanted to not enjoy it, he did. He did his best. He thought about how annoying Suzaku was, how stupid and loud and- and- If felt… nice.

Suzaku had apparently figured out how to kiss somewhere in the interim; Lelouch wasn't sure how, where, or why, and he certainly wasn't going to ask.

So instead of lying there and disliking it, he gave a resigned mental sigh and opened his mouth when Suzaku made a soft pleading noise in the back of his throat.

This was less nice. Suzaku had evidently not figured _this_ part out, the flicks of his tongue were sloppy and the pressure was all wrong, either too hard or too delicate. Still, it could be worse, and it was getting better rapidly.

Lelouch's lungs were just starting to burn a little, like when he'd stayed underwater too long when swimming as a child; when Suzaku pulled his tongue back, closed his mouth, and returned to his on-his-hand-and-knees position. He stared down at Lelouch with an utterly black face.

Lelouch was silent for a second, considering. "Mindfuckery again?"

"Nope," replied Suzaku, standing up and offering him a hand, "Pay back."

Lelouch accepted the hand, "I'm quite sure I didn't kiss you like _that_."

Suzaku shrugged, "Let's call it an interest fee."

Lelouch shrugged as well, "Shall we keep going then?"

"May as well."

So they returned to their original positions, Lelouch retrieved his knives and they restarted the training session.

Suzaku didn't pin him at all for the rest of that day.

* * *

Lelouch came to a horrifying conclusion as they rode that day, Lelouch on Gawain, who had taken to following him about back in Kanto, Suzaku on Lancelot (because he was a _good_ pony). It started when he considered the kiss that morning, and the one before Kanto, and then there was the incident with the bruise balm, _especially _the incident with the bruise balm; he suppressed a shudder.

He had always considered himself to be above such base, tasteless things, but he had reached the undeniable conclusion that he, Lelouch vi Britannia cum Lamperouge… had a libido. And that libido was declaring in clear, no uncertain terms, that it wanted, no, _demanded_ Kururugi Suzaku.

Naturally, Lelouch was horrified.

And that is where the conflict began.

On the one hand, he wanted Suzaku, really, really wanted. Lelouch was stubborn, willful and demanding. He liked the taste of freedom. He liked getting what he wanted.

But he didn't _want_ to want Suzaku; he hated the very idea of it. So his right hand was declaring that, as an attractive, (extremely) intelligent, prince (albeit an outcast one) he would _not_ do so low a thing as seduce/sleep with/kiss or engage in other such activities. _Especially_ not with Kururugi Suzaku.

The problem was, he really, really wanted to.

**

* * *

**

That night passed as most of the rest of them had, with the two sleeping on opposite sides of the campfire. (They'd gotten lax about keeping watch.)

During the morning training session Suzaku didn't pin him.

During the afternoon training session Suzaku didn't pin him.

Lelouch was a little disappointed and a little pissed. Subconsciously, of course. Consciously, he hadn't noticed because neither had noticed just how much Suzaku had taken to pinning the skinny boy down and _grinning_ at him in that infuriating way.

All Lelouch really knew was that he was angry. And so during the next morning's practice he pinned Suzaku. He had let Suzaku knock him to the ground, pretended to need a hand up and tugged the brunet down instead. Not the most honest, or original, move in the book, but it had the desired effect, namely, getting Suzaku on his back.

He struggled, of course, but by this point in time Lelouch had learned from first hand experience more than a few ways of keeping someone down. Suzaku, of course, knew more ways to get up, but, for some odd reason, chose not to employ them. He sighed and raised his eyebrows, "Now what, Lulu? Aren't you going to let me up?"

Lelouch frowned down at him. "You could get me off- Er, off _of you_, so why aren't you?"

Suzaku looked guilty, "I was trying to improve your self-esteem."

"_Or_, you don't like being on top as much as I thought."

"I thought we agreed to cut back on the gay jokes."

"Maybe I'm not joking."

"Then what are you doing?" Suzaku was getting impatient and contemplating which way of getting Lelouch off, off _of him_ of course, would be the most painful and/or degrading.

Lelouch smirked, self-satisfied and more than a little creepy, "Just testing something."

Suzaku responded to the kiss on pure instinct, when he developed this instinct is not clear. Whatever the reason, he responded and they soon found an easy rhythm instead of the rough, unsynchronized crush it had been earlier. Lelouch whimpered pathetically as he sank down onto Suzaku's body and tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling his head back.

He felt less bad about the whimper when Suzaku groaned a little as he opened his mouth and rolled them over, his hands having found their way to Lelouch's waist.

Suzaku pulled Lelouch's hands out of his hair and held them above Lelouch's head with one hand as his other returned to Lelouch's waist and then made its way under his shirt. Lelouch made a sound of protest at having his hands thus restrained, he liked having control, but Suzaku's hand rubbing at his side felt too good for him to care, much.

When Suzaku moved away, stupid need to breathe, he was breathing quickly and a little flushed.

Lelouch smirked up at him, "I win."

Suzaku pulled back further so their bodies weren't touching, "What?"

"The test, I was right. You want me."

Suzaku sat back on his heels, indignant, "The hell I do!"

Lelouch sat up as well, "Alright, then explain what just happened."

"Er, it was- Instinctive reaction!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Right, and I'm a good swordsman."

"You know, I would probably be able to stand you if you weren't so damn full of yourself. You aren't _nearly_ that pretty, _Lelouch vi Britannia_." He stood and stormed off into the forest.

_Well that could have gone worse, probably._ Lelouch stood up and tucked his shirt back in, thinking. His hypothesis had indeed been proven. He did want Kururugi Suzaku's body.

He had no doubt that the feeling wasn't mutual, but it was far more fun to mess with his head (he was _so_ easy to piss off) than it was to admit the real reason behind his little "experiment."

**

* * *

**

Lelouch was in the process of brushing Gawain and polishing the little nameplate on the saddle when Suzaku returned. He still looked pissed.

"I am very mad at you and I stand by what I said earlier. However, in order to make this trip _mildly_ more endurable, I've decided to talk you anyway."

"How magnanimous of you," Lelouch drawled. "Too bad for me, I suppose, I was so looking forward to enjoying the silence."

Suzaku clenched his teeth but said nothing.

"So," said Lelouch tossing his hair casually as he looked at Suzaku over one shoulder, "have I given you enough material to fantasize about?"

He'd been expecting a punch, he had _not_ been expecting Suzaku to spin him around, grab him by the hips and pull him way, way too close for comfort.

"What if you haven't?" he positively growled.

Lelouch tried very hard not to squirm. Instead he gave Suzaku's shoulders an ineffective shove and replied coldly, "Suzaku, I was just messing with you. We both know you're too sexually repressed to actually be capable of _wanting _anyone."

"I never thought it was possible to hate someone as much as I hate you," the brunet hissed softly in a broken sort of tone.

Lelouch really should have let it lie at that. Ending this encounter like so would successfully ruin any chance of a relationship he might have with the boy. And by relationship, he meant random fooling around.

But Lelouch was ever contrary, even with himself.

"Liar," Lelouch murmured, running his fingers through his captor's hair, "if you hate me so much, why did you hug me after you saved me in the stable?"

Suzaku opened his mouth, bit his lip, and said nothing.

So Lelouch kissed him. Because he liked the shade Suzaku's lip had turned when he bit it, and his mouth was just so very _close_, and- And he wanted to.

Suzaku's lips were warm and soft, if slightly dry. They would feel ever so much better if they were- Oh. That was better.

Suzaku yielded surprisingly quickly, his hands switching from a death grip on his companion's hips to cradling his back.

"You have _so_ many problems," he muttered when they broke apart to breathe, but he was kissing Lelouch again before the boy had a chance to think of a reply, let alone voice it.

But it didn't really matter. What _did _matter was wrapping an arm around Suzaku's shoulders and leaving the other hand tangled in his hair; he liked the feel of it between his fingers. And moaning (embarrassingly) at pretty much everything Suzaku did because _damn_ that boy learned quickly.

He really didn't need to be embarrassed by the noises he was making; Suzaku wasn't exactly quiet. He wasn't loud either, but he was definitely enjoying himself, if how tightly he was holding Lelouch to him was any indication.

**

* * *

**

Needless to say, dinner that night passed in a horribly awkward silence, just as much of the day had done.

"Does this make any sense to you?" Lelouch asked finally, pulling his blanket closer around his shoulder as they sat on opposite sides of the fire; it was a cold night for the season.

Suzaku was silent.

"Please don't tell me I have to explain what I mean by "this." "

"I don't even _like_ you," Suzaku whispered at last.

"The feeling's mutual."

"And I definitely don't want you."

"Again, mutual." Lying came to him easily, he had found.

"Then why- No, this does not make sense to me."

"Mutual," Lelouch muttered angrily, pulling the blanket closer still.

"Do you want to just-"

"-ignore it?"

"Yeah."

Lelouch shrugged, "Fine with me."

**

* * *

**

"Damn it, Suzaku, you're not going to get pregnant by getting too close to me!" Lelouch shouted.

"I- What?" Suzaku's blade lowered.

Lelouch sighed impatiently, "You keep dancing away if you get within six feet of me, it's making this whole fighting practice thing more painful than usual. I just wanted to assure you that I can't impregnate you from that far away. In fact, as long as we both keep our pants on, I'm pretty sure we're safe."

Suzaku's cheeks were hot. "And I'll assure _you_, Luluko, that if anyone's getting pregnant in this relationship, it's you."

Lelouch's eyebrows quirked, "Really?"

"Really." Suzaku had his serious face on.

Lelouch laughed; Suzaku attacked.

In under a minute, Suzaku had an unarmed Lelouch pinned to a tree by the wrists. Lelouch didn't bother kicking or kneeing him.

"This remind you of anything?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Yes, crushing defeat."

Suzaku shook his head and leaned in close, positioning himself so his lips were almost touching the trapped boy's ear before whispering, "_Sex_."

Several responses sprang to Lelouch's mind. Some were witty, most were tart and insulting, all were better than the one he vocalized without thinking, "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Suzie."

Suzaku stared at him with huge green eyes. He dropped his wrists and took a stumbling step back.

Lelouch swore mentally, he could be such an idiot sometimes. He couldn't believe he'd just said that, honestly. Of all the things to-

Suzaku had changed his mind, or he certainly seemed to by the way his mouth was pressing harshly, painfully, actually, against Lelouch's, and the, again, painful, way his hands were gripping his hips.

Lelouch groaned, _I guess I didn't screw up too badly after all_, and flung his arms around the brunet's shoulders.

He didn't much like the way the bark was pressing into his back or his head, and he just knew it was going to snag his hair when he pulled away, but he couldn't complain, not while Suzaku was doing that and feeling so damned good.

As for Suzaku, his hands were moving hastily up to Lelouch's back and then down, and yes, he was indeed groping his, sadly, best friend, and then lower still to the backs of his thighs. He lifted; Lelouch had no choice but to flail briefly before wrapping his legs tightly around Suzaku's waist and moaning as Suzaku bit his neck. A very fast learner indeed.

**

* * *

**

Lelouch was feeling awkward. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. Other than the thrusting, he could figure out the thrusting.

But he wasn't so sure about the rest of him. Should he be lying back and thinking of Britannia (a euphemism that makes no sense in this instance) or should he wrap himself around the boy on top of him cling? Should he cling? And his mouth, should he kiss Suzaku or just moan?

Suzaku wasn't moaning. His eyes were tight shut and his mouth, a very nice mouth, really, was a thin line. He looked… pained.

"Are you enjoying this at all?" Lelouch gasped out. The pain hadn't faded yet, but it was still hard to breathe right. That made sense, he supposed.

Suzaku stopped. "Y- yeah, of course I am."

"You don't seem like it. You're… quiet."

"I'm supposed to be quiet."

_What? Who the- What? _"No, you're not."

"Ce-Cecile says-"

Lelouch sighed, he couldn't believe he was lying here, with Suzaku _inside of him_ having a conversation about the etiquette of sex. "Let me guess. Sex should be for procreation purposes only, the woman, which I guess is me, should lie back and think of Britannia and the man, er, boy, should not make any ungentlemanly noises or otherwise be improper."

Suzaku's flush deepened. "Er, yeah, something like that."

Lelouch was the one who'd been out of the world for eight years. What the hell was Suzaku's excuse?

"Cecile also thinks that sex should only be engaged in by married couples. And I hate to break it to you, Suzie, but, we're not married and this isn't exactly procreational. Despite what was said earlier, I'm _not _going to get pregnant from this."

"I know that!" Suzaku spluttered indignantly. "But-"

Lelouch repressed a desire to smack Suzaku upside the head like the idiot he was. "Listen, I'm sacrificing what's left of my dignity here, the least you could do is show some appreciation, okay?"

Suzaku thought it over for a second, "Okay."

Abruptly, he switched their positions, shifting forward onto his knees and holding Lelouch's hips up and-

And Lelouch couldn't care less about what he was, or was not, supposed to be doing. He wrapped his legs around Suzaku, dug his nails into his back, and he couldn't even think of kissing, all he could do was throw back his head and _shout_.

Lelouch wasn't feeling awkward anymore.

And Suzaku… Suzaku was in love. Not with Lelouch himself, not at all, but with everything about Lelouch. With the feel of him beneath and around him, and his obvious and futile attempts at clinging to sanity even as his legs, tight around him, pulled him closer. And with the noises he was making, and the look on his face and-

Suzaku was in love with everything about Lelouch, but not with Lelouch himself. Still, as little as his own mind is working, he knew not to mention even this to Lelouch, because the boy would undoubtedly flip out and he'd get entirely the wrong idea. Because Suzaku wasn't in love with Lelouch.

Even in that one perfect moment when Lelouch had screamed so_ loudly_ and the feeling of his legs around Suzaku and his nails digging into Suzaku's back had turned painful, even in that moment when Suzaku had thought he might die from bliss as he gripped his lover's hips hard enough to bruise and pressed his face to the prince's sweaty chest as he groaned out his name. Even then, he hadn't said it.

He also hadn't said it when he'd simply lain on top of the boy, sweeping sweaty black bangs off a sweaty white forehead. He'd pressed their foreheads together and kissed him firmly, just once. But he hadn't told Lelouch how wonderful he'd felt. Because he wasn't in love with Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch lay panting on his back; Suzaku was sleeping on his side next to him.

Truthfully, Lelouch wanted to be sleeping. He was… exhausted, the books had gotten that right at least, but he had a lot to think about.

The thinking had started with a general, "Huh. So that's what sex is like." And from there moved on to the more complex and delicate topic of what exactly was going to happen when Suzaku woke up.

He had considered leaving, just getting dressed, packing-up, getting on Gawain and leaving. He'd leave Suzaku half the money, set himself up in some town, Shinjuku probably, and gamble for money. He could spend his days playing chess and _not _practicing his fighting. That would be nice. He could even get a job.

But that wouldn't work. His legs… his legs didn't really seem to be up for much other than lying there, and he didn't want to know what would happen when he tried to walk, he was hurting just lying there.

And besides, he might feel a little guilty. A little.

That option tossed out the window, the rest of them rather hinged upon whether or not he wanted to continue this little… affair. He could just pretend it never happened, that was a tempting option. But, having had Suzaku, he wasn't entirely sure about how he'd feel if that was it. For one thing, wasn't the first time supposed to be bad in comparison with the later times, and it had been both of their first times, so they could doubtlessly only improve.

The question remained, _did he still want Kururugi Suzaku?_

He wasn't sure, but he _was_ tired. Fuck it, he'd just see what Suzaku did and go from there.

**

* * *

**

A brief note on Suzaku's subconscious thought process after stepping back but before kissing Lelouch.

Suzaku was seventeen.

Apart from two, awkward and not particularly remarkable in any way kisses with Milly, Suzaku had never gotten anything remotely like any.

Suzaku had suddenly found himself in the 24/7 company of a very attractive person (regardless of gender) who really enjoyed making out with him, in addition to pissing him off.

Aforementioned (extremely) attractive person was now, seemingly, perfectly willing to have sex with him.

_Suzaku was seventeen._

The rest, as they say, is history.

**

* * *

**

Suzaku wasn't entirely sure what was going on and didn't feel like opening his eyes to find out. So he examined the facts.

He was warm. He was naked. And he was really, really happy, in a deep, contented sort of way.

That hadn't helped much.

He opened his eyes.

Lelouch was lying beside him. Also naked and, from the looks of it, very much asleep.

Suzaku's eyes bugged. Yes, he remembered now. Lelouch moaning. Lelouch screaming. Lelouch, oh god, _Lelouch._

He'd just had sex with Lelouch vi fucking Britannia.

Emphasis on the "fucking."

Suzaku sat up. Motion drew his eyes to the side. Deep violet eyes were watching him quietly. So much for being asleep.

Suzaku really wanted to curl up in a hole and die. That, or put some pants on. Whatever.

He ran a hand through his hair – _delicate hands tugging frantically at his hair as his back arched_ – and said quietly, "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?" Lelouch's voice was carefully toneless.

Suzaku sighed and hunched his shoulders, "I dunno. "I win. I told you so." Whatever you like."

Lelouch said nothing.

"Why aren't you saying something? Basking in your victory," Suzaku snapped, impatient and horribly, horribly embarrassed.

Lelouch sat up beside him and drew his knees to his chest. Suzaku was obviously not taking the lead. "What do we do now?"

"I- I- I have no idea."

The boy was useless.

The prince grabbed his pants and started to tug them on, still seated, Suzaku kept his eyes averted like a gentleman . "Okay. Let's get dressed, get on our respective mounts and keep on finding you your princess."

Suzaku stared at him. "You- You mean- Don't you-"

"Suzaku, it was just-" Lelouch had a feeling that if he finished that sentence he would break something that could never be repaired. "Destiny, remember? Got to go find you your one true love."

Suzaku nodded and bit his lip, "Right."

**

* * *

**

Progress that day was absolutely pathetic. Even though they'd forewent more fighting practice, considering how the last one had ended and, not to mention, the distinct misery that was Lelouch's lower body. They had had a late start and, what with the aforementioned misery, Lelouch… wasn't riding very well.

To his intense shame, he ended up back on Lancelot with Suzaku because the ever weak Lelouch's legs didn't feel up to gripping anything else for an hour or seven. So he had delicately placed his hands on Suzaku's waist, tried not to think about anything remotely related to that morning, failed, and said nothing.

Even with Lelouch on Lancelot, they made terrible time. Due, in part, to the fact that Lelouch wasn't willing to grip Suzaku as tightly as was necessary to go more quickly and Suzaku wasn't about to insist on him doing so. If a day of slow travel was the cost of minimal touching, so be it. Suzaku and Lelouch were more than happy to pay.

The mood had lightened by the time they made camp, an interesting run-in with a drunkard and his donkey having occurred around three in the afternoon that gave them plenty to talk about that was in no way related to their relationship, sex, or Suzaku's one true love. A rather touchy subject considering what had transpired.

So they sat happily on the same side of the fire, there was a strong breeze, eating some kind of odd fruit they'd picked from an orchard they'd thought was abandoned. It turned out it wasn't and Lelouch was regretting deeply his idea of getting fruit there; running, never pleasant, was downright painful, but that, too, had given them something to talk about other than their relationship, sex, or Suzaku's one true love, so it was okay in the grand scheme of things.

When that was over and they'd run out of things to say about the drunkard and the orchard they settled down to sleep… on the same side of the fire, the breeze was damned persistent. And if they were forced to share the blankets because the breeze had brought a chill with it, well, that was life for you. As long as they didn't start talking about it, that was just fine with both of them.

What was less fine with Lelouch was when Suzaku, thinking Lelouch was asleep, pulled him closer, too close, very much so, and started… _spooning _him. Lelouch was highly tempted to attempt a painful punch, yell a little, and scoot away but it was pretty cold and, well, there were worse things in the world than a little cuddling. So long as Suzaku didn't make a habit of it.

Or so it seemed at the time. When the first thing Lelouch saw upon waking was Suzaku's face it seemed remarkably less okay.

Suzaku, startled awake by Lelouch's definitely-not-a-yelp yelp of surprise (they'd both become lighter sleepers), blinked at him for several seconds.

Suzaku wasn't pulling away so Lelouch couldn't because he didn't want to come off as a prude; it was a little late for that, for one thing. Lelouch settled back down on the ground but made sure to be _not_ touching Suzaku.

"How are you feeling?" Suzaku asked quietly, still sleepy.

Lelouch shifted experimentally, "Better. Much better."

Suzaku nodded and shut his eyes, "That's good. Don't think I'll make you fight, though."

"Finally given up, then?" Lelouch rolled onto his back and put an arm behind his head, watching his clouds.

"No, I just feel like sleeping in. It's not like a day of covering a grand total of one mile will kill us. If it would, we'd already be dead."

"We're not quite that bad," Lelouch protested.

Suzaku made a noise of indifference and put an arm across Lelouch's torso.

"Er, what are you doing?"

Suzaku sighed through his nose and propped himself up on an elbow. His hand slid from the concavity of Lelouch's waist up, slowly and leaving a trail of tingles up, to the back of Lelouch's head, whereupon he tugged him forward and kissed him sweetly for several seconds.

He pulled back to gauge Lelouch's reaction.

"You confuse me so much," he finally muttered, but he kissed Suzaku back anyway when the brunet reconnected their lips.

In a way, it seemed not to matter. The sex the day before had both been more and less world-ending than Lelouch had expected. Yes, it was… nice… physically, but emotionally there was no deep impact. He didn't feel the need to cuddle, he didn't want to profess his undying love for or spend the rest of his life with Suzaku. He'd just lain back and considered what to do next.

And if, when things progressed so that Lelouch found himself on his back underneath Suzaku, again, after a brief struggle, again, well, that didn't really matter either, in a way.

At least this time Suzaku didn't laugh at his weak attempts to be on top.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Suzaku, we're naked and you're on top of me. Besides, it's not like you haven't already deflowered me."

Suzaku flinched and looked about ready to cry. "I'm sorry." He started to pull away.

The skinny boy groaned with frustration, yanking Suzaku back down by his neck. "Honestly, Suzie, stop acting like such a girl. It's a little late for regrets and it's not like I didn't start it."

Suzaku went from apologetic to angry. "You'll be the one acting like a girl in a few minutes," he muttered, going for Lelouch's neck.

Lelouch, for his part, growled appreciatively and accepted Suzaku's fingers into his mouth, parting his legs to accommodate for Suzaku's hips, thoroughly loving the way Suzaku was stroking his thigh.

**

* * *

**

The next three days passed in a similar pattern, the journey that should have taken one day taking three.

Suzaku was… demanding (insatiable was probably a better word). Apart from the constant ache he was learning to deal with and the slight guilt of pseudo abandoning Gawain for Lancelot for the first two days, by the third he'd adapted enough to not mind Gawain's broader back, Lelouch couldn't really complain. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it.

Because the sex did improve, as did their relationship. The constant, er, "happy boosts" left them both too content to snipe at each other much, so the occasional jibe just made them laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. And then they'd probably use it as an excuse for a "rest break," just about anything constituted a break for such according to the brunet. It got to the point where Lelouch was practically groaning at things like clouds passing or birds singing. Yes, it was enjoyable (which he would admit was a grotesque understatement if he was being honest), but Lelouch had never had much in the way of stamina. Suzaku probably wouldn't be so _eager _if he would let Lelouch top for once. (He insisted that Lelouch couldn't keep up the proper speed if he couldn't even manage to keep Suzaku pinned for more than twenty seconds. He probably had a point.)

**

* * *

**

At the end of the third day they reached a seedy, bygone-days sort of town at a crossroads; due north would take them through the Narita mountains, west was a loopy route that by-passed the mountains.

Lelouch figured that the more difficult terrain would probably negate any time bonus to be gained from taking the more direct route, so the reasoning process was based mostly around the "More Freaking Forest vs. New Pretty Mountains" debate. New Pretty Mountains won.

If they'd known what that way would lead to, they might have chosen the roundabout route.

* * *

A/N: The "averted his eyes like a gentleman" comment is a reference to Red Seas Under Red Skies by Scott Lynch. Go read it. Well, it might help to read the first one (The Lies of Locke Lamora) beforehand. Seriously, stop reading this and go buy it. Well, review first.**  
**

If I've offended any seventeen-year-olds, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Similarly, the "act like a girl" comment was all in good fun. I do not equate ukes with women. I'm in fact deeply opposed to ukes who act like grotesquely stereotypical females. See Gravitation for reference.

Please review if you enjoyed it!


	9. Surprise!

They had finished the "More Freaking Forest vs. New Pretty Mountains" debate and gone to bed, deciding to spend the night in Ganymede and then start their fabulous mountain expedition in the morning. They were asleep, mostly.

Suzaku had attempted to instigate a cuddling session, as sex was out due to the thinness of the walls and Suzaku's self-consciousness (Lelouch could have cared less), but Lelouch had not been having any of it. No sir.

Lelouch was still awake due to a paranoid fear that Suzaku was just faking sleep, to lull him into a false sense of security so he could cuddle.

Lelouch was a bit of a freak.

His freakishness came in handy; however, C.C. didn't have to come in the door to get his attention. Instead, in a burst of additional freakishness, he simply _knew_ she was there. Freaky.

Careful not to wake Suzaku, he got out of bed, pulled on a shirt and descended into the nearly empty common room. C.C. was indeed there, eating a slice of pizza. How she had acquired pizza in this dive was a mystery to Lelouch, not one he was overly keen on solving. There are some things one simply doesn't want to know. This, Lelouch sensed, was one of them.

He took the empty seat across from her.

She grinned up to him smugly, probably because she had pizza and he didn't. The fact that Lelouch didn't like pizza _notwithstanding_.

"Well, _you've _certainly been enjoying yourself," she leered.

Or it could have something to do with _her_ freakishness.

"Actually," Lelouch replied, tipping his chair back, "I've been enjoying Suzaku."

C.C. snorted, "I suppose you are correct. So, how is your one true love?"

Lelouch ignored the 'one true love' comment. "How is he in the sack or how is he in general?"

"I need time to eat the second pizza I've got coming. Both."

Her and her damned pizza.

"Fabulous and generally okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Bitch."

"Witch."

She grinned, "I've missed you. Court is boring without your little tower to run off to when I was bored."

She visited purely out of boredom, of course.

"You're in a creepily good mood."

"The pizza here is divine."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. Figured.

"So why are you here?"

"Tut-tut. Still no manners," she chided, a strand of cheese clinging messily to her chin. Lelouch cringed.

"I do believe we had this conversation last time."

She rolled her eyes and set the pizza down on to the (mostly empty) serving platter. "I'm bored; you amuse me." She shrugged a shoulder and that was that.

Lelouch sighed heavily and opened his mouth to reply.

"That and I wanted to make fun of you for your little boyfriend."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend," Lelouch hissed, genuinely pissed.

"Makes you a bit of a slut then, doesn't it? How much sex have you two had in the past four days?" C.C. grinned like a cat that'd just caught a mouse and was carrying it towards its iron maiden.

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "First off, a slut is someone who has sex with multiple people, not lots of sex with one person. Second, how creepy can you get?"

Eyes turned toward them, his voice had risen with his temper.

Her smirk grew; Lelouch was so easy when you knew what buttons to push. "You're limping."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, threw himself back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "There are lots of reasons to limp."

"You're not even denying it, _Lulu_. And it's the way you limp. You limp like _Kanon _limps. And besides that," she took a prolonged bite to create some dramatic tension, "I can smell him on you."

Lelouch flushed an ugly shade of red and made a mental note to yell at Suzaku. He washed constantly. Therefore, the smell _had_ to be Suzaku's fault. (The reader may ignore the lack of logic in this if they so desire.) "I hate to be redundant, but how creepy can you get? You're _sniffing _me."

"I don't _have_ to sniff you, you reek."

Lelouch took a discreet sniff of his sleeve; C.C. noticed. If she had a point, he certainly wasn't going to admit it. Besides, he _liked_ the way Suzaku smelled.

"If this is all you have to say I'll be taking my leave of –"

"He knows."

Lelouch sat back down. "Who knows what?"

C.C. looked at him like she thought he was an idiot. "You know perfectly well who knows what."

With a surreptitious look at the other patrons Lelouch leaned forward, elbows on the table, not even noticing the impending stains to his shirt sleeves. "My father knows I'm gone."

"I knew he couldn't have screwed you that stupid. Yet."

Lelouch blushed faintly. "Does he know where I am?"

"Lover boy? No, he's asleep."

"My _father_, witch."

"He only knows that you're out of your tower."

"Because it fell to ruins."

She smiled like a proud teacher, "Very good."

"What's he done about it?"

"Nothing yet. He doesn't want people to know, most don't know about the state of the castle, it's rather secluded, if you recall. He's trying to be stealthy. He doesn't want the people to rally to your cause, there was _such_ uproar when he locked you away. The Social Services people were in a tizzy." She shook her head delicately and took another enormous bite.

Lelouch stayed perfectly still, thinking it over. "Is that all?"

She nodded, mouth full.

He stood to walk away.

She made an indignant noise.

He turned. C.C. rubbed her fingers together to indicate "money" and then pointed at the table.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, he should have known. He deposited some coins, far too many, he was distracted on the table, and went (limped) back to the room he shared with Suzaku.

Said boy was still asleep, sprawled in an ungainly fashion across the small bed, one arm dangling off the bed.

Lelouch smiled fondly for a second before scowling and shoving the dead weight over to make room for himself. He was too deep in thought to slap away the arm that made its way across his waist. Suzaku was annoying even in sleep it would seem.

**

* * *

**

The first day in the Narita foothills, they hadn't gotten to the mountains proper, went smoothly. As did the second.

The first in the actual mountains was more difficult. They got lost, fell down a lot, had to lead their respective mounts and generally encountered more trouble than they would have had they taken the loopy route around the mountains.

This was doubly so the second day.

It was around midday, they'd just finished lunch, and it was hot. The trees were close around them, but all the shade did no good, and the sun was strong. Both were sweating.

They were plodding along; staring at their feet, hoping what they were following was the trail and not another dead end, when disaster, of a sort, struck.

Lelouch stepped in the precise wrong area and ended up dangling upside down from a tree branch. Suzaku erred in a similar way and ended up crashing into a shoulder deep pit. Gawain and Lancelot were fine.

Lelouch promptly began mentally cursing; cursing life, cursing Suzaku, cursing clichéd traps, cursing the forest, cursing pretty much everything around him, but especially the forest.

Suzaku started to get out of the hole, a discreet cough by a person, male, holding a crossbow pointed at him caused him to abort this attempt. Lelouch swayed gently back and forth at the end of his rope; the breeze created was very pleasant.

Landing on his head when the rope was cut was less pleasant, greatly so, in fact. Lelouch glared up at his rescuers as they hauled him to his feet but said nothing. He watched quietly, a dagger at his throat, as Suzaku received similar treatment.

**

* * *

**

The highlight of being kidnapped by a bunch of god-he-wished-they-were-hill folk bandits was probably when… never mind. There was no highlight to being kidnapped by a bunch of plain old bandits. (Mountain-folk?)

Although, Suzaku's attempt at breaking free had been quite humorous. The way he'd dropped his grip on the man he'd captured instantly at the threat to Lelouch (it was his turn to be held at knife point) had been very gratifying. Even if he had been uncomfortably reminded of how he had _not_ surrendered in order to save his then-friend now… fuck buddy. He wasn't really sure if a term appropriate for their relationship existed.

But to get back on topic, being captured by a bunch of not-hill folk _sucked_. There was the searching, which sure as hell _felt_ like groping, the taking of stuff. And there was the leader. Oh, how to describe the leader?

He was loud, annoying, and, most importantly, just plain _stupid_. It wasn't that Lelouch hated stupid people, it wasn't their fault that their genes sucked after all, but there were ways of being stupid that were acceptable and there were ways that were most certainly _not_. The actions of this man, Lelouch believed his men had called him Tamaki, most definitely fell into the latter category.

Lelouch was, most of the time, not a violent person, not _physically_ violent, that is, but something about this man made the prince want to just… slug him in the face. So much so that he actually used the verb "to slug" (appropriately conjugated of course, well, as much as one _could_ conjugate the Britannian language) when mentally describing his reaction.

The forced marching sucked, too.

"I place the blame for this entirely upon your shoulders," Lelouch muttered to his fuck buddy as they drew even when the path widened.

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"Well, I'm hardly about to blame myself. That's no fun at all." Lelouch smirked as only Lelouch could.

In certain circumstances, Suzaku would have laughed it all. As it was, it was hot, they were captured, and he hadn't had sex since entering the mountains. Hell, since before Ganymede. It didn't help his mood any that this was his fault. First because of the thin walls and then because it was _hot_ (it had been getting steadily hotter the further North they went) and the ground and had been rocky and he didn't feel like causing Lelouch anymore pain than what was innately part of bottoming.

Lelouch had been perfectly willing to accept the consequences of both situations, proving that, despite his claims to the otherwise, he was as much to blame for the constant pain in his ass as Suzaku.

"You are _such _an asshole," he growled out.

"You would know. You never let me top after all," Lelouch replied cheerily, much happier not that he had someone to transfer his frustration to.

"That's because I don't want you to _embarrass_ yourself by giving out halfway through."

"Oh, blow me, Suzie. You've –"

"We could try it, you know?"

"What? Oral sex?"

"We never have and –"

"Okay, I don't want to politically incorrect, but I really don't want to know what you two do in bed together," one of the nearby guards interjected. His fellows nodded.

"We've never done it in a bed," Lelouch corrected primly, "We could have in Ganymede, but this one chickened out because the walls were _'too thin'_."

The guard who'd spoken earlier winced, "Really, don't share."

Lelouch and Suzaku grinned at each other for a second, before a look or utter horror crossed Suzaku's face.

"Oh, god! I just admitted to having sex with a guy! In public! With _details_!"

"Oh, who cares? They're just a bunch of stupid _not_-hill folk."

"Hey!" The bandit guard behind Lelouch shoved him in the back. Lelouch, having poor balance with his hands tied behind his back, went sprawling on the ground, effectively bringing the company to a halt.

Suzaku, again acting on the principle that he would protect Lelouch because Lelouch was his (a principle which had grown stronger in his mind since the sexing had begun), tackled the offending guard, hands behind his back, legs hobbled, et al.

"What the –" the guard went down like a sack of potatoes.

After they'd been hauled to their feet, cuffed soundly and the marching began again, Lelouch couldn't resist a bit more Suzaku-baiting.

"You're ashamed of being with me, aren't you?" he asked in a quiet falsetto.

"You're a _guy_," Suzaku replied, just as quietly.

"I thought you _loved_ me."

Suzaku said nothing, that wouldn't do at all.

"Though it was pretty cute how you went to my defense."

"I didn't –"

"Oh, don't deny it. I know you care."

"I really –"

"I suppose I really am your one true love."

Suzaku jumped into a tackle again, this time it was directed at Lelouch who went down with an "_oof_" and a chuckle.

**

* * *

**

Lelouch was not particularly surprised to learn that being paraded through a town, sorry, bandit camp, while bound and gagged was rather humiliating.

He was sure he was to die soon, his life flashed before his eyes: useless years in the imperial court followed by useless years in a tower. Even these could not be trumped in the category of shame-inducing by the events of the past few days, getting fucked by a commoner.

In actuality, Lelouch couldn't care less about Suzaku's social standing. It just made the situation seem that much more depressing.

His whole life had been _wasted_; he'd never done anything of real _value_ like killing his father (_'A douche!'_). Oh. Woe was him.

"Hey! We caught some Britannian spies!" Tamaki yelled happily, something in his tone implied that he'd recently fucked up royally and he was hoping that this would prove to be his redemption.

People stopped and stared at the parade. Lelouch was ready to die, he'd made his peace with himself (in the form of admitting that he was useless and his death would probably be a boon to the world) and – Wait. What the fuck?

Lelouch did his best to say something along the lines of, "Fuck Britannia! I hate those bastards! I _long_ to commit regicide!" It came out as a series of grunts and squeaks.

Suzaku just stood there studying the ground. _He_ hadn't been gagged. _He _should be the one defending them. Lelouch wasn't useless, _Suzaku _was useless.

A small party broke through the crowd and approached them. They were lead by a tall man with a dark mop of curly hair and close behind him was – Kallen!

The prince would have started doing something to get her attention, but she was already staring at them.

"Look what I caught!" Tamaki yelled happily for all to hear. "I did good, right? I can be taken off patrol duty, right Ohgi? God, I'm so –"

"Shut up," Kallen barked. "Remove his gag."

"Who's gag?"

"The _gagged_ one, Tamaki."

"Oh, right. Him."

Lelouch's gag was untied.

"Listen, Kallen, I –"

"Shut up. Are you Britannian spies?"

"Hardly, we were just passing through."

"A likely story," Tamaki laughed. "Why should we –"

"Shut up. I think it's time you told me where exactly where it is you're going and why you're going there."

Lelouch glanced at Ohgi, who he'd presumed to be the leader. The man seemed perfectly happy to let Kallen take the reins.

"That's –"

"Oh, stop this racket, you're interrupting my work." A new voice interjected.

A woman appeared from the crowd. A very familiar woman with pants and a pipe.

"Rakshata?" Suzaku gasped, proving that his brain and vocal cords were working as well as ever.

She spared him half a glance then returned to addressing Kallen and Ohgi.

"That one's just a guinea pig for a lunatic and the other one is only good for modeling for women's clothing."

Lelouch opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by Tamaki's loud laugh, "Why am I not surprised? He –"

"Shut up," Lelouch, Rakshata and Kallen all ordered at once.

Tamaki shut up.

"I don't care what you do with other one, but I'd like the pretty one for my… work."

"We can't just _give_ him to you," Ohgi finally spoke. "We'll have to discuss it with the rest of the council."

Rakshata gave an exaggerated sigh and lifted and dropped a shoulder, "Whatever. You'll find them innocent, I'll get my muse, and everyone will go home happy."

Ohgi nodded shortly, "Kallen, escort them to the prison."

"We don't have a prison."

"I know. I meant to lock them in one of the empty supply rooms. Prison just sounded more intimidating." Ohgi scratched the back of his neck.

**

* * *

**

Rakshata's prediction proved to be correct.

They were found innocent and even given rooms in one of the barracks. This last was only so long as Lelouch agreed to play model for a day or two. Rakshata, apparently, knew what strings to pull to get her way.

And so Lelouch found himself on a scratchy bed staring up at another unfamiliar ceiling and unable to sleep.

He had a suspicion that this was Suzaku's fault based on the principle that everything was Suzaku's fault. Clearly he'd grown accustomed to falling asleep while fending off misguided attempts at cuddling.

Lelouch made a mental note to just buy Suzaku a teddy bear already, since he liked cuddling so damned much.

But not being able to sleep wasn't the problem, being _bored_ was the problem. At least slapping Suzaku's wandering hands away gave him something to do.

If he'd been fully awake he would not have done, and would have hated himself for coming up the idea of doing, what he did next.

He sat up with a heavy sigh and crossed the small room to the door. His hand was reaching for the latch when it swung open and hit him in the face.

"Ahh!" he pressed a hand to his now aching forehead.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Suzaku apologized, guiding Lelouch back to the bed before going back to the door to shut it.

"You should be," Lelouch told him sourly. "This really is your fault, not that most things aren't, of course."

Suzaku sat beside him and tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm well enough to want you to stop touching me."

"I don't see why you complain about this, but don't care at all when I –"

"Suzaku, we're sleeping together. That's it. That does _not _give you free reign to touch me whenever."

"You –"

"If you're going to touch me, fuck me. If not, then the door is that way."

"No."

"No what? That's wasn't a question, Suzaku."

"No, I'm not going to fuck you and I'm not going to leave either. I'm staying right here." He settled back on the bed, lying against the wall.

"Get out."

"No."

Lelouch _could_ try to pull him off the bed and shove him out the door, but getting Kallen to marry him seemed more likely.

"Alright, I'll leave."

"No."

Suzaku caught him by the hips and tugged him back down when he tried to stand. Lelouch wriggled, kicked and punched but still wound up trapped beneath Suzaku's weightier frame.

"Get the fuck off me, Suzaku!" Lelouch hissed with another desperate punch to Suzaku's chest.

Suzaku just chuckled and wrapped his arms around the struggling boy in such a way that he had only the use of his forearms. These he flailed desperately as he tried to kick legs that were held in place by Suzaku's weight on his thighs.

"God damn you! Would you just _get off_?"

Lelouch did not like this feeling. It was one thing to give up control after a token attempt at gaining control. (Well, not quite _token. _He would really, really like to be on top, and, yes, part of that had to do with a sadistic desire to let Suzaku be the one limping about.) It was quite another to have control forcibly taken from him, and then being _laughed_ at.

The trapped boy was uncomfortably reminded of that conversation he'd had with Suzaku after they'd both tried on dresses at Rakshata's, something about how if Suzaku _really_ wanted to, there wouldn't be a thing Lelouch could do to stop him from-

Not that he thought forced sex was actually an issue here. He trusted Suzaku to save his life in a fight and he trusted Suzaku to need his go-ahead before commencing with the fucking, or sexing, or whatever it was they did.

Forced _cuddling_ did seem to be an issue.

Suzaku said nothing, just holding him tighter.

"Why are you here anyway?" Lelouch demanded as he finally stopped struggling and lay there limp, staring at the ceiling.

"I wanted this."

"You wanted to make me hug you? That's sick."

"I wanted to be with you."

"What are you? Gay?" Lelouch was thoroughly disgusted.

"That's rich coming from you, 'Mr. Yes-I-W_ould_-Like-It-Up-The-Ass-Thank-You-Very-Much Lamperouge'."

Lelouch harrumphed. "That's not quite true. I would be much happier were it you who was the one taking it."

"Which only makes you a little less gay in the eyes of the world, Lulu."

"If that's the case, you're hardly straight yourself, Kururugi."

Suzaku groaned, and not in the happy sex way, "Can we just stop this? We both know we're perfectly straight and this little arrangement of ours has more to do with hormones and convenience than anything like lust or, god forbid, _affection_." He released Lelouch for the most part, but stayed hovering above him.

"As long as we're clear on that," Lelouch conceded, not about to correct Suzaku on the _'lust'_ comment. There was really no need to mention just how attractive Suzaku was. If he didn't already know, that was his fault for being an idiot.

"And when I said I wanted to '_be with you_' all I meant was that I wanted to _talk_ to you."

"Or so you say now."

Suzaku ignored the comment. "How much longer do you want to stay here?"

Lelouch shrugged, "Considering Rakshata's plans for me, not very long. I'd be perfectly happy to leave right now."

"That's dishonest."

Lelouch stared at him, "And I should care because…?"

"I won't let you."

Lelouch would just _love_ to say something stupid and immature, like pointing out that Suzaku wasn't the boss of him and that there wasn't a thing he could do to stop him, but while the brunet _wasn't_ the boss of him, there _were_ many things he could do stop him. Things that involved rope or physical harm or rendering him unconscious, which probably counted as physical harm or – There were a lot of possibilities.

And besides, Lelouch hadn't been lying when he'd said that without Suzaku he'd just go off directionless and wind up getting killed in an attempt at regicide or become a gambling drunkard. Neither future held any appeal, but the first held more then the second and was more likely.

Lelouch was seventeen. He didn't want to die, and he definitely didn't want to die with Charles zi Britannia still alive. If he did, he'd simply find some way to kill his father from beyond the grave.

"How long do _you_ want to stay then?"

"Like you, I want to leave, so just as long as it takes to pay off our debt."

"What debt? The only thing they did for us was not kill us which they had no justification to do because, while it might have escaped your attention, Suzie, we are _not_ Britannian spies. Far from it when you consider my plans for my post-you-and-your-stupid-quest future."

Suzaku ignored the jibe, that wouldn't do at all; Lelouch would have to become more insulting. "They could have killed us just for entering their territory. They're trusting us with their secret, we could get them all killed if we told the right people."

"Their sec- Oh, you mean their pathetic plans for a _coup d'état _via Robin Hood-ism? Yeah, that's dire, top secret stuff right there," Lelouch spat sarcastically with an exaggerated eye roll.

"You really shouldn't- I mean they- Okay, fine, you may have a point there, but that doesn't mean it's okay to just leave them when we _agreed_ to stay and help out a few days."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who'll probably be forced into women's clothing again tomorrow."

Suzaku grinned widely, "God, I can't wait for that."

"Shut up. You know, they aren't planning a _coup d'état_ so much as a _coup de vol_, and that's not nearly as intimidating. Hell, that's not intimidating at all." **(1)**

"To be fair, there would probably be an eventual _coup d'état_, I mean, theft will only get you so far," Suzaku reasoned in the slightly desperate voice of one who knows they're fighting a losing battle.

"One can only hope."

Suzaku nodded.

"So, stay until they release us then?" Lelouch asked, not liking the silence.

"Yup."

"Okay."

"…"

"You know you can get off me now, right?"

Suzaku flushed, "Right. Sorry." He returned to his place against the wall. Lelouch settled beside him. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was, but my bids for freedom have left me feeling too lazy for such strenuous activity."

"Right," replied Suzaku with not a shred of belief in his mind or voice. He slid an arm around Lelouch's waist.

At least fending off Suzaku's wandering hands gave him something to do.

**

* * *

**

"We just got our next mission objective from Tohdoh –"

Tamaki cut Ohgi off, "I don't see why he can't just lead us himself."

"Because he's highly wanted after that stunt he pulled off at Itsukushima. We've been through this before, Tamaki, he's hiding in this little hick town called Gloucester which is why I was gone, if you recall, picking up his orders. That and paying a visit to that damned castle," Kallen explained not very patiently.

"Right, right. And we sent you to the castle because we wanted the prince as a bargaining chip, right?"

"_You_ did not send me, Tamaki. Ohgi, Tohdoh, and Rakshata sent me. And I still think that mission was a complete and utter waste of time. The emperor threw the kid away without a second thought." This last was said with a pointed glare at Rakshata and Ohgi. Ohgi shuffled his feet. Rakshata smoked her pipe and stared at the doorway behind Kallen.

"_Anyway_," Ohgi interjected, taking command for once "There's a military supply train heading through these mountains in a day or two, we can wait for them _here_, ambush them and take their supplies."

"I don't see why we're helping those eunuch bastards in the Chinese Federation, it seems like –"

"Tamaki, shut up or get out. We're not helping the Chinese Federation; we're helping ourselves and garnering a few favors we can call in later."

"Right, right." Tamaki shifted and scratched his head, chewing on a toothpick. "Hey! What are you doing here? You _are_ a Britannian spy! I knew it, we should have killed you when –"

He was speaking of course to none other than their would-be bargaining chip, one Lelouch vi Britannia who sauntered in casually, slid past Tamaki and studied the map. "That won't work," he said. "You'd be better off attacking from here."

**

* * *

**

"You're quite the clever one," Rakshata comment quietly as she re-measured Lelouch's waist, positive he'd lost weight since the last time she'd seen him.

"If you say so."

Rakshata snorted, "Oh please don't give me that fake humility crap. How did you learn so much about tactics, anyway?"

Lelouch considered this, "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

"Hmm, I _suppose_ I could do that, yes. Ask your little question," she waved a hand dismissively as she crossed to the small desk in the room to write down her findings.

"Who exactly are you? I thought you were just Lloyd's rival and a clothes maker, but now I find out your involved with these people and –"

"The Black Knights."

"What?"

"That's what they call themselves. And me, I'm just a simple weapons designer. And clothes of course, but you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" she smirked. "Now, answer my question."

Lelouch wasn't at all satisfied, but he had a feeling that was all he was going to get from the woman. He supposed he could just ask Kallen later, or get Suzaku to do it. That would probably yield better results.

"I read a lot as a child. Anything I could get my hands on. Books can teach you just about anything."

"Heartwarming. Try this one." She tossed something at him.

He caught it. "Did you really have to mention to the entire camp that I model for women's clothing for you?"

"No, I didn't. I also don't have to tell them your little secret, your highness. That one I probably won't mention. Probably. So long as you're a good little pretty boy I'll keep my mouth shut."

Lelouch laughed, "I thought Lloyd was the insane one. I suppose if you're his rival you two must have _some _things in common. I didn't think insanity was one of them."

Rakshata rolled her eyes and didn't bother averting her eyes as Lelouch disrobed. "I'm not stupid, highness. Your accent, your education, comes from years of being locked in a tower I expect. And of course, there's the way you appear at Suzaku's side about the time the tower you were in fell into disrepair. And _speaking_ of Suzaku," she smirked quietly to herself, twirling her pipe, "I see your relationship has progressed farther and faster than I expected."

Lelouch didn't need to look at himself to know how she knew about him and Suzaku. The marks were mostly faded, but Suzaku bit hard. And scratched hard. And held his hips hard as he-

"I didn't say you were stupid, I said you were insane. Or just prone to flights of fancy."

Rakshata smiled to herself, "Whatever you say, highness. Anyway, you needn't worry. I won't tell anyone."

* * *

That night Suzaku walked into the room Lelouch had been allotted, it had become _their_ room in his mind, feeling wonderfully happy and at peace with the world. He'd just come from a bath and before that a brilliant sparring session with Kallen. They'd tied again. It was amazing the way that girl could use a blade.

There was a girl sitting on the bed with her back to him.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I think you have the wrong…. wrong… Holy shit."

Lelouch smirked a little as he twined a piece of the wig around his finger, "I have the wrong what, Suzie?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Lelouch glanced down at himself, as if he needed to look to check. "A dress. Rakshata gave it to me, she told me to wear it about for a bit and tell her how it felt, whether or not it was comfortable. I decided to do so in here, I'm not keen on the idea of parading around in drag, even if they all know."

"R-right."

Lelouch stood up and approached him slowly, doing _something _with his hips that made Suzaku need to swallow suddenly as his eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets. "Plus, I was thinking maybe we could have some fun with it," he suggested in a tone that, Suzaku decided, could only be described as sultry.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not into that."

Lelouch rested a hand on his chest and leaned in close, "Then why are you staring at me so much?"

"Because you're wearing a damned dress!" Suzaku squawked, turning red.

The prince – or would it be princess? – brought his –her? – lips close to Suzaku's ear, "Do you think we could be quiet?"

Suzaku groaned quietly, in something close to the happy sex way, and his hands went involuntarily to Lelouch's hips. "I – I suppose we could."

Lelouch smiled to himself.

"But do me a favor first."

Lelouch's smile faltered. "What?"

"Take that damned wig off. It's creeping me out."

Lelouch smiled again, it was all going exactly as planned, and complied. He set the mass of black strands down on the dresser. "Could you help me with this thing? It laces in the back."

He turned and was highly gratified to feel Suzaku's hands doing more caressing than unlacing. Yes, he was a genius when it came to planning alright.

He pushed the dress off his arms and it collected on the floor in a puddle of violet silk.

"What is –"

"Some form of undergarment. Possibly a shift."

Suzaku nodded taking in the sight of his fuck buddy wearing nothing but a rather sheer white thing that ended at about mid-thigh. It was pretty tight, too. He swallowed again.

Lelouch made sure to keep his victory smirk internal as he led Suzaku to the bed and pushed him down onto it. He settled onto the boy's lap, not minding at all the way the silk rode up his thighs as he spread them to straddle Suzaku.

Said male's breathing was already faster than normal as he settled his hands on the skinny boy's waist. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. It wasn't like he found cross-dressing particularly arousing, but something about this….

The ever observant Lelouch noticed the breathing and his internal smirk grew, he wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and whispered in his ear, "I could call you _'master'_ if you like."

Something clicked into place in Suzaku's brain and he gave Lelouch's hips a slight shove, settling him back to sitting on his knees. "You want something."

"What do you mean?"

"You're being so – so –" he took in Lelouch's outfit then wished he hadn't. "Just say it already."

Lelouch adjusted himself so he was closer to Suzaku, but not close enough to make the professional guinea pig's brain stop functioning, "Well, since you asked, I did have a tiny favor I wanted to ask of you."

Okay, so maybe everything wasn't going exactly as planned. (Had he come on too strong? The 'master' thing must've been too much; he'd had a feeling about that.) Whatever. He could work with this, he was sure.

"Can we possibly stay here a bit longer than we discussed last night?"

Suzaku's brow furrowed instantly, "What ever for? Do you _like_ wearing dresses? You do, don't you? You are _so_ gay, I knew it!"

Lelouch would not glare, he would not. "Listen, these people are tactical morons. They need my help. I like helping them, because I'm helping myself in the long run. And besides that, it's kind of fun." He also wanted the time to pick Rakshata's brain about _exactly _how she'd realized his true identity, but Suzaku didn't need to know that because Suzaku didn't need to know that Rakshata knew.

Suzaku sighed and bit his lip, "How long?"

"Just a few more days, enough to teach them how to think."

"Alright. Fine. You win, for once."

_Must. Keep. Smirk. Internal._

Lelouch smiled like he was passively pleased with the results of his scheming.

A second later, he didn't have to care about what Suzaku observed about his mouth. The boy had his eyes closed as he mouthed one of Lelouch's exposed collarbones, hands beginning to roam after they'd pulled Lelouch as close as he could while still giving himself access to his clavicle.

It didn't really matter anyway because Lelouch's mouth wasn't smirking so much as trying valiantly not to let Suzaku know just how good it felt when Suzaku's head moved lower to suck at his chest through the thin material. Sure, lying back on Suzaku's thighs wasn't the most comfortable position ever, but as long as Suzaku kept doing _that _with his tongue no one would hear Lelouch complain about it.

Though the neighbors probably could and did hear the low, shuddering moan Lelouch voiced when Suzaku bit down on his nipple and a hand snaked under the skirt of his shift.

Suzaku lifted his head up, "Quiet, remember?"

Lelouch nodded shakily and didn't point out (for the sake of keeping Suzaku happy so he would continue) that if Lelouch was being loud it was Suzaku's fault. "Could you put me on the bed? I'm kind of falling off here."

Suzaku nodded and lifted him easily and settled him down on the bed before picking up where he'd left off. Lelouch ended up clamping a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet when Suzaku started stroking him.

He didn't really like the "three finger" business. He was all for the preparation/stretching part of it, but he disliked having Suzaku's fingers in his mouth. It was bulky and awkward and inevitably made him wonder how much worse it would be if it was Suzaku's _cock_. And that was one train of thought he didn't approve of in the least. So while he was tempted to bite down and tell Suzaku to shove 'em in his own mouth (or better yet, his own ass) he didn't. Because, as he reminded himself, the goal of this little episode of utter shame (A dress, really? At least Suzaku hadn't taken him up on the 'master' offer. There must be some sort of god after all.) was to make Suzaku happy. Happy enough that he'd give in to whatever Lelouch demanded of him like a few extra days in Narita.

Was Lelouch using sex to manipulate his '_boyfriend_'? Yes, yes he was. And did he care? Not in the least. In fact, he was enjoying himself quite a bit, the thrill of a plot well executed adding to the thrill of sex. (Though he was not enjoying the dress bit in the least, nope, not at all.)

And, if Lelouch was being honest, the idea of people being able to hear them if they were too loud was… a total turn-on. Even if it was kind of a pain in the ass (Ha. Ha. Ha.) when Suzaku did things like insert the third finger.

He wriggled and bit deep into the palm of his hand, concentrating on the look on Suzaku's face to keep himself from shrieking and pulling Suzaku's hand out of him because it was _so_ embarrassing. At least he was better at controlling his noises than he used to be.

Having suppressed his desire to flee he shut his eyes tight and relaxed as Suzaku started to move the fingers, gently at first. He was trying to be quiet, but a grunt did escape his mouth as the tip of one of Suzaku's nails touched his – his – that thing that made butt-sex feel good. There was a name for that, wasn't there? Lelouch didn't care; he just wanted Suzaku to do it again.

Suzaku, for his part, was getting impatient. He understood that this '_bottoming_' thing was unpleasant at first, but how long did the boy need to adjust? Every sound Lelouch tried so hard not to make and every squirm of his hips was making Suzaku harder and harder. He shut his eyes because the prince's face was driving him insane. But there was something he could do about that.

He pulled out his fingers (Lelouch whimpered in protest) and stood to blow out the candle, the only light in the room. It was pitch black.

"What are you –"

"Shh."

He returned to the bed and waved his hands like a blind man, eventually finding a knee, then another one. He followed the legs attached to the boy's hips.

The '_boy_' shivered and bucked his hips, the only kind of begging he would allow himself.

Suzaku smirked knowingly and teasingly stroked his sides, carefully skipping past the sensitive parts he'd located during their previous encounters.

Lelouch bucked again, took a deep breath and said, "Suzaku, I said it before. If you're going to touch me, _fuck me_."

"If you insist," the addressed muttered mostly to himself.

Lelouch barely had time to re-clamp a hand over his mouth as Suzaku took him. Hard.

**

* * *

**

Lelouch fully appreciated the euphemism as he bit deep into the pillow and clawed the sheets desperately with the hand that wasn't getting himself off, as if that would give him some control as Suzaku pounded into him from behind.

The boy in question pulled the other's knees further apart before returning his hands to the tops of Lelouch's thighs to keep his hips at the proper height.

It was so humiliating, but the angle provided by this position was just so- _Fuck_.

His mind stuttered to a halt when Suzaku bent to whisper three little words in his ear even as his world went white and he screamed into the pillow, body jerking. His nails ripped the sheets, he didn't even notice.

His brain still wasn't functioning by the time Suzaku had peeled off the sweaty shift and set them both on their sides, pressed close together. Lelouch didn't even mind the spooning.

_You're so amazing._

His eyes burned. It was the nicest thing he could remember anyone saying to him.

**

* * *

**

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Suzaku looked up from pulling on his pants.

"When you said I was amazing." Lelouch, still in bed, looked at him through his lashes.

The brunet looked distinctly uncomfortable. "It was just – It was just the sex talking. You know."

The prince nodded his head, satisfied by the expected answer. "I figured as much." He rolled to face the wall, back to the room.

A hand on his shoulder and mouth pressed gently to his temple. "But you're still amazing."

Lelouch waited for the sound of the door opening then shutting before he shifted back to his back. He bit his lip.

He was well and truly fucked.

* * *

**(1) **While a c_oup d'état _is not _always_ a military takeover, it is generally defined as such. (Literally, it just means 'blow of state.') A _coup de vol_ translates to a 'blow of theft' (or '-of flight,' but that's neither here nor there). It's a stupid joke, I'm not sure why I'm including it. It might have something to do with my continual urge to throw in random French as payback to everyone who uses random Japanese and doesn't bother to translate. In my defense, it's highly likely that Mr. Redlamp would know French. Actually if he did, he wouldn't have chosen such a ridiculous surname so never mind.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope it was worth waiting for. I'm really sorry it took so long, most of the lateness was due to circumstances beyond my meager control. Sorry about the Tamaki-bashing (sort of), he's just SO easy to make fun of. I'm pretty fond of this chapter, it's got just about everything; smut, humor, fluff and angst (even if the last two are in relatively small quantities).

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And wow, guys, over 200 reviews for 8 chapters. You have no idea how thrilled I am. I was expecting, like, 5 per chapter.

Please review if you enjoyed it!


	10. The Right Castle

**WARNING: EXCESSIVE ANGST AND SMUT!!

* * *

**Dressed, Suzaku met Kallen out by the practice courts, located conveniently in the courtyard between the four barracks.

"I take it you had a good night?"

"Hmm?" He started stretching.

Kallen grinned, "I have the room beneath Lelouch's."

He flushed against his will, "I don't –"

"I could think of only one reason why the bed would be thumping against the wall and scraping the floor like that. I must say, I really didn't see it coming. You two seemed so… snippy with each other on the road."

Suzaku's face reddened further.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone else noticed and I don't intend to mention it."

The brunet didn't bother mentioning the conversation between himself and Lelouch that had been heard by the whole of the scouting party.

Kallen was still talking, "–rather good looking. I can see why you'd let him do that to you.'

"Do what to me?"

The girl looked uncomfortable for the first time, "Er, you know," she made a crude hand gesture.

"Oh. O– _Oh_. N– No. He doesn't – I mean, I'm the – It's not like that."

"Oh. Er, sorry to assume. He just – He didn't seem the type to let someone do that to him. I mean, he's so… bossy."

Suzaku grinned ruefully, not entirely sure why either of them was being so open, considering they barely knew each other, and Kallen had certainly seemed willing to think they were spies. "He's none too happy about it actually. I let him try occasionally, but until he can keep me down for twenty seconds it's not gonna happen."

She chuckled, "I wish him luck."

Suzaku cringed, "Please don't, that's one promise I'd rather not keep."

"I don't think I can blame you there. Now, are we sparring or not?"

**

* * *

**

Lelouch was fucked. In a more than literal sense.

Suzaku was _insidious_. That was the problem.

He was loud and annoying and stupid and somewhere, probably while in Aries, Lelouch had begun to trust him. Worse, in Kanto he'd started to _like_ him.

Because Suzaku was insidious.

It was the trust that was the heart of the matter because Suzaku was going to leave him for some stupid, idiotic princess who couldn't think for herself and would probably need Suzaku to cut her meat for her. Hell, Suzaku would probably _love_ her for it. Undoubtedly he wanted someone like that, that he could protect and lead and do all those things for of which Lelouch wouldn't dream. She'd probably like cuddling. After they were married of course because she'd have Suzaku's pre-Lelouch mentality that kissing is only for engaged couples and even then should be done sparingly.

Whatever. It wasn't the separating that was bothering him. It was that Suzaku was leaving_ him_ and not the other way around. Lelouch wouldn't care at all if he left Suzaku, but he didn't like being abandoned, for obvious reasons. Too many unpleasant memories.

Lelouch had known from the start that Suzaku would leave him, but he'd been stupid and started with the trusting and the liking. And now they were _involved_, in a way, which only made it worse.

And now he was fucked. (In a few weeks, he would only be fucked in a figurative fashion.)

He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow to keep from screaming with frustration; he was so _stupid_, maybe even more so than Suza-dumbass.

And it was all the fault of stupid, insidious Suzaku with his big eyes and wandering hands. Damn him.

* * *

It would seem that if Lelouch was pretty enough to inadvertently seduce a young, sexually-repressed, very-much-in-the-closet gay boy Suzaku was stupid enough to seduce a cynical, bitter prince with more than a few homicidal urges.

**

* * *

**

An hour or so passed and both fighters were starting to get tired. They agreed to take a water break.

Gulping water, Suzaku noticed a very familiar figure leaning casually against the fence watching him with bored purple eyes. Their eyes met and then Lelouch walked away casually, as if he hadn't seen Suzaku at all.

Kallen, who'd been watching them both, smirked at the remaining boy, "It's alright you can go. I'll find someone else to try and kill."

Suzaku grinned gratefully and dashed off in the direction Lelouch had disappeared to.

In Lelouch's room, Suzaku was pinned to the wall almost immediately upon entry, the door shut hastily behind him.

"What-"

"Shut up," Lelouch ordered, catching the brunet's lips in a bruising kiss. He could only groan as Lelouch bit his lip and then kissed it better.

Suzaku gripped his partner's rear tightly and rocked their hips together, letting out a guttural moan as one of Lelouch's hands made its way down his pants and began fisting him roughly.

"I'm not sure whether to be turned on or – oh god - _unh_ – frightened," he groaned, very much in the happy sex way.

"I should watch you fight more often, then?" the prince smirked before biting the major vein in his neck.

"Nnh, do that again." One of Suzaku's hands mysteriously managed to go down the back of Lelouch's pants.

He moaned as one of the fingers wormed its way inside of him and swore loudly as it prodded his prostate.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ His hands moved to Suzaku's hips as his own rocked in time the movements of Suzaku's finger and the thrusts of his hips.

"_Suzaku_," he whispered, hands clawing his back, an action he was fond of. Suzaku felt the sting through the shirt and hissed happily.

"Ahh!"

A second finger had joined the first.

Lelouch buried his face in Suzaku's shoulder as he came messily over their chests.

And the brunet said them again, those three little words that rendered Lelouch incapable of intelligent thought or speech, though less so the second time around.

"You're so amazing."

An almost painful hip-grind as he held Lelouch tight to him and groaned his release.

He licked the sweat off Lelouch's neck. "You're amazing," he repeated, kissing just below his ear.

Lelouch had remembered how to talk and, more importantly, breathe like he hadn't just run a marathon. "I assume you're talking about my skills in, er, bed, as it were." He moved his head to look Suzaku in the eye.

"No! I meant –"

The door opened.

Kallen stood there, "They're – Oh. Oh god." Her eyes bugged and she whirled around. Addressing the ceiling, "They're about to set out for the raid Lelouch planned. We all thought you might want to help out. You two are obviously busy, so –"

"No, no. It's fine. We'll be down in a few minutes. Meet in the courtyard?" Lelouch didn't embarrass easily, probably had something to do with his lack of modesty.

She nodded and shut the door carefully behind her.

"Oh god," Suzaku whimpered, his head dropping to Lelouch's shoulder. "That was so –"

"Wonderful?" Lelouch mused, running his hands habitually through Suzaku's hair.

"I was actually gonna say awful. The Kallen-bit, not the, er, other bit," he amended hastily at the look on Lelouch's face.

Lelouch shrugged and pulled out of Suzaku's embrace, "We should probably get cleaned up if we're going to be in the courtyard in a few minutes."

The brunet nodded absently, "Right." He tugged his stained shirt off; Lelouch did the same.

"Let me help you with that," Suzaku righted his friend's - ? – pants and laced them.

"Suzaku…" whispered the prince, "What were you going to say just then? Before Kallen walked in."

"I –"

"Never mind," he started to pull away again. "It doesn't matter."

"I –"

Lelouch kissed him to silence him, "Get dressed."

* * *

"How come you never told me you planned a raid?" Suzaku asked in a slightly wounded tone as they descended the stairs.

"I thought it was implied by my statement of '_these people are tactical morons_'."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

"…"

"Aren't you going to ask me who and what we're raiding? And why; why is a good question."

"There's no need to," Suzaku replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders as he held the door to the courtyard open for his companion.

"Ah, yes, I suppose gossip would travel fast in a place like this."

"Not that. It's just… I trust you. Whoever and whatever we're raiding, it must be for a good cause."

The boy really was an idiot.

"Do you happen to recall yelling at me for my unscrupulous desire to leave this place in the dead of night just a few nights ago?"

Suzaku shrugged again, "I trust you, Lelouch."

Lelouch stared at him in wordless horror. _What the fuck? When did _that_ happen?_

And more importantly, when had Lelouch ever done _anything_ to, inadvertently, he planned it all the time, gain someone's trust?

Lelouch was mystified.

* * *

"So," Lelouch asked conversationally, "I know why _I_ hate good old Charlie boy, but why do you guys hate him so much?"

The man he'd addressed the question to called for a halt, "My fair comrades, our new compatriot has asked us a question!"

"He did?"

"Did he ask –"

"Ooh, I hope he did!"

"Do you think he –"

"So!" the man continued over the chatter, "_why_ do we hate our good emperor?"

One of the surrounding men, they'd formed a circle, pulled out a lute and began to strum. Lelouch and Suzaku were unpleasantly reminded of the inn in Sutherland.

"Ohh," sang four voices at once at difference pitches.

A man came up and stood by the musician.

"A despot is one who uses power too much,

"And Charlie z. is such,

"He has no gentle touch!"

("Not like a classy whore!" sang the four back-up singers.)

A woman stepped forward, "We rob from the rich and give to the poor,

"Stand up to the man and give him what for! **(1)**

"Leave money quietly by the door."

("Smarter than the rest, that's us!")

A man twin to the first stepped forward, "So don't make a fuss,

"And your hair don't muss,

"There're children, don't cuss!"

("He has too many taxes!")

Another woman, "but we've got our axes,

"And we –"

"That's enough!" Suzaku shrieked. "We get it, taxing tyrant, bad-bad, yes."

"Are you sure?" the originally questioned man asked, "There is much more, we haven't even gotten to the part about the pirates!"

"That's alright; you can sing it to us later. Right now, your lyrical opus has gotten us into the fighting spirit."

Suzaku made a mental note to thank Lelouch profusely later on.

"Yes," the man smiled fondly, "our musical genius has that affect on many."

"Right, so, uh, let's get on to the fighting!"

"Ooh! Fight!" one of the men yelled and off they all dashed into the woods.

Lelouch and Suzaku stared at each other.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know, but I don't want it to happen again."

**

* * *

**

It was hot, waiting in the trees for the supply caravan to pass. The men and women of the Black Knights had calmed significantly after their quarter-mile sprint and now once again resembled a guerilla crack team.

Emphasis on the '_crack._'

Suzaku hadn't quite recovered and was still prone to breaking into fits of giggles every so often. Possibly because the tune had been quite catchy and several of the people around him would hum part every so often.

He was up near the front of the pass with Kallen and most of the other top-fighters. Lelouch was in the rear with the archers. He was in a place where he had a good view of the soon-to-be battlefield and could shout out orders, should the need arise.

They waited for the front of the caravan to reach the halfway point along their line of bandits. They didn't know they were about to be attacked as their frontal scouts had been picked off with ease, their bodies swiftly and efficiently hidden.

It was painfully still, most of the company didn't dare to breathe. Lelouch fired the first shot, their weapons had been returned to them after their release from "prison". He hit the lead driver squarely in the throat. Arrows and bolts from the other archers rained down, most found their mark, peppering bodies of the imperial irregulars. Kallen and Suzaku jumped from their respective hiding places, leading their followers and inspiring them with battle cries; "Britannian scum!" and "Er, um, death!" respectively. Suzaku had never lead a charge before.

They tried valiantly to fight back; they had to be given for that. But Charles was overconfident and underestimated the enemy he had in the men and women of the Narita Mountains.

**

* * *

**

A brief note on geography, the main encampment of the Black Knights was in a quite large, the largest in fact, valley in the Narita Mountains, known simply as Narita Valley. (The other valleys were jealous that _they_ couldn't be named after the whole of the mountain range, god forbid there'd be such a thing as originality.)

The pass that is currently hogging the plot-y limelight (_not _named Narita Pass, thankfully) was narrow and windy with oddly convenient cliffs on either side. These cliffs had equally convenient paths down. They had waited for the party to pass these paths before dashing down them with inspiring battle cries. Trapped between Suzaku and Kallen's people and Lelouch's archers the supply caravan hadn't had a chance.

**

* * *

**

In that manner, a week passed. Then another. Suzaku spent most of his time sparring with Kallen and the other fighters while Lelouch preferred to pass the hours with the "tacticians." (Lelouch doubted they deserved the title.)

Most nights were spent like the first one because no matter how much Lelouch might protest the closeness incurred by the small bed, he never actually did anything about it like going down the hall to the room that had been Suzaku's.

While most of the Black Knights were aware of their relationship, Tamaki managed to remain in the dark, Suzaku still didn't want to broadcast it, not that Lelouch wanted to wander about holding hands or anything like that. Ew.

To Lelouch's chagrin, Suzaku insisted on trying to teach him to wield a blade. Lelouch maintained that it was a hopeless cause; he was probably right. Due to both of their pride (Suzaku's as a teacher and Lelouch's as a perfectionist and student) there was a tacit agreement that the training sessions be held in the privacy of the woods surrounding camp. Not so far that they couldn't find their way back, but far enough that the odds of someone stumbling across them were low. That was fortunate as they occasionally got "distracted." Coincidentally, any trysts conducted took place in the woods. Lelouch complained about having to pick dirt and leaves out of his hair after, but considering the alternative… Well, something was better than nothing, right?

And occasionally it was Suzaku who picked the debris/detritus out of his hair. He wouldn't let Lelouch top for real, but he liked the feel of Lelouch's slim body on top of him during foreplay; which didn't mean that when the time came he wouldn't happily roll them over.

It was something of a metaphor for their relationship, Suzaku decided one day in a rare burst of introspection. He would let Lelouch have control of the little things, but when it came right down to it, Suzaku wore the pants.

This was even truer when one considered the contents of Lelouch's time with Rakshata, time Suzaku occasionally dropped by during.

It is probably not even worth discussing what Lelouch's reaction would be were he to hear this theory of Suzaku's.

It was Lelouch who brought them back to the reality of their togetherness; finding Suzaku's princess. He hadn't meant to of course, he'd quite forgotten about it. He enjoyed the time he spent with the Black Knights. He was able to, for the most part, do what he liked when he liked. Yes, the cross-dressing was not so pleasant, but he was growing accustomed. It helped that occasionally Rakshata would let him borrow some of the more "interesting" garments with no questions asked.

The awestruck look on Suzaku's face was always worth the laughing look on Rakshata's.

He, Lelouch, had been digging through their mostly forgotten and abandoned packs one day, looking for one of Rakshata's initial designs from Gloucester that she'd wanted for referencing purposes when he'd pulled out the maps.

He had stared at them for several moments, completely unable to think of what they were and why he had them.

So he unrolled the aged vellum and was met with the sight of faded inks detailing the lay of the land.

Falling back to Earth hurt like hell; he was sure he'd broken bones.

Suzaku had been lounging on the bed with a book he was stumbling through out loud to Lelouch to make sure he got the pronunciation right. He'd glanced up at Lelouch's sudden intake of breath. His eyes bugged a little.

"Oh."

Lelouch swallowed, "Yeah.'

Suzaku stared at nothing, incapable of thinking.

"I suppose we should go soon," Lelouch said when he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Yeah, I mean, if you – If – Yeah, we should be going soon." Suzaku's brain was still functioning below full capacity.

Lelouch nodded and rolled the maps back up, deposited them on the table and left the room with a muttered statement about teaching Kallen chess.

Lelouch didn't know why exactly breathing had become so difficult all of a sudden.

They left the next day.

**

* * *

**

The week-and-a-half journey to the castle was one of the most miserable experiences of both of their lives.

They'd forgotten how to interact with each other.

Talking was hard because there was nothing to say beyond rehashing what had already been said. What hadn't – Neither wanted to even think of all the things they _hadn't_ said.

Lelouch's main concern was what precisely he was going to do after this, apart from the regicide.

Regicide was a long term goal; he needed something for the immediate future. Part of him wanted to stay with Suzaku; he'd miss the insidious little bastard. And he'd grown dependent. He was afr– He didn't like the idea of being outside without Suzaku. The idea was foreign and painful and he really just didn't want to go there because then he'd start thinking about _why _and- And Lelouch just didn't want to go there.

The sex was awkward. More perfunctory than anything else and it tired them so they fell asleep faster and didn't have to stay awake thinking of all the things that went unsaid. Neither of them really put their hearts into it.

Not that there had been "emotion" in the first place. There had been friendly affection coupled with hormones. That was enough. Now it was just a way to kill time.

And afterward Suzaku would roll onto his side with his back to Lelouch and that would be the end. Lelouch was happy about this. It was the one facet of their changed relationship that he considered an improvement. He missed the sniping though. He missed it a lot.

Suzaku was silent for reasons entirely different from Lelouch's. Suzaku just had no idea what to do.

Lelouch was his friend, a friend who happened to sort of belong to him, and Suzaku enjoyed spending time with him. He enjoyed having sex with him. But it went no further than that.

And now something was bothering Lelouch and Suzaku didn't know what. He didn't know how to read people because he'd never had any need to before. Now his best friend was quiet and distant and Suzaku knew he'd rather die than talk about it. So Suzaku did and said nothing and generally tried to give his friend space because that was all he could really do.

And then they arrived at the castle.

**

* * *

**

Suzaku stared up at it in utter awe. He'd never scene so impressive a structure. Even Lelouch was a little impressed, though he wouldn't admit it.

It was late in the day, the sun would set soon.

"Do you want to make camp for the night and end this tomorrow?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch shrugged and lead Gawain over to the roadside. They'd dismounted to intake the building properly.

"Not here," Suzaku said, walking Lancelot back the way they'd came until the castle was out of sight, completely blocked by the trees.

Lelouch was brushing Gawain down, his saddle placed carefully on the ground. Suzaku watched him, Lancelot had already been taken care of, and Lelouch was taking his time.

He glanced up to find Suzaku watching him and flushed, "Can I help you with something?"

"Come here." Suzaku's voice was rougher than he'd like.

And Lelouch complied. His brain had been set to sleep mode since he'd found the maps in his baggage.

Suzaku wrapped his arms tight around him and held him close.

"Suzaku, you know how I feel about hugging."

So Suzaku released him a little and kissed him gently on the mouth.

When he moved away Lelouch simply stared at him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Lelouch, I –"

"Don't bother." And because Lelouch knew that Suzaku was too dumb to know when to quit he kept him occupied the best way he knew how.

In a few minutes time it felt like the last several days had never happened and they were back in Narita when the world was just the two of them, just the electric feel of all the places they touched and the knowledge that nothing else would ever matter.

It was a temporary feeling, like a drug high, but it was hard to grasp that when in the middle of it.

They took their time like they never had, slowly and carefully memorizing every detail and reaction.

Of late, they'd taken to doing it with Lelouch face down; it was easier not to give a damn. Lelouch hated it; he hated a lot of things about their relationship, but seeing Suzaku's face as he-

It was funny. The look on Suzaku's face used to be what kept him from balking during the early stages. Now it-

Lelouch hated a lot of things about their relationship.

But when he'd made to roll onto his stomach Suzaku had stopped him with a hand and with a gentle headshake. So Lelouch shut his eyes and fisted his hands in the grass.

Suzaku placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. "Look at me. Please."

It wasn't the "please", it was the note of sheer desperation in his voice that forced Lelouch to open his eyes.

He bit his lip, but didn't look his partner in the eye. His eyes were watering from the onslaught of sensation because without even the rough semblance of emotion it just hadn't felt the same.

The realization hit him that this could well be the last time he had sex. Much as he enjoyed it, he really didn't want anyone else to see him like this, naked and writhing and completely lacking his usual self-control. Not people he knew and certainly not random strangers.

His stomach turned to lead.

He wrapped his arms tight around Suzaku's back but didn't claw like he usually did. He just pulled the other boy close to him and buried his face in his neck and inhaled deeply, breathing him in to memorize the scent.

And then he did something he'd promised himself to never do. He moved his lips the inch or so required to position them by Suzaku's ear. "Suzaku, I want y–_ Please_."

Because Suzaku was moving too slowly and even though he wanted this to last forever he'd had enough of Suzaku's teasing.

Suzaku jerked his head back and stared at him with terrified eyes.

Lelouch bit his lip and wondered if he's said too much, _revealed_ too much.

But Suzaku just nodded and it was his turn to bury his face in the other boy's neck.

If Lelouch noticed how unusually bright Suzaku's eyes were he politely said nothing.

Lelouch had thought their previous encounters rendered him helpless, he was wrong; they had nothing on this.

He didn't even know the names of the noises he was making and he had no control over his vocal chords and the words they were forming at all. And he was saying the worst things; horrible, horrible things.

"Harder, oh please, god, harder! Suzaku! Suzaku, I – Please! Please, god, I –" And so on until they weren't even intelligible words anymore.

And Suzaku returned in kind because he had never known anyone, especially _Lelouch_, could sound like that.

Suzaku was getting that feeling again, the one he hadn't gotten since the first time. The feeling that said he loved Lelouch and Lelouch was amazing and wonderful and fucking _perfect. _He started biting the neck Lelouch had so conveniently exposed just to stop himself from telling Lelouch how he felt about him.

It was one thing to tell him he was amazing once toward the end. It was quite another to go on about it like he was writing a poem.

But he had to stop biting soon enough because he needed his mouth to pant. Athletic as he was, possessing as much stamina as he did, this was still starting to wear him out. And he had to keep going faster because Lelouch's desperate… _mewls_… were telling him to and – And he _needed _to. Because this was good-bye; it was the last time and – And he _needed _to.

Soon Lelouch's fingers were bruising Suzaku's back as he screamed soundlessly and Suzaku groaned like he was dying.

Lelouch gasped for air, one hand buried in Suzaku's sweaty curls, the other limp on the ground. The brunet panted pathetically into the prince's shoulder.

Suzaku didn't tell him he was amazing, he hadn't since they'd found the maps. First because it just wasn't – It didn't work and saying it would just be – And now he didn't even have to, which was good because he was breathing too hard to communicate just then.

"You… you should probably pull out now," Lelouch reminded him in a quiet pant.

"R-right." He held Lelouch's hips down as he moved his own away.

The prince made a sound like sigh and shifted his hips slightly. He grunted softly when Suzaku collapsed onto of him again.

With far more effort than Suzaku believed himself capable of at the moment he rolled them to their sides and dragged a blanket over them.

Lying face-to-face Suzaku smiled weakly and brushed Lelouch's hair off his face and then kissed him again, slow and soft.

And when he wrapped an arm around Lelouch's body to keep him in place Lelouch allowed it without a fuss and, after a few minutes had gone by, he relaxed and allowed himself to hold the other boy close.

He couldn't remember holding anyone like this since when he was younger and C.C. had slept with him just so he _could_ fall asleep without crying because he was alone and scared and he just wanted to go home.

The memory hurt and Lelouch tightened his grasp until the muscles in his arms hurt a little. If it hurt Suzaku, too, he knew better than to mention it.

But he really was too dumb to know when to keep quiet, "Listen, Lelouch, after –"

"We'll plan for tomorrow _tomorrow_," Lelouch said firmly.

The philosophy wasn't like him at all and he knew it, but it silenced Suzaku and left Lelouch alone with his thoughts. He didn't want that either, but it was better than listening to the false promises or whatever Suzaku was about to spout.

* * *

Lelouch woke up in the middle of the night to the odd sensation of someone caressing the skin of his arms. "Molesting me in my sleep, Suzaku?" He kept his eyes closed.

The hand stilled but didn't withdraw, "Sorry, you just looked so –" Gentle fingertips on the side of his neck, "You've got a bruise."

The prince's eyes opened into slits, "It's not the first time you've marked me there."

"But tomorrow – It's so noticeable."

Lelouch wanted to slap his hand away. He rolled onto his stomach, dislodging the fingers, "I'll wear a shirt with a collar, or say I fell down. It doesn't matter, we'll figure something out."

But he didn't want to figure something out. He wanted Suzaku's sweet little princess to know precisely what her handsome "prince" had been doing on his way to rescue her.

Said "prince" propped himself up on one elbow and rested his other hand on Lelouch's scapula, "Look at me, please."

Furious with Suzaku as he was, he complied to the request. "You've been asking that of me a lot lately," he drawled as he rolled onto his back.

"Maybe because you've been avoiding me."

"I don't think that's possible considering it's just the two –"

He would like nothing more than to punch Suzaku in the face, but he accepted the kiss anyway; miserably offering no resistance, opening his mouth when he was expected to. He made no attempt at returning the gesture.

Suzaku didn't seem to mind, his mouth moved down to mark the unblemished side of Lelouch's neck. The latter didn't bother to point out the idiocy of the move, what else could he expect?

He didn't particularly want Suzaku to touch him, in fact, he wanted to be very far away, but he offered no resistance when the brunet's hand drifted lower and grasped him, quickly coaxing him to arousal.

His only response was quiet moans as Suzaku's hand continued and his mouth moved lower. He just lay moaning quietly until- "Holy shit!"

He'd done it for Suzaku a few times since the night of the raid when they'd gotten very drunk, Lelouch more so than Suzaku, and the former had dragged the latter off into the woods and dropped to his knees.

(In Suzaku's defense, he _had_ protested on the basis that Lelouch was far too drunk to have a clue what he was doing.)

Considering all the other things, the dignity he'd tossed away, Lelouch had done for Suzaku's pleasure it didn't seem so very drastic to do this as well.

It hadn't been as bad as he'd expected. His jaw hurt afterward and the taste was – But he'd liked the way Suzaku had shrieked throughout. And after he'd done it once it hadn't seemed like his pride could be further damaged by repetition.

He _really _liked the way Suzaku shrieked.

The mouth moved away, "Lelouch, please."

He looked down at him, but the mouth had engulfed him again and one of Suzaku's hands grabbed one of his and tugged it over to Suzaku's head.

This surprised Lelouch. He _hated_ it when Suzaku did that to him. (He'd stopped when Lelouch had expressed his distaste for the action.) So he gripped Suzaku's head as lightly as possible as he kept his hips from moving, no matter how much they wanted to act to the contrary.

"_Lelouch_." There was a note of angry exasperation in the word. So Lelouch let his hips move a little and his hands grip tighter.

This seemed to please Suzaku who went at it with far more gusto than he had previously.

And it was Lelouch's turn to shriek as his legs and eyes scrunched up.

The world went quiet except for his ragged breaths and the soft sound of swallowing. (Lelouch was one for spitting.)

Using the hand still twined in Suzaku's hair Lelouch tugged upwards and, after a second's hesitation, crushed his lips to his. He'd said it himself: the least he could do was show some appreciation, right?

It was following the same doctrine that guided the prince's hand down to the brunet's cock. Quick, hard strokes and it wasn't long before Suzaku's fingers tightened around his upper arms (more bruises to hide) and there was a warm splatter on his stomach.

Suzaku crumpled, seemingly boneless, on top of him for the second time that night. The slightly crushed boy wriggled his hand free and used it caress the brunet's back. His other hand was _still _tangled in chocolate brown curls. Breathless, Lelouch pressed his face to Suzaku's.

When Suzaku rolled on to his back, Lelouch went with him willingly and even snuggled into his form a little, tugging his head under the other's chin.

Suzaku pulled the blanket over them again and that was it.

Both slept soundly after that.

* * *

They slept late because neither had gotten much sleep for obvious reasons. Lelouch was the first to move. He sat up and stretched and scooted away from the warm body partially under his before it could protest.

"What –"

"We wash. We dress; you should probably borrow some of my things to look the part. And then you go and get your princess while I sit out here with our pet legends."

Suzaku nodded dumbly. He didn't question Lelouch because Lelouch always knew best and Suzaku sensed on some subconscious level that Lelouch was feeling much too fragile to be questioned or forced into thought. But that was subconsciously. Consciously he just went with his metaphor and let Lelouch make the little decisions so he could feel like he had control.

Except that had been a metaphor for their old relationship, the one where they'd laughed and talked and had done something between having sex and making love. He couldn't yet generate a formula (Lloyd's bad influence no doubt) to this new robotic relationship with the silence and the cold sex.

**

* * *

**

They washed one after the other because being naked in such close proximity was bad. What had been natural and beautiful last night was taboo in the morning.

Suzaku did indeed end up borrowing Lelouch's clothes because no one wanted to be rescue by a farm boy. Actually, they switched all their clothes and their identities. Suzaku could be the dashing prince who'd come from a far away kingdom to rescue the maiden fair while Lelouch could be his humble vassal, possibly rescued from bandits, forever indebted to the prince.

"Er, how do I look?" Suzaku asked with a nervous grin, finger-combing his hair.

Lelouch shook his head and, careful not to touch him, straightened his shirt and re-combed his hair.

He took a step back and gave a nod, "You'll do."

He was breathtaking, even if Lelouch's shirt was a little snug.

Suzaku's grin grew. He looked like a little boy with a new toy.

They walked their horses back to where they'd stood the day before. Lelouch took Lancelot's reins. "Go on then."

Suzaku was beaming, he turned to walk away, then stopped and turned back, placing a hand on Lelouch's arm, "Lelouch."

Lelouch's breath caught in his chest.

"Thank you, for everything."

He smiled, but said nothing.

Suzaku turned and began to walk away, for real this time.

Lelouch couldn't help himself, "Suzaku! Don't – Don't do something stupid like mistake her gender, okay?"

* * *

Lelouch had been sitting on a sun-warmed rock for about an hour, absently petting Gawain as the horse stood protectively between Lelouch and the castle when he heard the sound he'd been waiting for so patiently.

Footfalls.

And accompanying them was the distinct sound of laughter, Suzaku's mellow chuckle a lazy counter note to the lighter, more feminine, tinkling laugh.

_Tinkling_. Who the fuck laughed with a tinkling sound anyway?

Lelouch was inexplicably irate. Except he was pretty sure he knew the reason to a pin-point-able certainty.

He kept patting Gawain like he hadn't heard them approach, like he could care less. Gawain butted his shoulder affectionately.

They had come in to view; he had no choice but to acknowledge them now. He looked up and tried not to shrink into himself as he did so.

Suzaku stood before him, looking like a damned painting in his borrowed finery (some of Rakshata's less extravagant work), _holding the fucking hand_ of the girl next to him.

She looked like she was a bit younger than the two of them. She had a sweet face with wide, innocent eyes that could rival Suzaku's. Said eyes were a paler, gentler shade of violet than Lelouch's own, her hair a feminine pink.

In short, her appearance was so painfully _soft_ that Lelouch felt a bit nauseous. Or maybe that was just the PDA.

Her stupid, pretty little eyes widened as she took in his appearance.

God, he must look a sight. Suzaku's too-big clothes and – Wait a minute. Since when did he care what he looked like apart from the occasional bit of lingerie for Suzaku's enjoyment? (Oh god, he'd really done that hadn't he? Lelouch's sense of nausea grew.)

"Le – Lelouch?"

He'd really, really hoped it wasn't her, but he'd recognized her the instant he'd seen her. It wasn't as if coloring like hers was _common_.

He stood and forced a smile, wrapping his arms around her when her body collided with his.

She released him.

"Lelouch, I'm so glad you're – We all feared the worst!" Her eyes were bright with tears.

He smiled wider, sincerity and serenity oozing from his very pores, "I'm fine."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She buried her face in his chest again.

Suzaku had been watching the whole affair with shock and bewilderment. "You – You two know each other?"

They stepped apart; she stayed close by his side, an arm wrapped around his.

"Kururugi Suzaku, may I present Euphemia li Britannia."

Suzaku heard the surname, he did, but the truth didn't really hit him until Lelouch tacked on with a smile that was discernibly bitter despite his best efforts.

"My sister."

* * *

Lelouch called himself a thousand kinds of idiot as they rode.

Britannia was a huge kingdom. _The _superpower on this continent. It also boasted the largest royal family of any nation. Hell, the Britannian royalty count probably surpassed the combined totals of the other known kingdoms. Statistically speaking, it was very likely that Suzaku's princess and one true love would be one of his siblings.

Why hadn't he realized that? He _never_ would have done the things he had done had he known it'd be one of his fucking _sisters _that Suzaku would – Oh god, he was going to sleep with her at some point, wasn't he?

Lelouch felt sick again.

And of all the sisters to choose from, it wasn't like there were slim pickings, it had to be _her_. (Lelouch made yet another note to himself. This one instructed him to never ever mention to Suzaku that Euphemia had been the first person he'd ever had romantic feelings for. He would have been more freaked out by the slight incest had he not been about seven at the time.) He was sure the only thing worse would be that it was _Nunnally_ in that tower. He'd just about kill himself if it was his sweet younger sister (his one and only full sibling) that was destined to have hi– Suzaku. Just Suzaku.

(In a sick way, he wished it had been Clovis. He'd pay to see the look on Suzaku's face were that the outcome. (The fact that Clovis was male and straight did not come into play in this thought.))

"Brother, are you alright?"

_His fucking sister._

He faced her with a smile, "Of course. I'm just thinking how good it is to see you. Tell me, how are the others? Nunnally? Schneizel? Clovis? Cornelia?"

Those four, plus Euphemia, had been his favorite siblings. Nunnally, of course, held the top position.

She'd taken the death of their mother much better than Lelouch had. She always had possessed a certain serenity Lelouch had never mastered. He could suppress his emotions, for the most part, with the best of them, but wasn't at peace with the world like she was. **(2)**

A fact that became more and more obvious as the urge to punch Suzaku's face in grew.

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to go ahead, leave you two alone."

If he had to take another second of their whispering and quiet laughter he _would _kill something.

"Are you sure that's alright, Lulu? I mean, is it proper?"

Lelouch smiled with sweet sincerity. "It's alright, Euphy, I'd trust Suzaku with anyone's virtue."

"Lelouch! That's hardly an appropriate thing to say in mixed company!"

They were both blushing. Lelouch suspected that was for very different reasons.

"Besides, dear sister, it seems a little late to nit-pick proprieties considering how close you two are sitting."

"Lel –"

Lelouch kicked Gawain sharply in the sides and drowned out the rest of Euphemia's protest in the pounding of his descrier's hooves on the packed dirt of the road.

Lelouch knew he'd acted the jerk. He'd apologize later of course. For now, he just needed to be very far away from the happy couple.

**

* * *

**

**(1) These two lines are almost exactly stolen from the "Hero of ****Canton****" song in the "Jaynestown" episode of Joss Whedon's Firefly.**

**(2) For the record, because it isn't particularly apparent, Nunnally is nether blind nor crippled in this story. That, the separation, and the fact that _he _was the one locked in the tower explain his lack of extreme protectiveness when it comes to his younger sister. He is still, of course, quite fond of her.

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry this took so long. It would actually have taken longer were I not leaving on Friday for Anime Boston. Whoo!

Um, yeah. There was a lot of angst involved in writing this. It //might// show, just a little.

Raise your hand if you saw the Euphy thing coming.

Please review if you enjoyed it!


	11. Complications

**_SELF-EDITED!!

* * *

_**

"I'm going to go bathe, don't peak!" Euphemia announced.

"I would never, my lady," said Suzaku with a courtly bow he must have picked up from Lelouch.

Euphy glanced her brother's way. "Don't look at me," he snapped, "you're my _sister_."

She smiled and laughed, "I know. I was just teasing."

"Besides," Suzaku added with a laughing smile, "he'll be busy learning how to fight."

"You're teaching my brother how to fight?" She laughed her tinkling laugh and covered her mouth with one hand.

Suzaku smiled, but had the decency not to laugh.

Euphemia skipped off in the direction of the stream they'd purposefully camped by.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Lelouch groused, picking up his daggers.

"Sword today. And yes, it is. Protecting you _and_ Euphy is much harder than protecting just you."

"So she's Euphy to you, then?"

Suzaku lowered his sword, "Lelouch, if this is making you uncomfortable-"

"It's not." _Of course it's not. Why would it? Nothing disconcerting about the knowledge that the guy who _used _to screw me senseless 24/7 is in love with my sister and will probably sleep with _her_ at some point. Oh god, they're going to have children, aren't they? Little SuzaEuphies running about and-_

"Are you sure? You're acting a little odd."

Damn, he was on to him. "It's just… you and me, then you and my sister. It's a little… gross, don't you think?"

"Well, maybe, but I - Lelouch, I love her."

Lelouch felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "You just met her!"

"Yeah, but she's," Suzaku stared rapturously up at the sky, "She's _perfect._ She's sweet and funny and beautiful and god, I mean, she's your sister so I kind of expected- But you two are nothing alike."

"Thanks ever so."

"Oh, shit! I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you're-"

"Suzaku, pick up your sword. I'm going to beat the stupid out of you."

The brunet smiled serenely, "You can't beat out love, Lelouch."

Neither bothered to point out the fact that Lelouch couldn't beat anything with a sword.

"I'm damn well going to try anyway."

**

* * *

**

When Euphemia returned to camp a grimy Suzaku had a flushed Lelouch pinned to the ground. Her brother's lips moved, but she couldn't make out the words. This was not the case for Suzaku, who drew back his fist to punch the boy beneath him.

The prince had planned for this and shoved the freed hand into Suzaku's chest, sending him sprawling. He was on him in seconds, hands tight around his throat.

It was hard to breathe, but Suzaku managed to spit out a sentence and a half before Lelouch's hands had tightened to too great a degree. Purple eyes narrowed and the owner whispered something that made the brunet go limp beneath him.

It was about then, watching her brother's hands tighten further, that Euphemia realized this was a real fight.

"Brother, stop! Please!"

He turned, wide-eyed and surprised. Lelouch looked down at Suzaku beneath him, purpling and not struggling at all. He released his friend's throat and stood.

"I'm going to wash," he muttered gruffly, walking off in the direction Euphemia had come from.

The princess waited, horrified, for her brother to pass before rushing to Suzaku's side. Said boy lay on his side, gasping and choking.

"Suzaku! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I should have intervened sooner, I didn't think- I didn't know Lelouch was capable of-"

He patted her hand with one of his, "I'm- I'm fine… don't… worry."

Lavender eyes shone with tears, "Oh, Suzaku! I'm so sorry."

"Told you… not to worry." He smiled weakly.

**

* * *

**

Lelouch was in the process of pulling on his shirt when Suzaku found him.

"I apologize," he said stiffly.

"For what?" Lelouch didn't look up.

"For saying you were a slut. I didn't mean it so I shouldn't have said it."

"You're forgiven."

Suzaku scuffed his feet in the mud, "I also shouldn't have said your cold aloofness was just an act and that all you really wanted was for someone to come along, spread your legs, and fuck you hard enough that you'd forget what a waste of a person you are."

Lelouch blinked, "I'm quite sure I preferred it when I choked you before you could finish that sentence."

Suzaku clasped his hands behind his back and tried to look innocent, "Sorry."

"I suppose this is when I'm supposed to say that I don't think you're not good enough for my sister." He'd only said it to make Suzaku hurt.

"It's true, though."

Lelouch was too lazy to make Suzaku to realize he was stupid. He started to walk away.

A gentle hand on his elbow stopped him. "I really didn't mean it. I don't think that's what you wanted." Green eyes were huge with sincerity.

"Then what did I want?" Lelouch asked in way that suggested the wrong answer could incur death.

"I think you wanted to not feel so alone anymore."

He quailed under a hard purple stare, but didn't amend his statement.

Lelouch's face softened, he touched the red of Suzaku's neck, already purpling to a bruise. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I overreacted. I don't think you're not good enough for her. I think you're- I think you're just fine."

Suzaku frowned as if a piece of a very tricky puzzle was falling into place.

"She's not that great when you get to know her," he added hastily.

Green eyes narrowed, "You know I'm more than willing to punch you."

"Suzaku, you _know _how I feel about touching.'

The brunet's eyes went from narrowed to horrified in under a second. Then he started to laugh.

Lelouch smiled and walked away. He'd come to a conclusion while washing the dirt off his skin and out of his hair. He could continue to act like a jealous ass (abandonment issues, childhood trauma rears its ugly head) or he could be happy that his best friend and sister had, probably, found happiness.

Sleeping with Suzaku had been fun, but it wasn't worth ruining two of the close relationships he had over. The boy wasn't _that_ good.

The first second Euphemia saw him, she look terrified, she masked it quickly though.

It couldn't be that hard, Suzaku had done it after all. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged and began braiding a piece of hair, a nervous habit it would seem she hadn't lost, "It's not me you should be apologizing to."

She wasn't making this easy. "I've apologized to him. And I should be apologizing to you. I scared you and I hurt someone close to you. I shouldn't have, I overreacted."

"Lelouch, I know you. You don't overreact. Was it- Were you fighting because of me?"

He opened his mouth to spew lies, but she cut him off.

"I know he's your friend. If this is making you uncomfortable, Lel- Lulu, I understand. Suzaku and I don't have to-"

"You're right, Euphy. Suzaku and I are friends, very good friends. And you're my dear sister, which is why I only want you two to be happy."

She visibly relaxed, "I'm so glad."

He took the seat beside her.

"Father shouldn't have done that. He had no right. It must have been awful, locked in that tower. How are you not-" She waved a hand vaguely.

"Insane? Well, there were a lot of books, so I read-"

"C.C. visited you, didn't she?"

"What? How did you-"

She laughed, the tinkling didn't bother him this time. "The whole court knew she had a soft spot for you. It's _still _a mystery as to why. She disappeared for a month or so after Father- After you left."

"She stayed with me. I was- It was awful."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she gripped his hand tight enough for his to protest. "He really shouldn't have done that."

He returned the grip. "Euphy, could you do me a favor?"

She smiled sweetly, "Anything."

"Don't mention C.C. to Suzaku."

She frowned slightly, "I don't see why, but I usually don't understand you. Alright, I trust you."

What was it with everyone _trusting_ him lately?

"Now you have to do a favor for me." She stretched out on her side with her head in his lap.

"… Alright."

"Tell me about Suzaku. I know he's wonderful, but you've known him so much longer, so I want to know everything!"

Lelouch swallowed thickly. "He's- He's a very good fighter." He petted her head absentmindedly as he scrambled to think of things to say that wouldn't be too revealing. "He's very caring, and, uh, loyal. He has this ridiculous sense of honor." He laughed slightly.

Euphy sighed, "How did you two meet?"

His hand paused. "He rescued me, too," he said at long last.

"He really is a hero, isn't he?" She laughed.

The tinkling bothered him. "I suppose so."

"But wait!" She sat up, "The curse. Your curse, I mean. It said you'd be rescued by your one tr-"

"It was fake. V.V. got lazy and just poofed me away instead of going through the effort of working an actual curse."

She lay back down. "Oh. So you could have escaped all those years? That's really… I'm so sad for you."

He shrugged and began to braid her hair, "It could have been worse. There really were a lot of books. And I learned a lot of practical stuff about cooking and cleaning. C.C. helped me a bit with the former, I had no idea how to deal with cooking livestock, especially the carving."

"I didn't know she knew how to do all that."

"She's been around for a while, and she didn't always have a court position."

She hummed an agreement. "Lelouch," she gripped his knee.

"Yes?"

"You really don't mind? About Suzaku and I?"

"Of course not," he lied," Why would I?"

She shrugged, "Tell me more about him."

Lelouch bit his lip, wishing she hadn't returned to this topic, "He's saved my life a couple of times. Well, once."

"Really?" Euphemia looked as if Christmas had come early.

"He returned the favor so we're even."

Neither had heard Suzaku approach.

He hadn't bothered to dry himself off before dressing, his shirt clung to his torso. Lelouch looked away hastily. Suzaku didn't notice.

"And it was more than once, Lulu."

"The stable in Kanto and…?"

"The inn in Sutherland."

"I really don't think a fight that never happened over a _chess match _counts."

"The man demanded a duel to the death. You would have died in seconds."

"Yes, well the stable in Kanto incident wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten _lost_. That cancels out so you're down to just the Sutherland incident. One."

Suzaku sat down near them grinning. "And how many times have you saved _my_ life, Lu?"

"Twice, _Suzie_. Narita and the bandits."

Euphy sat up to watch the argument from a better viewpoint.

"How did you save my life Narita? The only thing I remember you doing for me there was bl-" He stopped and blushed.

Lelouch started speaking hastily to cover for his slip, "Who was it who protested we weren't spies?" he asked snippily leaning in.

"Gosh, let me think, _Kallen_," the brunet returned, also leaning forward.

"_Kallen_ believed us to Britannian spies. I protested. You stood there useless and-"

Suzaku knocked him to the ground. "Who's useless?" He asked, grinning down at him.

The brunet wasn't really trying to hold him so it was pretty easy for Lelouch to switch their positions so he was straddling the brunet and it was the latter's wrists pinned to the ground. "You are."

Suzaku lifted his head up, "Really?"

Lelouch lowered his head, they were inches apart. "Really."

"Wow, Lelouch, you must _really _like him. You're actually _touching_ him."

They broke apart hastily.

"It's alright," she laughed. "There's nothing wrong with friendship."

**

* * *

**

It was funny, any sexual interest Suzaku had had in his friend was completely gone. It had been an arrangement of convenience. And yet, doing things like pinning him to the ground (he'd been about to _kiss_ him) still seemed to make perfect sense. It was just habit, he supposed. Weeks of… that sort of interaction _would_ do that to you, he reasoned.

**

* * *

**

That night they got small rooms in a small inn in a very large city that reeked of decay and corruption. For propriety's sake, Euphemia got her own room. For economy's sake, Lelouch and Suzaku did not.

"I'll take the floor," Lelouch announced.

The bed was as small as the room.

Suzaku set his bag down by the door and sat on the bed to take his boots off. "Lelouch, don't be stupid, we shared a bed before… before all that. Doing so now won't kill us."

_It's not death I'm worried about_.

They undressed and settled down for the night, touching as minimally as possible, but not in an uncomfortable way.

Lelouch woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp.

He'd been having a nightmare, more of a flashback actually.

_"You have always been dead to me."_ His father's words rang in his head. He couldn't remember the exact phrasing, but it had been something like that.

He lay back down and wriggled to get comfortable.

"Lelouch?"

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," he muttered rolling onto his side.

"Lelouch, you were _whimpering_."

"Was not," he said stubbornly. "Now let me sleep."

"As you wish," Suzaku sighed.

And then wrapped an arm around him.

"Suzaku, you know-"

"Lelouch, shut up."

Lelouch's skin was itchy, his foot was twitching and he really, really wanted to just jump the boy next to him. That would be completely inappropriate. If it hadn't been for the, "I love her" comment that morning, he probably would have. If it hadn't been Euphy, if it had been, say, _Carline_ (or Clovis), he definitely would have. As it was…

Suzaku _did_ love her and her meant Euphy. And that left Lelouch with but one option.

"I'm going for a walk." He all but jumped from the bed.

"Lelouch, it's like two in the morning. And this town- You're going dressed like _that?_"

Lelouch looked down at the blatantly expensive shirt he was wearing that exposed the necklace (a gift from Nunnally) he habitually wore **(1)**. "Would you rather I wear a dress? Even I'm not so stupid to go out alone, at night, dressed as a girl, in a town like _this_."

"Are you? I'm really starting to wonder, Lulu. The way you've been acting- Did you take a blow to the head I didn't know about? I- Whatever. I'm going with you."

Lelouch pulled on one boot and began tightening the laces, "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Lelouch, I'm not gonna let you get killed because… because you need some '_fresh air_' or some shit like that. Hell, I'm not letting you get killed at all." The brunet tugged a shirt on angrily. He tried to put his head in the sleeve he was so distracted. "How the hell would I explain that to your sister?"

Lelouch laughed coldly, "So _that's_ why you're worried. Gosh, Suzaku, and here I almost thought you cared." He finished with the second boot.

"That's not fair and you know it."

"Suzaku, you're staying here. My sister's by herself next door. I trust the locks on these doors about as much as I trust the inhabitants of this city. Now would you help me with these damned wrist sheathes?"

Suzaku hauled him over by the proffered wrist, "Fine. Fine. Whatever. You win, for once."

Lelouch yanked his arm away as soon as Suzaku had finished attaching the second one. He strode over to the door and yanked on the latch. It didn't open. Swearing under his breath, he unlocked it, yanked it open and slammed it behind him.

Suzaku threw one of his boots at the wall and swore.

**

* * *

**

When Lelouch returned several hours later Suzaku was still awake and pacing.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Lelouch pinched his cheek and grinned, "No need to worry, Mother. I didn't fall in with a bad crowd. Good clean fun, that's all I had."

Suzaku slapped his hand away. "Yeah, good clean fun and a couple beers to go with it. How many did - Why is there blood on your shirt?"

Lelouch swayed and fell on the bed. He pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping at one of his wrist knives. "It's not _mine_," he reasoned as if that made everything okay.

"Lelouch, why is there blood on your shirt?"

"Well, Suzie, I may or may not have rattled my purse too much. And then I may have walked into a darkened alley. It was only self-defense."

"I don't believe - Oh, god - What am I - Are they alive?"

Lelouch shrugged, "I didn't check, but I doubt it."

Suzaku swore loudly. "What were you thinking? _Were _you thinking?"

Lelouch stopped grinning and stopped swaying. "I want to go back to Narita."

"Lelouch, we _can't_ go back to Narita. They know about- They know that we-"

"Were fucking?" Yes, he had had a few drinks, but not as much as he'd initially pretended. And not enough to affect his judgment so strongly that he'd do things like suck Suzaku off in the woods.

"Would you keep your voice down?! And yes, that _is_ what they know."

"I didn't saw_ we _should go back to Narita, I said _I _wanted to go. And by wanted to go I meant that I'm going."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no."

"Who are you to-"

"Damn it, Lelouch, I - I _need_ you. You're the best friend I've ever had and-"

"You're gay. I knew it."

Suzaku let out a short yell of frustration. "Besides, it's hardly proper. My traveling alone with your sister. It rather, um-"

"Befouls her reputation?"

"Yeah, and-"

"Suzaku, I couldn't care less about propriety," he stood up, "If I did, I wouldn't have let you fuck me sixty ways to Sunday, so you can take your propriety and shove it up your-"

"Would you keep your damned voice down?!"

"No! I-"

Suzaku clapped a hand over his mouth, "Lelouch, I swear if you don't-"

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Suzaku, Lelouch, is everything okay? I heard shouting."

Lelouch's eyes widened and Suzaku mouthed a curse.

"Uh, no, no. We're, uh, we're fine."

"May I come in?"

"Uh, no. We're, uh, Lelouch isn't-" There was blood all over his shirt, but he could hardly just _say_ that.

The door started to open.

"Take your-" Suzaku's hands flew to the hem of Lelouch's shirt. Lelouch's hands, well, one of them, formed a fist and found its way under Suzaku's ribs.

"Is- Is everything alright?"

Lelouch smiled.

Suzaku wheezed.

"Philosophical disagreement."

"Why is your shirt bloody?"

"It's not-"

"Euphy, we're fine. It's just like Lelouch said, a philosophical disagreement. You should go back to sleep." Suzaku was still out of breath, but capable of speech.

She frowned. "No. The last time I left you two alone like this you ended up trying to kill each other."

"Go back to bed, Euphemia. Suzaku and I will finish our discussion more quietly."

She settled on the bed. "Lelouch, I'm not eight years old anymore, I won't go running to Cornelia just because you used your angry voice. Now sit down, both of you."

They sat, albeit reluctantly.

She adjusted her dressing gown for modesty's sake before she began to speak. "Lelouch, why is your shirt bloody?"

"It was self-defense. Some men were trying to mug me."

She thought it over and nodded. "Alright. Now, why did you feel the need to punch Suzaku."

"He deserved it."

She sighed heavily and turned to Suzaku, "I don't suppose you could tell me why he feels you deserved to be punched."

Suzaku glowered at the boy across the floor from him. "I wasn't letting his highness over there have his way. He's a spoiled little brat, so he threw a temper tantrum."

"Spoiled?! I spent eight years taking-"

"Lelouch," Euphemia held up a hand, "please speak calmly and slowly. What would you like to say to Suzaku's comment. Excluding the bit about you being a spoiled brat as we all know that isn't true. You spent the last eight years fending for yourself in solitude. Spoiled is not an apt word to describe you."

Lelouch took a deep breath and rubbed at his temple. "I would like to say," he paused, "that I've done everything Suzaku has asked of me up to this point. I even did some things he _didn't_ ask for." A significant look. "So I feel justified in wanting to do one little thing for myself."

"Yes, but I-"

"Suzaku, please calm yourself."

"While I acknowledge that Lelouch has indeed been… amenable, I feel that his request is selfish and irrational."

Pink eyebrows furrowed, "What does he want?"

"He wants to go to Narita."

She shrugged, "That doesn't sound too bad. We can all go to Narita for a few days and then-"

"No, Euphy. He wants to go to Narita by himself and abandon us."

"Lelouch, why would you - We just - Lelouch, I missed you so much - You can't just - Please don't leave me again."

Lelouch rested his forehead in his hands. He couldn't say no to the both of them. He cared too much about the both of them. Admittedly, it was the Euphemia factor that was more prominent in the decision making, but part was Suzaku. A very small part.

(It might be necessary to mention at this juncture that by now Lelouch had figured out that if he was willing to cross-dress for someone and give them head, his feelings _probably_ went beyond the borders of friendship. Given the someone in question, it is safe to say they didn't go very far beyond.)

"I'll go as far as Gloucester," he gritted out, "but that's it."

Euphemia beamed, "Good. I'm going back to sleep now. You two had better behave." She stood and went to the door. Lelouch followed her.

They walked together in silence down the hall. He leaned casually against the wall beside her door, just looking at her.

She met his stare. "Something you'd like to say?" her tone was still a bit frosty.

He smiled a twisted sort of smile, "You grew up well."

She looked taken aback. "Thank you. Lelouch, is there- Is there something else between you and Suzaku? You get along so well sometimes, at others you seem to - You seem to really hate each other."

She never had been as stupid as she could come off.

He shrugged dismissively, "Not really. We haven't gotten along well since the day we met. That's just how it goes."

She nodded, biting her lip. When she looked at him again she looked ready to cry, "Please don't leave us." She fisted her small hands in his shirt and pressed her face to his sternum.

She was still shorter than him. He could easily rest chin on the top of her head. He did so as he wrapped his arms around her. It was funny how he didn't mind touching her.

"We've got about a month. By the end, you'll probably be glad to see me go."

She shook her head, "Don't talk like that. I missed you- We _all _missed you. Even Schneizel and Clovis, you never got along with either."

"Schneizel probably just missed the only decent chess opponent in the palace."

"He tried to teach Clovis for a while; he gave up after about a month."

Lelouch laughed softly.

She pulled away. Her eyes were dry.

"Please don't leave me." She brushed her lips across his, let go of his shirt, and went into her room, shutting the door softly behind her.

It was probably meant to be a sisterly kiss, but it didn't quite turn out that way.

**

* * *

**

"Are you able to act like a rational human being?" Suzaku snapped when he entered the room.

He would've loved to say something biting, but he was confused and distracted. He shrugged.

Suzaku stretched out on the bed, "Whatever."

Lelouch sat on the floor then straightened himself out. He sighed. This wooden floor was about as comfortable as every other one he'd encountered. Which is to say, not very.

Suzaku sat up. "Don't be an idiot."

Lelouch followed suit, staring at him. Suzaku gestured at the empty space beside him.

"You know you're fucking insane, right?" Lelouch queried as he accepted the offer. Pretty much anything was better than floor.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Hmph."

He didn't protest when Suzaku settled half on top of him, his head under Lelouch's chin. The prince's hand found its way into brown curls.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Lelouch muttered, still distracted, "she is.'

**

* * *

**

Consider things from Euphemia's perspective. You grow up in a large family, more than one hundred siblings. You, obviously, aren't very close to most of them. One of the ones you are close to is near to you in age, while still inspiring some older-sibling awe, not as much as Cornelia or Schneizel, but still some.

He's nice to you, he takes care of you. You probably tell him all of your eight-year-old secrets and problems. Then he leaves.

Your memory glosses over all his flaws until all that remains is an image of a quiet, polite boy. Sure, he wasn't very nice to everyone, but he was nice to you and he really meant it.

You're reunited years later at which point you're no longer silly and eight, but sixteen, and probably still a little silly. This boy you've been idolizing and missing for years reappears and he's gorgeous and as nice to you as you remember. Sure, he's changed, he's quieter, and he developed a bitter edge. But he's still the boy you remember.

It's hard to remember you're related. You've been separated for years, and even before, you always felt more like friends than siblings. (And should the rational part of your brain get a say in this, you're only _half_-siblings.)

It's understandable that your feelings can get a little blurry.

**

* * *

**

"Lelouch, what's Narita?"

He and Euphy were sitting on the ground, waiting for Suzaku to return from his hunting expedition. When asked why he wasn't helping by his sister Lelouch had replied that he stayed to protect her when really he knew Suzaku was just showing off.

"Narita is… is a mountain range. It includes a valley where a, er, resistance group resides. You're not supposed to know this, so don't tell anyone, by the way. We went through the mountains and got captured by one of their patrols. After they concluded we weren't Britannian spies we ended up sticking around for a week or two."

"They're a resistance group? Against Father?"

"Yes."

"Then… Why would you want to go back there?"

"Narita… is the only place I can remember being truly happy, definitely more so than in my tower and more than the imperial palace. You always have to watch your back there, even as children. In Narita I got to just… relax."

He'd also enjoyed playing "House" with Suzaku, but that was neither here nor there.

She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her and rested his head against hers.

"I don't want you to go away again."

"I'm sorry. I can't – I'm not going back there."

She nodded hesitantly, "There's not really much else you can do is there?"

He shook his head faintly and rubbed her shoulder with his thumb, "No, there isn't."

"We'll miss you, Suzaku and I."

"I'm sorry."

"Can I – Can I tell the others you're okay? Cornelia, Nunnally and the other two?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"They've been worried about you. I – Schneizel actually _yelled_ at Father. In private, of course, I was just passing by Father's suite when I heard the argument. They _never_ fight. When they disagree Schneizel just goes ahead and does whatever he wants, most of the time they never even discuss it to disagree. Like Schneizel's relationship with Kanon."

Lelouch sat up suddenly, "You know about that?"

She had always been perceptive. Not book-smart, like Lelouch, just good at reading people. It was a bit of a wonder she hadn't figured out the nature of Lelouch's relationship with Suzaku. Then again, their relationship wasn't like that anymore.

She smiled and sat up, too.

"I'm not stupid, Lelouch." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

Was that a subtle way of saying she _did_ know about Suzaku?

"Plus, I kind of walked in on them being, er, intimate, one time. I'd wondered before, and that settled it." She leaned against him again.

Was that a subtle way of saying she'd seen them in bed together last night? Or that she'd heard their argument? Or maybe-

"I also know about Clovis' crush on Schneizel."

-she'd seen them talking by the stream. He had-

"Wait, _what_?"

She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed, "Sorry, you were looking worried about something. I wanted to make sure you were listening."

"So Clovis _doesn't_ have a thing for Schneizel?"

She shook her head and smiled impishly.

"To the best of my knowledge his is still as straight as you or I."

So she didn't know. Thank god.

"Though I have been gone for a month so you never know."

"I really doubt – You were only gone a month?"

"Yeah."

Something occurred to Lelouch. "Is there a reason you never told me you were cursed, er, fated?"

"Honestly, I didn't know until a month ago. The one who was supposed to do the announcement at the time of my birth had a personal complication, his mother fell down some stairs, and then he _forgot_. We were all quite surprised, Cornelia threw a fit. But there's nothing that can be done against fate."

Lelouch cursed the announcer's mother. If she hadn't fallen, he, and everyone else, would have known of Euphy's curse. He could then have put the pieces together and realized that Suzaku's one true love was none other than his younger sister. And if he'd known that he wouldn't have slept with him and he wouldn't be feeling like he did.

"Lelouch?"

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Are you sure I can't tell the others? You _know _they'll keep it a secret."

"I'm reasonably certain they would try, but word gets out. _Especially_ in the imperial palace. Father already knows I'm gone, that's really all he needs to know."

"Father knows?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know that?"

"C.C. told me."

"So she still visits you."

"Mostly she came to tease me about – About being rescued by a guy. She knows the curse was fake, but she still finds it funny."

"Hmm, I suppose it is kind of amusing."

"Euphy, I-"

She kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I know you and Suzaku aren't like that. You said it yourself, you two just don't get along."

Lelouch was pretty sure the emotion he was experiencing was called "guilt."

"What do you think would happen if your curse wasn't fake and Suzaku _was_ your one true love?"

"If the curse wasn't fake, Suzaku couldn't have rescued me. Suzaku is – Suzaku is yours. A person can't have two one true loves."

"Fair point. And it's quite obvious he doesn't like you like that."

Lelouch stiffened, "Yes, I suppose it is."

"I mean, he doesn't look at you any special way, or talk to you like he talks to m– And he seemed perfectly ready to beat your face in yesterday morning."

"All very true," Lelouch agreed. His throat hurt.

"Hey, Lelouch?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you a question? You're my brother, so it's not _entirely _inappropriate. I asked Cornelia once, but she wouldn't tell me until I was older. But you never cared about stuff like that, so-"

"Just ask."

"How, er," she squirmed, "how exactly do twomenhavesex?" she said all in a rush.

Lelouch was reasonably certain his face was purple. "Well, there's a, um, there's – You, uh-"

Lelouch was spared from further stammering by Suzaku's return. He was dragging a dead deer behind him.

"Well, I killed it, but I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do next." He looked distinctly uncomfortable, his showing off plan was a failure. "Here's your crossbow back by the way."

Lelouch stood, "Thanks just set it down. Give me your knife."

"Er, here." Suzaku passed it over, hilt first. "What are you going to-"

"Suzaku, I spent eight years taking care of my self. That included killing animals and preparing them for cooking. I know what I'm doing."

**

* * *

**

It wasn't that he hated a lot of things about their relationship so much as he really hated himself. He'd stopped even _trying_ to be on top, and not just because he knew his attempts were futile.

He hated himself for the things he'd done, the blow jobs and outfits and – God, he'd made a fool of himself for a boy who was in love with his sister. And worse, he was… God, he was _pining_, not very much, but enough to make him want to bury his head in the sand.

In the end, he decided, he _was_ more stupid than Suzaku. You couldn't get much more pathetic than that.

**

* * *

**

After, when a fire had been built (by Suzaku, had to show he was competent at some things) and the meat set to cook on spits (also made and done by Suzaku) Lelouch set out to wash the blood off himself and his shirt. (Convenient water bodies were quite frequent.) He would have taken the shirt off, but the marks from the last time he and Suzaku had had sex hadn't faded enough for that to be safe. Branches snapped as Suzaku approached.

Lelouch glanced from tugging his pants up, firmly telling himself he was _not_ blushing. "Do you enjoy watching me dress?"

Suzaku squirmed, "Must you say things like that?"

The prince shrugged and set to work on the laces. "What do you want, Suzaku?"

"I wanted to know what you and Euphy were talking about. You looked quite uncomfortable and I don't think I've _ever_ seen you blush that hard, even during- Ever."

Lelouch pulled down the hem of the shirt to cover his stomach. "We were discussing how two men have sex," he explained calmly.

The brunet's eyes bugged, "How exactly did that come up?"

Lelouch began to walk past him back to camp, "We were talking about our, as in belonging to you and I, relationship."

A hand shot out and gripped his arm painfully. "Lelouch, you didn't – Please don't tell me that she knows-"

"How much you love shoving your-"

Suzaku covered his mouth, "Would you stop saying stuff like that?!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and nodded. "You're simply too much fun to annoy," he explained. "And no, Euphemia does not know anything about _that_. It just came up."

The death grip on Lelouch's arm lessened.

"Lelouch, please promise me – Tell me you won't do anything to, er-"

"Sabotage your relationship with the love of your life?"

"Yeah. You've been acting so _odd _lately that I can't be sure about-"

"Stop talking. You sound like an idiot when you do that."

Suzaku pushed wet hair off Lelouch's forehead and kissed the exposed skin loudly. "You're a good friend."

He walked away.

Lelouch waited for him to be out of earshot before he picked up the nearest heavy tree branch from the ground and swung it like a sword into the nearest tree so hard it broke.

* * *

A/N: Please don't lynch me. I assure you that I'm as confused and distressed by the kinda/sorta/slight LuluEuphyLulu as you. Primarily because OH DEAR GOD WHAT THE FUCK?! Yeah, it doesn't make sense to anyone. (Although incest in that show is not that far fetched. Cornelia/Euphy anyone? Also, Schneizel/Lelouch, and, for the crack, Schneizel/Clovis.) In my defense, he says in-show that she was probably the first girl he ever loved.

I don't like Euphemia. A lot of you don't either. But she's important to the story (the show and this fic) and I'm trying to make her likeable because she isn't as bad as I'd like to think. (And she adds a lot of beautiful angst to Suzaku & Lelouch's relationship.)

Anyway, I'm happy about there being less angst this chapter (not saying much). This chapter is short because I liked this as an ending point. And the next few sections should be pretty long and very interrelated.

To anonymous reviewer ruppi: There is angst because this is not a funny story, this is a story that happens to be, for the most part, funny. (If that made sense.)

Anime Boston was good and I was a damned awesome Undertaker.

Next chapter... will be a special, special time. Yeah.

That is all. Except for, of course:

Please review if you enjoyed it! (Or wish to lynch me despite my plea for you to not do so.)


	12. Deviations

With Euphemia in their party it seemed more necessary to pass the nights indoors. Lelouch decided the cost was worth it. If he had to spend another night between Suzaku and the fire, the position left him no choice but to stare at Suzaku, it was hard to sleep with lights in your eyes, he might well go insane. At least in an inn he could turn away and pretend to be sleeping alone. Even if the heat of Suzaku at his back was hard to miss and the boy still hadn't gotten out of his cuddling habit. (Lelouch really had to buy him that damned teddy bear.) Miserable as sharing a bed with Suzaku was; it was still better than taking the floor. So he said nothing and did nothing and spent far too many nights with Suzaku snuggling into his back.

Lelouch had given up on telling him not to like he'd given up on topping. He remembered longingly a time when everyone had done whatever he'd said and he'd never wanted for anything.

Wow, he _had_ been a spoiled brat.

But then his mother had died and eight years of angsty solitude later he was a skinny, emo boy who rolled over for a stupid commoner who didn't even really know how to read and he _liked_ it.

Again, Lelouch really didn't care about Suzaku's birth. Although he did occasionally enjoy in a humorous imagining of what his father's face would like were he to find out. _'Hello, Father. I've been sleeping with the third son of a humble woodcutter. And by sleeping with, I mean letting_ _him fuck me '_face down, ass up_' while I whine and beg for more.' _The begging had only been the once, but Charles didn't need to know that. _'I also enjoy sucking him off and wearing women's undergarments for his enjoyment. What have _you _been up to of late?' _And cue apoplexy. Lelouch chuckled at the thought.

"The voices in your head tell a good joke?"

Lelouch smirked to himself, "Something like that."

"Feel like sharing?"

"Not particularly."

"Friendly as ever I see."

Lelouch opened his mouth.

Suzaku held up a hand to cut him off, "Relax, I was just teasing you."

The prince hmphed to himself.

Suzaku ruffled his hair as he stepped on the bed and over Lelouch, dropping down on the far side. "Be happy, we actually get a decently sized bed tonight. I won't have to sleep on top of you like last night."

"Thank god for that," Lelouch fell back to lie beside his friend.

"Course," said Suzaku scooting closer, "I _might_ do it anyway, since you like it so much."

"Please don't make me hurt you."

"Like you could. It might be kind of cute to watch you try though."

Lelouch could respond with a verbal spar, but all the responses he could think of were inappropriately barbed. Instead he whisked the pillow out from underneath his head and into Suzaku's face.

The brunet spluttered indignantly and sat up, glaring down at the boy next to him. "You do realize that calls for vengeance, right?"

"I'm shaking in my boots. Not actually considering of course they're over –" Suzaku's pillow cut him off mid-sentence.

The draw back to having a larger bed, Lelouch decided, was that it provided the enemy with ammunition. Lelouch was not one for fair play; although, all was fair in love and war, so it didn't really matter.

He was thinking too much, Suzaku got him in the face again.

Lelouch bashed him in the shoulder. "No one told me this was a two-for-one deal."

"Better than half off," Suzaku grinned.

Lelouch was too busy staring at him in disgust to block the third blow to the face. "Would you quit that?"

"Double points for a head shot."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

Five minutes later, the desiccated pillows lay forgotten on the floor as Lelouch and Suzaku rolled about on the floor. There might have been giggling.

The door opened.

"Oh, I thought you two were trying to kill each other again."

Suzaku glanced up and adopted a guilty expression, quickly climbing off the speaker's brother.

"Well, what is it this time?" she asked in an arch tone belied by the quirk of her lips.

"Philosophical disagreement." Lelouch had grown fond of the phrase.

"About cuddling," Suzaku chimed in.

Lelouch developed a sudden urge to slap himself in the forehead. When trying to hide the nature of one's relationship with one's true love's brother, it made a certain amount of since to _not _mention one's habit of cuddling with said brother.

Pink eyebrows raised, "Oh?"

"It's all him," Lelouch defended with a head tilt toward the accused.

"That's not – Well, I – Okay, maybe but – I, er –"

"I think it's cute when you stutter."

Suzaku blushed. Lelouch tried not to gag.

She shrugged, "I just came to say good night." She entered the room fully and stooped to give Suzaku a hug around the shoulders and Lelouch a peck on the corner of the mouth. And then she was gone.

Lelouch took a deep breath. Suzaku beat him to it, "We just had a pillow fight, didn't we?"

He nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"…"

"I suppose this is when we start braiding each other's hair and voicing our deepest, darkest secrets?"

The brunet shrugged, "If you want."

Lelouch frowned, "I was joking."

"I know that." That was a lie. "It just… I dunno. It kinda sounded like fun, and we've never _tried_."

"I know we had a pact about gay jokes, but sometimes I really wonder about you." He stooped to pick up the scattered feathers from the pillows.

"Lelouch, I'm in love with your sister. She's female. I'm not gay."

"So all the times we –"

"It was an arrangement of convenience!" Suzaku cut him off with a squeak.

Lelouch smirked and gave up on the feathers. Taking a pillow carcass with him he headed for the bed. He stretched out on his stomach and groaned, "This would be so much more comfortable if most of the stuffing wasn't scattered about your feet."

Suzaku shrugged, "You started it… pillow-biter." That last was said in an undertone.

Lelouch's eyes snapped open, "You did _not _just go there."

The brunet smiled innocently.

"How come you're allowed to make that kind of comment and I'm not?"

He shrugged again as he moved beneath the covers, "My comment wasn't related to the specific case of you and I. It was simply in regards to you taking it up the ass."

"Because me taking it up the ass has _nothing_ to do with you and your co–"

"Lelouch!"

He grinned with self-satisfaction.

"Now go to sleep."

"But, Suzie," he whined, "you haven't told me any secrets yet."

"Nor do I intend to do so."

"That's no fun, you _said_ you would." He poked him in the side.

"Good night, Lelouch."

Lelouch moved over to prop himself up on elbows digging into Suzaku's chest. "Oh, come on. Tell me about how…" He thought, "Tell me about how your father was abusive, your brothers didn't care, and their deaths weren't accidents."

Green eyes shot open, "How the fuck did you know that?! Not about the accidents; that wasn't right." **(1)**

"You're – You're joking, right?"

Suzaku shook his head, eyes still wide.

"I, er – Want to start a club for people with bad fathers? Ah, fuck." Lelouch moved back to his pillow and buried his head in the crook of one arm. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Not a big deal, it was a while ago."

"I wouldn't have said anything if I'd known," Lelouch confessed to his pillow.

The opportunity was too good; Suzaku _had_ to mess with him. He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder blade. "It's okay." The hand slid lower and Suzaku's lips became dangerously close to Lelouch's ear. "I'll tell you a real secret. I love the face you make when you come."

Lelouch squeaked and stopped breathing.

And, well, Suzaku couldn't just leave it at that. "Your mouth opens really wide; makes me want to fu–"

"Alright, alright! You win!" Lelouch shot up, cheeks as flaming as he occasionally believed Suzaku to be. "I'll never mock you about your sexuality or reference the fact that we used to have sex ever, ever again if you please, _please _just stop speaking."

Suzaku grinned, joyous that he didn't have to continue. He wasn't sure how much more his stomach could take. Well, maybe a little bit more. "I don't see why you're _blushing_. It's not like you never blew –"

Lelouch's hands flew to cover Suzaku's mouth. "Unless you want me to bang on every door until I find my sister's and tell her you tried to force yourself on me, _shut the fuck up_."

He waited for Suzaku to nod before removing his hands. He'd just settled back down when Suzaku spoke again, "I still think it's a valid point though."

Lelouch took a deep breath, "Suzaku, those weren't exactly the proudest moments of my life; I'd really rather not think about them."

"… Then why did you do it?"

"Same reason I let you fuck me, I expect. Temporary insanity."

"Lelouch, let's make a promise. Here and now."

"What promise?" Lelouch asked cautiously.

"Let's never, ever talk about the things we used to do."

"You mean the sex?" He couldn't resist one last jab.

"Yes, Lelouch, I mean the sex."

He'd miss the opportunities to piss Suzaku off, but he'd be damned if he couldn't think of better, more original ones. "Alright."

"Good. Can we sleep now?"

Suzaku blew out the light and was asleep within minutes. Lelouch was not so lucky. He was unpleasantly lost in unpleasant thoughts. The point of which was he was awake when Suzaku started twitching and moaning in his sleep.

_Is he having a nightmare? Should I wake him up?_

Suzaku twisted over onto his side, "_Euphy_."

Oh.

Dear.

God.

_Ew._

He supposed it could only be expected. He _was_ in love with her, and she was attractive enough, Lelouch supposed. And it's not like Suzaku was without a libido, Lelouch could attest to that.

Expectable as it was, he still didn't want to stay for the rest of it.

The problem was they'd switched places after the pillow fight so Suzaku was between him and the door.

Holding his breath, Lelouch sat up and carefully prepared to step over Suzaku. His eyes shot open. Lelouch cursed the day his friend had become a light sleeper.

"Lelouch?" He squinted up at him in the half light. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." His voice was about an octave too high. "I was leaving."

"Is it morning?"

"No."

"Then why are you up?"

"I'm not the only thing that's up." Lelouch wanted to slap himself for saying it.

"Huh?"

"Look down," Lelouch instructed.

"Ehh? Oh. Oh! I, er –"

Lelouch held up a hand, "I'm leaving. You just – Do whatever."

Suzaku covered his face with one hand, "I'm really sorry. You don't have to – I mean, it's your bed, too."

"Suzaku, unless you want me to help with that, I'm not staying here."

"Help with – You mean – Seriously?"

Lelouch squirmed, "I was kind of joking, actually. Do – Do you want me to?"

It was Suzaku's turn to squirm, "I can't exactly ask – I don't –"

"Oh, just shut up." Lelouch sighed heavily as he yanked the sheet back, straddled his friend's calves and carefully tugged his pants down. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered to himself, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. He examined the facts as he lowered his head.

Suzaku had a hard-on from a dream about his sister. (He tongued the head.)

Lelouch was now "helping" with the result of said dream in the most embarrassing way possible. (He took as much as he comfortably could and then some. The rest would have to settle for his free hand.)

He was kind of enjoying it. (He hummed and scraped a little with his teeth, Suzaku liked that sort of thing. He groaned gratifyingly.)

It was definitely _not _Lelouch's name Suzaku's was groaning under his breath as he tried to be quiet. (Suzaku was already pretty close; he didn't bother with a more complex technique.)

So Lelouch shut his eyes tighter and sucked harder, bobbed faster; as if the slick sounds he produced would drown out Suzaku's words. Word. Whatever.

He guided one of Suzaku's hands to the back of his head and stopped holding his hips down. He wanted this to hurt. It would give him an excuse for the liquid that may or may not have been leaking from his eyes.

* * *

"Did I hurt you?" Suzaku asked after Lelouch had spat uncaringly on the floor and Suzaku had caught his breath.

So he'd noticed him wiping his face. Damn.

"A little." That was true enough; there was no need for Suzaku to know that Lelouch had planned that. He kept his back turned as he scooped more water from the wash basin to rinse the taste from his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. That was – That was really –" He grinned stupidly and fell back on the rumpled sheets.

He spat. "Perhaps because you were imagining I was my sister?" Lelouch suggested. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. That was supposed to be part of his internal monologue. He supposed his subconscious was a little bitter. He couldn't imagine why.

He got yet more water. The taste was… lingering.

Suzaku's face matched Euphemia's hair. "I – I didn't – How did – I –"

He spat again, more force. "You said her name. While you were sleeping and while I was – You know."

"Oh god," Suzaku covered his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry –"

"I'm relieved," Lelouch announced. He finally turned to face the room. "Frankly it'd be a little odd if at this point in time you wanted it to be me."

"I'm still sorry. That's just… Awkward."

Lelouch shrugged and forced a smile, "Don't worry about it. I'll be in the common room, need something to drink."

Suzaku's face turned redder. "I'm sorry."

"Go back to sleep," Lelouch waved a hand at him but didn't turn around as he left. He brought his shirt and boots with him to put on in the hallway. He couldn't stand to be in that room any longer.

* * *

When Suzaku woke up he was alone in the bed and Lelouch's bags were gone. He panicked and raced down to the common room, forgetting about details like a shirt and boots. The common room was filled with people, a few of whom seemed a bit perturbed to be joined by a topless teenager, but none of those people were Lelouch.

He made his way through the crowd, nearly knocking over a bar maid, to the barkeep. "Have you seen a boy with black hair?"

He paused in wiping the glass in his hand. "You need to be a little more specific, lad."

"Um," Suzaku couldn't stop fidgeting, "My height. Pretty." The barkeep snorted. "Purple eyes. Arrogant-looking. Probably too well dressed. Maybe in a hurry?" Suzaku was running out of descriptors and the blank look on the barkeep's face wasn't changing.

"Sorry," he set the glass down, "I haven't seen anyone fitting that description."

Suzaku groaned and thumped his head on the bar. So Lelouch hadn't gone out this way. Had he gone out through the back? Or maybe he hadn't left at all.

"What room is the girl with the pink hair staying in?"

The barkeep heaved a heavy sigh, damn kids. "Somewhere on the third floor."

Suzaku very politely didn't tell the man he was useless. He ran up the stairs to the third floor and stood panting on the landing; there were a lot of rooms. He could knock on them all, or –

"Euphemia!"

A head popped out. Brunette. "Shut up! It's early."

Suzaku ignored her, "Euphemia!"

She appeared toward the end of the hallway, knuckling sleep from her eye. "Suzaku?"

He rushed forward, "Where's your brother? Have you seen him? Oh god, this is all my fault, I'm so _stupid_."

"What's going on? I haven't seen Lelouch since last night. Suzaku, what's wrong?"

"There's no ti– Fuck!" He turned and ran away, oblivious to the fact that Euphy was probably insulted and he _still_ wasn't dressed.

Out of ideas, he went to the stables. Gawain was still there.

"Oh, thank god," he breathed slumping against the stable wall. Wherever he was, he was in town. Now Suzaku just had to find him and – and – He didn't know what. He could figure that out later.

Figuring he had time, he went back to his room, his and Lelouch's room, and pulled on a shirt, it was Lelouch's shirt from yesterday, he didn't notice, and then boots. He put them on the wrong feet at first and had to redo it.

In the hallway, he met Euphemia.

"What's going on? Why are you looking for Lulu?"

"I woke up this morning and he was gone."

"Well that doesn't mean –"

"He took his bags with him."

"That still doesn't necessarily mean –"

"Yeah, but last night we – I – I'm so stupid. In love or not, there are some things you _just don't do_!"

She frowned at him and looked about as distressed as he felt, "Suzaku, you're not making any sense. Slow down, tell me what happened."

"I –" _Oh, it was nothing really, I just said your name while he doing me a very personal favor. Fuckfuckfuck._ "I can't. It's – complicated."

* * *

Lelouch was strolling calmly down the center street of the city when he passed a familiar head of green hair in an eatery. He shook his head to himself as he pushed the door open and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

C.C. said nothing as he sat down opposite her. She just smirked and quirked her eyebrows, "Nice outfit."

"Don't ask," he grumped, slouching forward over the table.

"I don't need to."

Lelouch was not in the mood. "Are you ever going to explain that creepy omniscience thing to me?"

"Let's just call it… woman's intuition."

He snorted, "Right."

That seemed like enough small talk. "Don't tell me you didn't see it coming."

Lelouch sighed heavily, "Euphemia in general or last night?"

She smiled wickedly, "Last night."

A serving woman came by with a platter of pizza and set it down on the table. C.C. beamed at her and Lelouch waited until she was gone to respond. It also gave him time to think.

"I think I did. I don't – I'm not really sure." He laughed shortly.

"Then why did you do it?" Cheese stretched between her lips and the slice in her hand.

He hid his face in his forearms on the table, "Don't make me say it."

Her smile turned bittersweet. She reached out to pat his head with her non-greasy hand. "For what it's worth, I'm sor–"

"Don't bother."

C.C.'s face was blank again and Lelouch pulled himself off the table. "So what are you going to do next?"

"The only thing I _can_ do. I'll go with them to Gloucester."

"That's not the only thing you can do. Lelouch, go to Narita, do something for yourse–"

"I can't. I owe them both that much at lea–"

"I really don't really think you owe either of them anything," she lounged back in her chair and reached for a second piece.

"I can't just –"

She shook her head and leaned forward, "Damn, he actually _did_ screw you stupid. Listen, Lelouch, I know it might be hard for you at this point, but _think_: you really don't have to put yourself through this."

"I – I –" he crumpled into himself, "Please don't make me say it."

She sat back again, "If it wouldn't be a blatant show of favoritism and a certain lack of apathy, I think I might hate him."

Lelouch distracted himself with the first bit, "Favoritism?"

"You always were my favorite of the emperor's children."

"Thanks –"

"You brought me pizza."

He smiled, "That I did… I'm really pathetic, aren't I?"

"For bringing me pizza?" She liked playing dumb.

"For the other thing."

"The thing you won't say?"

"Yeah."

"The thing you won't say about Suzaku?"

"Yeah, that thing." Lelouch was getting impatient.

"The thing you won't say about Suzaku and how you're completely and utterly in –"

"Would you quit that?!"

People were staring at them.

"That thing?"

"Yes, C.C., that thing."

"Hmm, okay. Just checking."

* * *

Suzaku and Euphy were patrolling the streets in a systematic grid-pattern. The results so far were non-existent.

A woman passed them on the street. She was tall for a girl, with long black hair and a violet dress that looked oddly familiar. He was quite certain the last time he'd seen that dress it had been pooled on the floor of their small garret in Narita. She kept walking.

"You know what, Euphy? We could probably cover more ground if we split up. I'll go that way," he pointed after the woman, "You go that way."

"But, Suzaku –"

"We'll meet back at the inn in a bit, okay?" He was already chasing after the woman in purple.

The street was crowded; there were too many people, he couldn't simply shake him until he came to his senses.

He got close to her– him, grabbed him by the elbow and asked in a tone loud enough for others to hear, "A word with you, miss?"

Lelouch didn't have time to reply, Suzaku was already tugging him into a small side street.

Suzaku didn't know where to start. Why are you cross-dressing? Why'd you leave? (That was a stupid one, even he knew it.) Would it have killed you to leave a note? Seriously, why are you cross-dressing? He settled for grabbing him and pressing his face to his neck.

"Don't –" Lelouch briefly sounded his age; seventeen and vulnerable; before his tone snapped back to its bitter and jaded normalcy. "I'm _very_ sorry if last night wasn't good enough. Would you like me to try again? I could do it here. The ground might stain the dress, but at least my garb is more appro–"

Suzaku's grip tightened painfully on his upper arms. "Quit that. God, Lelouch, you're acting so – So – I don't even know."

"You're not being very fair, Suzaku."

"What?! I'm not the –"

"You can't have us both, Suzie. Not like you're trying to." Lelouch was pretty sure he was saying too much, but he was too sick of saying nothing at all to care.

Suzaku moved back so they could look at each other but didn't release him. "I can't have you for a friend and your sister for…?"

"If you want me for a friend, treat me like a friend. Don't hold me, or touch me, or –"

"Last night was –"

"My fault, I acknowledge that. I shouldn't have – I was stupid, I learned. It won't happen again. My point is still valid, Suzie. You can't have us both."

"I don't want you like that! I never did!"

Lelouch's eyes turned to glass, "I know that, Suzaku. But your actions speak differently. You –"

"The sex was –"

"Just sex, I know. I was just… a body. It doesn't matter, it's not like I ever viewed you as anything more, either. You wanted something to fuck, I was there. I get that. So just – Try to keep that in mind, okay?"

* * *

It wasn't that he hated himself so much as he hated how Suzaku made him feel. Weak and stupid and somehow, when it came to Suzaku, Lelouch was always the one to yield.

* * *

It so happened that Suzaku didn't need to keep anything in mind because, after spending another night, Suzaku awoke to an empty bed and Lelouch's bags were no where to be found.

Gawain's stall was empty.

* * *

He felt a little guilty; he was pretty sure he didn't need to, but he had said he'd go with them, and then he'd up and left in the dark of night. Then again, he'd made it perfectly clear he had no desire to continue with them on their journey. They hadn't let him go.

The main fault with his decision-making was that he'd thought he needed their permission. Euphemia was part of the family that had cast him out. Admittedly, she had had no say in the matter, but she hadn't done anything to help him either.

Suzaku… Suzaku was the slut in their relationship, if one wanted to be honest (and a tad petty). Suzaku was the one who couldn't choose between the two siblings, even though he blatantly admitted the only interest he had in Lelouch, besides as a friend, was entirely due to Lelouch's body. He went lower to say that he didn't even find the other boy attractive, he just happened to be there and willing.

That wasn't fair; it wasn't as if Lelouch's initial motivations for sleeping with Suzaku had been any different. And Suzaku _had_ chosen between the two siblings. He just hadn't – You don't cuddle someone you just, effectively, dumped.

And then… And then there had been the night before Lelouch had left. Just thinking about it made him want to curl up in a ball with shame. He was so fucking _stupid_.

The conclusion was, when you thought about it, C.C. was right, he didn't owe the two of them a damned thing.

He'd done what he'd said he'd do. He'd helped Suzaku find his princess. His debt was cleared. Suzaku and Euphemia could go and live happily ever after for all he cared, _he _wasn't having anything to do with it.

He pushed Gawain hard the first day and felt bad about it. It wasn't like Suzaphy (they'd sort of merged into one person in his mind) would have trouble figuring out where he'd left for. The second day he resolved to go at a more reasonable pace. He had a good head start and while Lancelot _might _be a super pony, Lelouch had faith in Gawain. He was a _good _horse.

Around noon the second day he encountered an old lady by a well on the outskirts of some dinky town.

"Young man," she called in her creaky old voice, "could you help me get some water?"

Lelouch didn't really want to, but he still felt bad about riding Gawain so hard the day before, so he nodded bluntly and halted then dismounted.

He pulled up a bucket of water. It was surprisingly heavy, but he was resolute, maybe all those days fighting Suz– He got the water.

He turned but the old woman was gone, there was a beautiful woman in her place.

"Erm."

"Young man, for your kindness, you may have three wishes."

"Uh, I really don't –"

"Listen," The stunning lady's voice had become quite snippy as she put a hand on her hip, "I've been standing by this bloody well for a week waiting for someone '_pure of heart'_ to come along. And while I can tell just be looking at you that the description is hardly apt, you got me the damned water, so just take the wishes. And make it quick would you?"

"I don't want –"

"There's really nothing you want?" She leaned forward. He noticed she bore a remarkable resemblance to Milly. "No certain someone," her fingers walked up his chest, "you don't want to love you?"

"I thought wishes couldn't make people fall in love with you."

She pulled back and sighed heavily. "Like I said, I've been waiting for a week. I'm willing to bend the rules for you a little bit. And besides, I've always had a weakness for pretty boys."

"Er, right. But there isn't anyone I want to –" he stopped. He could, he really could. "I have no desire to make such a wish."

She laughed richly, "Sure you don't. So you're stubborn, whatever. There must be something you want. Three something's, in fact."

"I really don't –"

"For the love of god, just wish for something!"

"Erm, I wish I was in the Narita Valley Black Knights camp."

She pulled out a small notepad and scribbled something down, "Okay, can do. What else?"

"That's really all for now."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Here's my card." A small pink business card between two slim fingers. "When you figure out what you want, or cave about that pretty boy of yours, call me."

"How –"

But she was gone. Or rather _he_ was gone. He was standing one the edge of the camp-city. Well, hot damn. That was pretty nifty.

He walked forward.

* * *

He encountered Kallen as he walked towards Rakshata's shop. He wasn't entirely sure how to reinstate himself here, and that seemed as good place to start anyway.

Kallen's blue eyes bugged and she dropped the bag she was carrying. Lelouch hoped whatever was in it wasn't fragile. "Le– Lelouch?!"

He shrugged and smiled, "Hey. What's up?"

It was actually surprisingly easy to get resettled. They gave him another room in a barracks. They'd initially offered him the same room he'd had when he'd been there with Suzaku, he had declined politely. He stayed there for the first week, but ended up negotiating for a small cabin on the edge of the town… camp… thing. He still enjoyed his solitude.

That first week really sucked in a lot of ways. He spent a lot of hours terrified by the thought of Suzaphy riding in gallantly on pony back, but it never happened, thankfully. He was… A very small, dusty corner of his mind was… disappointed, but he understood the reasoning. It was the same reason Suzaku had refused to return to Narita at all. And after that first week of fear and angst he was happy about it. He liked life in Narita.

Yes, the resumed cross-dressing was as unpleasant as he'd remembered, more so without the fun of taking bits of it hom– _back_ to Suz– that guy. But the raid planning was enjoyable.

Out-of-Narita excursions were brilliant. (They were more frequent than in-mountain fights.) The people of the surrounding townspeople generally approved of the Black Knights. Some of their profits went to bettering the people's lives, and the Emperor's armies were not well liked. Being forced to house soldiers fighting in a war they didn't care about inspired nationalism in no one. And Britannia was always at war with someone. Currently, it was the Chinese Federation which worked out great for the Black Knights geographically.

His relationship with Kallen improved as well. They were kind of… friends. She admired him for his tactical abilities and the way he tried to improve his fighting ability.

Not because he believed he could actually improve with practice, but that it gave him something else to do (keeping busy was important) and he'd had a lot of aggression to work out the first few days. After that, ceasing the sessions seemed stupid.

He didn't complain to Kallen like he'd complained to Suzaku. Their relationship didn't allow for such.

As before, fighting practice took place out of sight in the woods. Not because "distraction" was an issue, but because neither wanted witnesses who would doubtlessly only laugh.

About a week and a half after the fairy –?– had poofed him there, C.C. appeared in his cabin. He'd been standing at the small woodstove making dinner when a voice behind him had observed blandly, "You should be making pizza."

Lelouch didn't bother pointing out that that required an oven he lacked. He took the pan off the fire, he hadn't been that hungry anyway. He stared at her for several long seconds.

Then he asked the question that had been bothering him for quite a while, he'd wanted to ask her in _that_ town, Tristan, but he hadn't wanted to know the answer. It didn't seem to matter now, so there was no harm in knowing, it couldn't do him any ill.

"The curse wasn't fake, was it?"

C.C.'s mouth twisted, she walked the length of the room, hands toying with the sectioned black dress she habitually wore over short white pants and white boots. "Yes and no," she said at last.

Lelouch sighed heavily and sat down at the bench at the table. "Are you going to make me ask?"

"I could, but I'll take pity on you, just this once. Suzaku… Suzaku's true love is Euphemia, like wise, he is Euphy's. Your true love… It was kind of… a 'first come, first served' kind of deal."

Lelouch snorted.

"Euphy and Suzaku were destined from birth. Yours… Yours was… forced by V.V., you weren't supposed to wind up in that castle. So, in a way, because he rescued you, Suzaku is your one true love. But seeing as how he was already… promised, it was more like any natural inclination to love him you might have had was boosted. The effect was weakened by his gender. Typically speaking, these things are for heterosexual relationships."

"So –"

"So what you're feeling is really you. If – If the two of you had met under normal circumstance, you probably would have wound up like this anyway, it just would have taken longer."

"If I didn't know he was immortal, I would kill that stupid, slimy bastard V.V. before my father."

C.C. sat beside him on the bench, wrapping an arm around her when he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "You know, because he's immortal, you could just torture him a while, until you tired of it."

"That could be a while." He scooted closer and hid his face in her neck, one hand going to the other side of it.

"You haven't been this cuddly since you were little," she teased lightly, the hand on his shoulder moving up to stroke his hair, the other rested on his leg. "If nothing else," she said slowly, as if she was still mulling over the decision, "I'll stay with you until the end."

Lelouch stiffened, "I don't want your pity."

"Call it empathy."

They were quiet for several moments. The pity comment had mostly been out of a sense of duty.

"You can cry if you want," she told him softly.

He shook his head stubbornly, but held her for a while longer.

He felt a little bit better in the morning.

* * *

Lelouch fell back panting, his sword heavy in his hands, Kallen was barely breathing hard; she was irritatingly like Suzaku in that. Lelouch hated how his thoughts seemed to inevitably lead back to the brunet.

He'd been in Narita about three weeks. He was thinking about Suzaku less.

C.C. was staying with him as she'd promised, there'd been some contention about that among the Black Knights and the various and sundry people who lived there but weren't Knights, but a long, cold look on her part ended that neatly.

Time had passed. Lelouch wasn't sure how C.C. spent her time; it was entirely possible she wasn't even in the camp for most of it, but by the time night fell she was always waiting patiently for him in his cabin. He wouldn't admit it, but he appreciated the sentimentality on her part.

They weren't sleeping together in the figurative sense, they simply shared a bed. Most nights they didn't even touch, the frequency of those nights increased with time.

"Lelouch, you'll never win the fight if you're thinking about something else," Kallen chided him.

"Right, sorry." Sword lessons were lessons in humility as well.

"Lelouch… are you ever going to tell me where Suzaku went?" she approached him quietly.

She'd been asking him about it near daily, Lelouch was approaching his breaking point.

"It's not that I don't – It isn't even worth discussing."

"Right," Kallen nodded, "because it has nothing to do with the way you get this far-away, mopey look on your face if you're idle for more than a few minutes."

"Kallen, I – I left him. That's pretty much the long and short of it."

"You left him? I thought – The way you've been acting, it seemed like you were –"

"A spurned lover? Hardly. So it's really not –"

She kissed him. Hard.

He was too stunned to do anything but move on autopilot, wrapping an arm around her, the other running through her hair. He was dimly surprised by the length and straightness, surprised enough to move her gently off. "Kallen, I – I appreciate the thought, but I don't –"

She surprised him further by laughing. "Do you think I'm in love with you? Lelouch, you've been acting like a kicked puppy since you got here, think of this as… comfort, of a sort."

"Alright, that makes a certain sort of sense. Why are _you_ doing this?"

She smirked and twisted some of his hair around her finger, "It might have been escaped your attention, but you're quite good looking, a bit of a rarity around these parts. Let's call it boredom."

It was nice to hold someone shorter than him. He and Suzaku were of a height.

He nodded, "Have you ever…" he trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it delicately.

She laughed again and reached up to reconnect their lips.

"Wait," he said, stepping back, "Let's not do this here. I had enough of… doing this on a forest floor with – With Suzaku. And I doubt you'll appreciate having to pull leaves out of your hair."

Another peal of laughter, he was unutterably thankful that she didn't tinkle. "What makes you think you'll be on top?"

"What – But –"

"God, you two must have been unspeakably boring with positions."

She dragged him off toward his cabin. Lelouch just prayed C.C. wouldn't be there sitting with that stuffed toy of hers.

Months passed. While he and Kallen retained separate quarters, they slept together about as often as not. C.C. always knew when to find another place to be whenever it was Lelouch's room they headed to. It was the preferred location; the lack of surrounding rooms was a boon.

C.C. had been absent for about a week (she'd started to disappear for short amounts of time shortly after the change in his relationship with Kallen) when she walked in the door to Lelouch's cabin. He'd been rereading a book; the Black Knights didn't have much of a library.

She set a bag down beside him, "Brought you some new books. Thought you might be getting desperate."

He looked up with a slightly twisted smile, "Still awash in sympathy?"

"Admittedly less so since you and Kallen… became an item."

Lelouch laughed.

"Do me a favor; don't fall in love with her, too, okay?"

He stopped laughing, "I didn't love Suzaku. It was just… an infatuation."

"Of course." She'd mastered the art of the monotone long ago.

He pulled the books out of the bag and made happy noise upon seeing the title of one of them. "Shoo, witch, you're distracting."

C.C. didn't take offense; it was nice to just have him back to normal. She passed Kallen coming in as she went out.

Kallen leaned casually in the doorway for several moments, just watching at him. "Are you ever going to tell me how you know her?"

She'd noticed that if she spoke in a bland, even tone while he was distracted he would answer more honestly than he would normally.

He didn't respond for several seconds. "She stuck around after V.V. replaced her as court witch."

"C – Court – Court witch?"

Lelouch looked up, realized what he'd said. "… Maybe you should sit down."

She shook her head, "Your name… It's Lelouch vi Britannia, isn't it?"

He nodded wordlessly.

She slapped him as hard as she kissed him.

"You asshole! You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?! It's not like you didn't have the _time_!"

He sighed heavily, she was actually taking it better than he'd expected. "Would you please sit?"

"No! Not until you – You – Oh, god, I can't believe –"

"Kallen, I might have mentioned it, probably not, but maybe – One day when I was here for the first time, I overheard a conversation between you and the others. You were going to use me as a bargaining chip, outing myself didn't seem like a good idea."

"Oh, shit. I'd forgotten about that." She sat. "So then Suzaku –"

"Was the one to res– _find_ me. He must have gotten to me only a day or two before you would have. I stuck with him to – There was a prophecy at his birth. The dumbass went to the wrong castle."

Kallen laughed, "I can see him doing that." She settled down cross-legged on the precisely made bed.

Lelouch smiled wryly, he still didn't really like talking about Suzaku. "In return for finding me, I said I'd help him find the right castle."

She nodded.

"By the time we got there, we were, er –"

"Fucking like rabbits?"

He still hadn't gotten used to speaking like that around her. Sure they were sleeping together, but she was a _girl_, basic training in etiquette lingered.

"Pretty much. Anyway, the girl in the castle was," he sighed heavily. "You know, this really is a pretty boring story, it doesn't really matter in the long run –"

"Finish the damned story or I'll fight you for real tomorrow."

He gulped, sufficiently cowed by the promise. Kallen didn't do idle threats. "It turned out that Suzaku's one true love was one of my younger sisters, one of the ones I actually liked."

Kallen hissed in sympathy, "That sucks."

He nodded. "Anyway, he promptly –"

"Dropped you like a dead rat."

"Er, yes, thank you for the image. After a week or two of that, well I came here. I'd wanted to come back since I found out it was her, but they – They made me feel like I had to stay. I went with it until," he blushed heavily, "Well, until I decided I just didn't want to deal with the goo-goo eyes anymore."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Did you really love him?"

"I don't know."

She stood, grabbed his head, and kissed him roughly on the forehead. (She also didn't do gentleness.) "Don't think this means I forgive you."

She started to leave.

"Kallen –"

"I need some time to think." She didn't look at him. "I won't tell anyone though. Not until I figure some things out at least."

He nodded, not that she'd see the motion, especially considering she was already gone.

* * *

"I'm quite sure I should still be angry with you."

He glanced up. Kallen was standing in front of the door he hadn't even heard open.

"I take it that means you aren't." He moved over to sit on the edge of the bed, book still in hand.

She shrugged uncomfortably and walked further into the room. "I – I sympathize with your situation enough that being angry with you would seem… hypocritical."

"So then –"

"Uh-huh." She tossed the book on the bed and settled on his lap in its place. "I suppose," she wrapped his hair around a finger; she liked doing that, "that I should make it up to you then."

Lelouch grinned, "Well, you don't _have _to, but I won't complain if you do."

The great thing about Kallen was he knew for a fact that emotions would never get involved.

"Mm." She moved in to kiss him.

There was a knock at the door.

Impatient and irritated, Lelouch wrapped an arm tight around her waist, "Yeah?"

"Lelouch? I…"

Kallen looked like she was trying to fight back laughter. She stood and dragged a hand through Lelouch's hair, "I think I'll just go now."

It was silent for a short while after her departure.

"So," said Lelouch, finally breaking the silence as he leaned back on the bed. "How've you been, Suzaku?"

* * *

**(1)** This was actually planned from the beginning. If you go to the end of chapter three, Shirley makes a comment about Suzaku's father and then stops. There is indeed a method to my madness.

* * *

A/N: I'm aware that a lot of you really don't like Kallen. I don't understand _why_, but I know you do. (There are also people out there who don't like SuzaLulu, the world is full of crazies.) So I'm tempted to say I'm sorry for the LuluKallen, but I'm not going to because I'm not. I like Kallen, I kinda like LuluKallen. That doesn't really matter. Plot matters. LuluKallen is good for plot, as is SuzaEuphy which makes want to smash things. These things happen.

ANYWAY... yay for plot twists?

The reason there is no (real) smut this chapter is partially because I don't want the nasty het (haha) to burn your innocent eyes and partially just because I'm REALLY sick of writing smut. In that way where it's freakishly addictive. I'm trying to cut back, it can't be good for my sanity.

The way I originally wrote it, the second half of this thing was much less twisty and more angsty. That's now in a separate document on my computer should I ever want it. In case you're wondering, in that one Lelouch went with them as far as Gloucester, and there was angst and various plot developments I'm not going to mention as they SHOULD be coming up soon in a slightly different way. There was also slight LuluShirley. Out of curiosity, in general, which do you prefer, LuluShirley, or LuluKallen? Just curious. (And Rivalz finally appeared. I totally forgot about him before. Whoops. (Not a Rivalz-fan.)

Also, who's your favorite imperial sibling other than Lelouch?

Please don't hurt Suzaku, guys, I love him. (I also sort of love how it went from Euphy-hate to Suzaku-hate. Fickle much? Kidding, I love you all. Hence the babbling.)

I forgot to say this before, but everyone who said something about raising their hand in their reviews for Chapter Ten gets a cookie... or yaoi doujin, whichever they prefer.

I'm seriously considering doing a spin-off fic with cracky events like Clovis (or Schneizel) in the tower and other ideas, some of which I come up with, others of which I get from you guys. Chapters based on the latter will be credited, should I do this thing. Depends on how much motivation and free-time I have.

Please review if you enjoyed it, which I, as always, hope you did. I'll see you all in about a week. (Or if you wish to lynch me, reviews are good for lynching, or so I'm told.)


	13. Johanna

"I'm very mad at you." Suzaku didn't match the backdrop made by the opened door and dark mountains beyond it.

"For sleeping with Kallen?" Lelouch's eyebrow quirked, "Because you really have no-"

"No." Suzaku shut the door and shed a bright blue cloak Lelouch hadn't noticed he'd been wearing and stepped further into the room. "For not getting out of my fucking head."

"Pardon?" He propped himself up on one arm and watched Suzaku with a back-tilted head after a quick glare at the discarded cloak on the floor. He was too lazy to go pick that up.

"I'll admit it, I wasn't entirely unhappy to see you go. I missed you, yeah, but I didn't miss the daily reminders of what we'd done. The first week was miserable, the second, grand, but after that – I kept hearing your voice in my head, providing nagging commentary for pretty much everything I did." He stared moodily out the small window on the wall opposite the bed.

"Sounds like me. Unfortunately, I can't help you, so if you'd be so kind as to get out –" He still wasn't doing Suzaku the honor of at least sitting up while dismissing him. Suzaku could take his half-leaning self and just deal with it.

"Do you know why I kept hearing your voice?" He turned sharply to face him again.

"You could be schizophrenic." Still not sitting up.

Suzaku's painfully bright, white clothing was a sharp, painful contrast to the unfinished wood of which Lelouch's home was made.

He shot Lelouch an un-amused glance, then the anger simply evaporated and he collapsed on the bed beside him.

Lelouch flinched away.

Suzaku looked at him with miserable green eyes, "I think I'm in love with you."

He couldn't breathe.

Suzaku moved his head over on top of Lelouch's thigh. Lelouch was too… something to shove it off. "I know you love me, don't even bother trying to deny it. You're a good liar, Lulu, but your friend C.C. came and talked to me a couple days before I left Pendragon. When were you going to tell me about her?"

"The witch is bored. She'll do anything for her own amusement. Whatever she told you was probably a lie."

Suzaku sat up, a hand replacing his head on Lelouch's thigh, their faces an inch apart. "She told me you loved me." His fingers pulled aside the neck of Lelouch's shirt; he kissed the skin bared. "And not because of a curse either."

Lelouch shivered as he made a mental note to switch his torture plans from V.V. to C.C.. "She really needs to come up with more original lies."

Suzaku hummed agreeably and nipped Lelouch's neck.

The prince was too flustered to protest as he was pressed onto his back.

Suzaku stayed upright, stroking fine black strands of hair. He opened his mouth, to spew some saccharine platitude no doubt.

"So," Lelouch asked companionably, having recovered his brain, "have you fucked my sister yet?"

Suzaku's hand stilled.

"When's the wedding?" Lelouch prompted with a sick smile.

Suzaku stood and tugged off his gloves, "A couple of days ago."

Lelouch's smile grew, "Mazel tov."

"Or at least I think so. I wasn't there."

"You – What?"

"I said I was in love with you, didn't I?"

"But Euphy's your –"

"One true love? Yeah, I know. But that – That's just… fate."

"What's _this _then? A hormone-fueled man-crush?"

Suzaku's mouth twisted, "Something like that."

"I can't believe you. You're actually stupider than I thought. It's amazing."

"Think about it, Lulu. Euphy… Yes, she's amazing, but I don't really have a choice other than to love her, right? You… I'm not supposed to love you. I _shouldn't_ love you; you're a – Well, never mind what you are. The point is… Yes, I will always love her. And sure, I love her more than you, but I still love you. And that's what counts."

Lelouch, sitting up, had been watching Suzaku's little speech with a look of bored amusement. "That's great, Suzie, really sweet in fact. There's still the small problem of me not loving you."

"Which is why you were acting like a jealous ass for the entirety of the week we spent with Euphy?"

Lelouch's eyes bugged, "I did not –"

"Yeah. You really did, Lu. There was something about the way you were acting that – Well, it all fell into place after I talked to C.C.."

"I'm gonna fucking kill her," Lelouch muttered to himself under his breath.

"For wanting you to be happy?"

Apparently not under his breath enough.

"She doesn't want me to be happy, she wants me to suffer and be humiliated!" Lelouch squawked, red and indignant.

"You don't give her enough credit."

"I know her far better than you, Su–."

Suzaku was kissing him, in his lap and pushing him onto his back again.

For a moment, Lelouch allowed himself to shut his eyes and enjoy it, running his hands up and down Suzaku's back. Then his hands moved around to Suzaku's chest and pushed.

"What? A few pretty words and you expect us to just kiss and make up?"

Suzaku brushed Lelouch's hands away and bent to kiss his neck, but not before murmuring, "Pretty much. Especially the kissing part."

"You don't get it, do you? I was just using you."

"Mmhmm." He went to work unlacing his pants.

"I said it in _-oh- _Kanto. Mm, I just want to… uhh, kill my father. I said if I had to, _ahh_, suck a few cocks to do it, I'd… do it. Of course," he added with a gasp and a smirk, "I didn't have to, _nnh_ – Would you quit that? – suck a few… just yours."

"Sure," Suzaku agreed, compliantly removing his hand from the protesting boy's pants, only to move on to shoving his shirt up. "May I ask what good that did you in the long run? I don't recall facilitating your patricide."

"You're a good fighter. Quit that. I figured if I – Seriously, I'm trying to answer your stupid question. – got you, er, whipped, I guess, you'd do what I wanted. That didn't work too well when you met Euphy."

"Hmm. Much as I love hearing you talk, would you just pipe down and take your damned pants off?"

That pissed Lelouch off. A sharp shove and Suzaku was on his ass on the floor. "Damn it, Suzaku. You left me for my fucking sister, I demand some groveling before I let you fuck me like the slut you claim I am."

The brunet sighed and shook his head. "One, I said I was sorry _and_ that I didn't mean it, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't throw that in my face. Two, I kissed your sister all of two times, you've been sleeping with Kallen. I'd say were about even. Three, were you using me, or are you pissed because you're actually in love with me? Pick a stance."

"Did you even tell her you were leaving?" Lelouch demanded.

"Way to change the topic. I, er, told her something."

"_The hell did you tell her?!"_

"She figured out the whole you-and-me thing while we were traveling so –"

"She did _what_?"

"That morning you disappeared in Tristan I said something like… '_Even if you're in love you still shouldn't do some things,_' I dunno. I can't remember now. Anyway, she figured out that the '_some things_' were probably sexual. And then she asked me about, er, us."

"And what the hell did you say? '_Gosh, Euph, I'm really sorry, but I kinda fucked your brother all the time when we were traveling, except I didn't know he was your brother, and then we stopped, except for that night I let him suck me off because I had a dream about you?_'"

Suzaku squirmed, "Pretty much, yeah."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "I really can't believe you sometimes. How'd she take it?"

"Pretty well, actually. She forgave me. It took a couple of days, but eventually she told me that she couldn't blame me, which I guess means she thinks you're hot, and since it hadn't actually _meant_ anything, meaning we weren't in love, well, I thought we weren't at least, so it wasn't really an issue."

"And then it became an issue when C.C. decided to lie her ass off and you decided you were in love me because you're quite possibly the stupidest person on the planet?"

"C.C. wasn't lying and I wasn't in love with you until a month after you'd gone."

Lelouch rolled his eyes again, "That is so like you. And I'm _not_ in love with –"

The brunet dragged him off the bed and into his lap, "It's okay, Lulu. You don't have to say it. I know it and that's enough." He tried to pull Lelouch's shirt off.

An irritated growl and a shove Suzaku let happen and Suzaku was on his back on the floor, Lelouch glaring down at him as the prince stood up.

Suzaku sighed lightly and shifted onto his knees, sitting on his heels. He bent forward until his forehead touched the floor. "I'm sorry for hurting you," he said seriously.

Lelouch huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I should step on your head," he groused to himself.

Suzaku looked up, but stayed on the floor. He had to strain to look the other in the eyes, "I love you, Lelouch."

Lelouch gulped, it was hard to breathe again.

Slowly, giving Lelouch time to protest, Suzaku stood. He took a careful half-step forward and placed a hand on Lelouch's hip, the other cupping the side of his face. "Please forgive me." He kissed the skin before his ear before breathing out, "_You're so amazing_."

Lelouch felt his resolve crumple. He whimpered quietly as he clung desperately, burying his face in Suzaku's shoulder.

The brunet stroked his hair and murmured nonsense into his ear.

"I hate you," the prince whispered thickly.

Suzaku didn't bother replying, only held him tighter.

Lelouch got a hold of himself. His eyes opened and he glared at the skin in front of his face. Tentatively, he traced the major vein in Suzaku's neck with the tip of his tongue.

He was rewarded with a gasp and a tightening of the hands on him. He bit the knob at the corner of his jaw and then the earlobe. His hands migrated lower, one stopping at Suzaku's lower back, the other proceeding to grip his ass.

"Le – Lelouch, nnh, take me."

He pulled back, shocked, "What?"

Suzaku fidgeted, "Don't make me say it again."

"Are you – Alright." _No need to do it right now. A little waiting never hurt anyone. _He resumed his previous activities, biting and licking at Suzaku's neck until it was red and Suzaku himself was breathless and grasping at his back.

Smirking at his handiwork, he took a step back to pull the obliging brunet's shirt off.

A step forward and he was tracing swirling designs all over the exposed skin. A thought occurred to him. He stopped mid whorl and separated his lips from Suzaku's. "Did you really never sleep with my sister?"

"Never," Suzaku assured him. "Did you – Did you really sleep with Kallen?"

"Yes. Quite a lot." He nuzzled the unmarred side of his neck.

Suzaku made a noise in the back of this throat that Lelouch knew had nothing to do with the movements of his hands. Glancing down, Suzaku's fists were clenched.

"Jealous?" he asked with a sly quirk of his lips.

Suzaku blinked rapidly and stared at the ceiling, "Of course I am."

"Really?" Lelouch pulled back and stared at him with a face-splitting grin.

Suzaku glared at him and gritted his teeth. "Of course I am," he repeated.

"Well then," Lelouch ran the fingertips of one hand up and down the center line of Suzaku's chest, "I suppose I should stop teasing you?" A smirking glance downward, "You look about ready to- _unh_."

Suzaku had lost control; a few stumbling steps and he had Lelouch pinned to the wall, hands all over his body.

"You're a shameless tease, you know that, right?" he growled in the prince's ear.

"Of course I am," there was a definite note of mockery in his voice. "Now let me go and get on the bed."

**

* * *

**

"You're really, _really_ fucking amazing."

Lelouch laughed softly as he rolled over onto the remaining bed space, it was pretty narrow and Suzaku was taking up a lot of it. "Tell me that again… when you want to walk."

"Nn. C'mere.'

"Ehh?"

A few weak tugs and Lelouch was laying half on top of Suzaku again. "You and your… damned cuddling."

"Mm, get the sheet."

Groaning, Lelouch sat up and fumbled for the top sheet, kicked to the bottom of the bed. He tugged it over them. "Happy?"

"Mm." Suzaku rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Lelouch. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know. Shut up."

Suzaku hummed happily and kissed the side of Lelouch's neck.

**

* * *

**

When Lelouch awoke, Suzaku was already up and in the process of dressing.

"Mm," he groaned, blocking the sunlight with an arm, "where are you going?"

Suzaku did not look up from fastening his belt. "I have someone I'd like to have a few words with."

Despite the (relatively) early hour it didn't take long for Lelouch to figure out who Suzaku meant. "Don't kill her."

"I didn't say anything about killing," said Suzaku in a slightly guilty voice, "I just want to talk."

"Mm." He braved the sunlight. "You're wearing my clothes."

"True."

"Suzaku," Lelouch sat up reluctantly, stupid brunet, "you aren't too angry, are you?"

The brunet shrugged dismissively.

Lelouch dropped the topic. "How are you feeling?"

Suzaku knew what he meant. He shifted his weight. "It's not pleasant, but it's not much different from the kind of stuff that happens when you're stupid while training, you know?"

Lelouch was about to mutter something resentful when Suzaku dropped to his knees to be roughly on level with the boy on the bed. He kissed him lightly. "I lo–"

Lelouch caught his lips before he could become even more redundant than he already was. Running his fingers through Suzaku's hair (he'd really missed that) he leaned back, tugging Suzaku with him.

It was awkward; he had to stand, but not too much, in order to follow Lelouch onto the bed without breaking the lip-lock.

Breaking away to breathe he murmured, "Pleasantly distracting as this is, I _really_ want to talk to Kallen."

"Whatever," Lelouch huffed, "_I_'m going back to sleep." He rolled over and hid his face from the sun in the pillow.

"Oh, and Lelouch," Suzaku stopped in the doorway.

"Nngh?"

"We _will _be training later."

Lelouch muttered something impolite and physically impossible into his pillow. Suzaku didn't hear.

**

* * *

**

Suzaku found Kallen eating breakfast in the mess.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw him approaching.

"Hey, let's spar," he said with a tight smile.

She swallowed, nodded, and stood.

Several Knights followed them out to a training circle. Suzaku was quite well-known considering how short and long ago his stay had been. Someone who could tie Kallen was worth remembering.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked as he blocked then returned.

Kallen would have laughed had she not been concentrating so hard. Either Suzaku had learned a hell of a lot while they'd been apart or he was just trying harder than he had before. Possibly due to some homicidal urges on his part. She tried not to think about that.

She shoved him back. "Hardly."

"So you were just using him them, then?"

She blocked. Anger wasn't killing his technique. Rather, it was improving it. That was unfortunate.

"It was hardly one-sided. I've _never_ seen anyone –" They were body-to-body, which was bad for her. She broke away to the side and chopped at his back. He blocked. "–_that_ miserable."

"So you just took adva–"

"I was just trying to help him get over you, you piece of shit." Parry. "You left him for his damned sister and –"

Suzaku stopped moving for a moment, "He told you that?"

She snatched at the opportunity. He moved aside at the last instant. She stumbled.

"I can't _believe _he forgave you. And it's not like _you _love him."

"Actually," his breathing was getting rough and the ache from last night was bothering him more than he'd like, "I do."

Neither was particularly aware that they were having a rather private conversation in front of a ring of spectators.

"Right," she snorted, "Sure, you do."

Kallen didn't particularly want to hurt Suzaku. But she was mad at him for accusing her of something she was not guilty of and for treating Lelouch like he had. (She was also mad at Lelouch for taking him back so quickly.)

If Suzaku wanted a fight, she would oblige.

**

* * *

**

When Lelouch awoke for the second time that day C.C. was staring down at him, smiling eerily and holding her stuffed toy to her chest.

"Morning," he grunted.

"So," she took a seat on the bed, sweeping her the skirt of her dress under her, "How was last night?"

"Like I'd tell you," Lelouch grumbled, dragging himself into a sitting position.

"I do hope you're not _too_ sore."

"Send your good wishes Suzaku's way, I don't need them." He rubbed at his eyes. "Why are you here anyway?" he peered at her.

She reclined slightly, fiddling with the toy. "Mostly just to make fun of you. I haven't been able to in so long; guilt's a bitch. Also… I thought I should warn you."

"Warn me?" Lelouch was suddenly intensely awake.

"Mm. You might want to get out and dressed before one or both of them winds up dead or maimed." She stood, brushed her hair off her shoulders and disappeared, leaving a trail a pizza-scented air behind her.

"I _told_ him – But does he listen? _Nooo_. That would be _way_ too easy for everyone." Despite his resentful grumbling he was grasping quickly for his clothes.

**

* * *

**

Suzaku was limping. His anger bonus had been lost, and he was tired. Kallen was just tired. She had the advantage. It was good, she reflected, that they were using blunt practice blades or they'd be bleeding heavily. As it was, there was still some blood loss and there would definitely be bruises come afternoon.

She was leaning heavily against the fence, the crowd around her offered encouragement, water, and a cloth to wipe her face with. On the opposite side of the ring Suzaku was receiving the same treatment.

The redhead was childishly happy that her crowd was bigger. Suzaku had been, and was, popular. He was a good fighter and a generally nice, friendly person.

But Lelouch was popular, too, for more obscure reasons she didn't want to wonder about. Everyone (but Tamaki) had known of their relationship. When he'd returned alone and clearly unhappy, many had placed the blame on Suzaku's shoulders.

Across the ring, Suzaku was standing, albeit unsteadily. His eyes were locked on Kallen. Not to be outdone, she stood as well, valiantly not using her sword as a crutch.

"If you're both _quite _finished," a voice snapped.

Both fighters turned dazedly. Lelouch was standing by the fence, arms rigid, hands on the fence. He looked furious; his shirt was un-tucked and his feet bare.

Suzaku looked promptly embarrassed and guilty.

"Don't you all have anything better to do?" he snapped again. The audience dispersed.

Lelouch hopped agilely over the fence and approached his… lover? Kallen couldn't hear what was said, but it had a profound affect on Suzaku. He bowed his head and murmured something with the expression of a reprimanded child.

Lelouch stared at him, arms crossed over his chest. He jerked his head in Kallen's direction.

Suzaku staggered over. "Sorry." He couldn't quite meet her eyes.

She shrugged. "It's okay. I get why you're… Do you really love him?"

Suzaku studied the fencing with an uncertain mix of emotion in his eyes. "Yeah, I really do."

Lelouch waited for her to leave before walking to Suzaku and wrapping his arms around him. Suzaku returned the embrace.

"Why did you sleep with her?" he asked Lelouch's neck.

He petted Suzaku's head as he thought, "Mostly because I was stupid."

Suzaku made an encouraging, "go on" sort of noise.

The prince sighed and tugged him over to the fence. He sat against a post and tugged Suzaku down after him. The brunet curled up on his side with his head on Lelouch's leg, just above the knee.

"I was angry. Partially at you, but mostly at myself. I – I suppose I might like you, a little. And that made me mad because it was supposed to be just sex and then I went and fel– started getting mildly emotionally involved while you happily ended it to go off skipping through fields of flowers with my sister."

He made an apologetic noise.

"Not your fault.

"It was partially to test a theory. I – We were supposed to be a purely physical thing, that didn't work out too well, on my part at least. I wondered if sex, for me at least, always led to emotional bonding."

"So you chose to risk falling in love with Kallen?"

"Again, I'm not in love with you. And well, I guess so. We were friends, so there was already something there. It didn't – I was also pretty mad at you, not entirely justifiably."

"You said that already."

"Suzaku, you left me without a second's hesitation. I… guess I just wanted to prove I could do the same."

Another apologetic noise. "I get why you did it the first time, but why did you continue with it?"

Lelouch shrugged uncomfortably; honesty was not his thing. He toyed with the hair by Suzaku's part. "It's a bit like the blow jobs, I guess. I did it once so I didn't see the harm in repeating it. Plus it felt pretty… Never mind."

"Don't think I want you to finish that sentence." He rubbed his head into Lelouch's leg.

"I wouldn't have done it if I'd known you were coming back," he said, barely above a whisper.

Suzaku rolled over to stare up at his lover. He raised a hand and brushed his knuckles across the side of his face, but he didn't say anything.

Lelouch sighed, caught the hand, twined their fingers together and kissed the back of Suzaku's hand. "I know," he said in response to Suzaku's unspoken statement.

"And she was female," he added as an afterthought.

Suzaku's eyebrows contracted and he made a very confused noise.

"Well, I, er –" Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that. "If she'd been –" This was _so_ embarrassing; he really shouldn't have said anything. It was rather late for that now, though. He carefully didn't look at Suzaku as he said tonelessly, "I cannot think of anyone else I would let top me. There's a lot of… trust involved, not just about the physicality of the thing. It's – Never mind."

Silence from the brunet.

Lelouch snuck a glance. Suzaku was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's really sweet."

"Fuck you."

Suzaku just hummed happily and squeezed his hand.

"For what it's worth, I wouldn't let anyone else top you either."

"I'm glad to know you wouldn't let me get ra–"

"No, I mean, even if you were all for it, I'd still try to kill them."

"…Comforting."

Suzaku smiled sweetly, "I'm very possessive."

"So I'm noticing."

They stayed like that for a moment. Then Lelouch roused himself, released Suzaku's hand and made shooing motions at his shoulder. "Up. We need to get you clean."

"We do?" Suzaku climbed unsteadily to his feet.

"Yes, you're sweaty and disgusting. You have, by contact, made _me_ sweaty and disgusting. Therefore, washing is in order."

"Mm, gotta stretch first."

Lelouch sighed, "Whatever." He leaned against the fence post and watched Suzaku with half-lidded eyes. "C'mon then," he said when the other had finished.

Lelouch hopped over the fence, Suzaku walked around to the gate. Seeing his lover's smirk he huffed, "Let's see _you_ fight Kallen for that long with a sore ass and want to climb over fences."

The prince smiled like a smug cat, but he waited for Suzaku to reach him and wrap an arm around his waist before setting out just the same.

"Suzaku, the baths are single," Lelouch said upon reaching the bathhouse and being followed into the room he'd selected by the other.

"Hmm, I dunno, I think we could both fit." Green eyes studied the tub carefully.

"That's not the – Whatever."

**

* * *

**

In the end, they did both fit, though a lot of water was slopped over the side in the awkward shifting produced by their efforts to become clean.

"Do we have to get out?" Suzaku asked softly, half asleep in his position between Lelouch's legs.

Lelouch, leaning against the back of the tub, sighed and finger-combed sopping brown curls. "The water will get cold at some point."

"But until then?"

"Until then I don't wish to become a prune. Therefore I request that you stand up so _I_ can stand up and then locate a towel."

"What are we going to do next?"

"Pretty sure I'm due at Rakshata's."

More water spilled over the sides as they stood.

"You still do that?" Suzaku asked with a triumphant grin. "You know I'm definitely coming with you, right?"

"The possibility had occurred to me, yes."

**

* * *

**

"So, does this mean you'll be borrowing lingerie again?" Rakshata drawled, twirling her pipe.

Lelouch's cheeks burned.

"Ooh, does it?!" Suzaku looked painfully eager.

Lelouch didn't know who to glare at first.

"Suzaku, dear, much as I love your input on your fuck bud–"

"_Lover,_" Suzaku cut in.

"Lover?" A bleached blonde eyebrow rose.

"Lover," he insisted.

Smiling her laughing smile, she continued, "Much as I love your input on your _lover_'s clothing, I have some things I'd like to say to him in private."

Suzaku looked surprised, but nodded and left.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing actually," she compared a length of turquoise silk to yesterday's project, "he just won't learn anything if you keep him distracted."

"What?"

"You'll see. Try this on."

**

* * *

**

After an hour or two of cross-dressing fun Lelouch made his escape when Rakshata waved her hand at him and went back to lounging on her couch.

He headed back to his house to get some reading done before he got hungry enough to drag Suzaku away from the training rings and into the mess.

But Suzaku wouldn't need to be dragged away from any training rings. He was sitting on Lelouch's bed, elbows braced on his knees and staring at the ground between his knees.

He didn't look up when Lelouch entered.

"Did I do the wrong thing?"

Lelouch had really been hoping they wouldn't need to have this conversation. "I don't think I can answer that objectively."

Wet green eyes stared at him.

It hurt to breathe again.

Lelouch took the seat on the bed beside Suzaku, careful not to touch him.

"I suppose," He said at last, "that it might have been an understatement when I said that I might like you a little. I – I do like you. I don't like you _a lot_, but I do like you. And… You said it last night. You said that you loved Euphy more than me. So – So maybe you should –" His throat hurt. "Euphy can offer you things that I can't. She's got money, and that promised kingdom and… You might want children someday, I can't – I can't –"

"Lelouch." Suzaku was crying.

The prince bit his lip and looked away. "Please don't do that, Suzaku. I – If you feel this bad about it, maybe you should just go –"

A head collided with his thigh, "Please don't say that."

"If you already know what you want me to say, just tell me and I'll say it!" Lelouch snapped, angered a by a gut-twisting emotion he didn't want to feel.

Suzaku rolled over too stare at him with a "duh" expression in his eyes.

He toyed with the shoulder seam of Suzaku's shirt. "If I say that," he said slowly, "you'll – You need to make this decision without my, or any other, influence, I don't want the blame for –"

"I won't blame you –"

"I will," Lelouch cut him off quietly.

"Just – Tell me I'm not staying here for myself, because –" he bit his lip and whimpered.

He really didn't have a choice, not with Suzaku all but sobbing on his lap. Objectivity be damned.

He brushed Suzaku's hair off his forehead and kissed it lightly before whispering, "I want you with me. I lo– You're nice to have around." He pressed his forehead to the other's and said nothing else.

"But Euphy wants me with _her_!" Suzaku wailed, pressing his face into Lelouch's stomach.

The prince stroked his head with an exasperated sigh and an eye roll, _So much for baring my soul there._

"Suzaku, you just have to make the decision you think is right. I don't want my opinion to be a factor in that." _Not that it seems like there's much danger of that, Mr. Sensitive. _"So I'm just going to –"

Arms tightened around his waist, "Don't leave me!"

Lelouch lost his patience. He ripped Suzaku's arms off his waist and pinned the other to the bed. "Listen, it's just this simple. Are you here because you really do love me like you say and you don't want to stay with something you were forced into, or because this is familiar and comfortable and I don't ask you to do things like learn etiquette or attend family dinners with people like _Schneizel_ and _Cornelia_?"

"What?! What the – Is _that _what you think? God, you're fucking insane!"

"It's a possible option," Lelouch snapped, defensive.

"No it's not! I'm not a coward! Your family isn't _that_ scary!"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"They're, er, _intimidating_, I grant you that, but – You seriously thought that might be why I was here? You know, maybe I _should_ go back," he started to sit up, "if you're that stupid I'm not sure if –"

Lelouch shoved him back down, "You're not going any –"

Suzaku grinned up at him wickedly, "Ha! I got you to have an opinion!"

"I already said that I wanted you to stay, dumb ass."

The brunet froze, "You did?"

"Yeah."

"You said you loved me!" Suzaku yelled, victorious.

"No, I didn't."

"Could you?" Arms tugging him down and squishing the air out of his lungs. "Please."

Lelouch squirmed frantically.

They say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Lelouch might well have been insane.

He gave up after two fruitless minutes. "No."

"You already did once, or as good as. And you yourself said there's no harm in repetition."

"I was clearly mistaken. Now let me go."

"Mm, don't think so." Suzaku held him tighter.

"I can't breathe, damn you!"

The brunet released him a little, but not nearly enough for Lelouch to attempt wriggling free.

"I'll let you go if you say it."

"You know, I think I preferred it when you were crying over Euphy," Lelouch muttered sadistically.

The arms released him at once. "Lelouch," It came out a pained whimper.

"I was _kidding_. Sort of."

"Did I do the wrong thing?" Suzaku asked for the second time that night.

"Suzaku, I _still_ can't answer that objectively. It's not a fair question, and you know it."

"Then screw objectivity!" Suzaku ordered, eyes blazing. "Just tell me what you want!"

"I told you that I told you that I wanted you stay. How stupid _are_ you?"

"But that doesn't – I still don't –" Suzaku whined.

Lelouch groaned and let his head thunk into Suzaku's. "Okay, I give up. Do whatever the hell you want. I'm getting food."

Suzaku caught his wrists as he made to get off the bed and pulled him back down. The prince grunted slightly as he collided with Suzaku's chest. "No, you're not."

"What? I can't eat because you can't make decisions? That's hardly fair."

"_Deal_."

Lelouch sighed angrily and adjusted himself to be more comfortable.

"…"

"Make a decision yet?"

"Hush. I'm thinking."

Lelouch sighed again and pushed himself up, "Relax, I'm not leaving." He carefully straightened his clothes as he straddled Suzaku's thighs.

"'Kay, here goes." Lelouch snapped an arm out of in front of him. "Lelouch vi Britannia," he swept his arm to the side only to have it hit the wall. "Ah, fuck!"

Suzaku snorted.

Lelouch silenced him with a glare and started again. "Lelouch vi Britannia," this time he swung his arm the opposite way and bent it at the elbow, so his crookedly bent fingers rested by his temple, "commands you" then back in front, "make a damned decision so I can eat!"

"…"

Lelouch relaxed his arm and spine. "That help at all?"

Suzaku shrugged, "It was kind of funny," he said in a tone he hoped would mitigate the temper that would probably be unleashed soon. He wasn't wrong.

Lelouch smacked his hands down on Suzaku's chest. "Fine! Stay with me and stop being a whiny bitch! Are you happy now?!"

"Well, I, er –"

"Fuck it, we're getting food." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku by his shirt front and tugged him out the door.

**

* * *

**

"Lelouch," Suzaku said timidly after dinner. "Helpful as your swishing was, I really don't –"

"Suzaku, I made up my mind. Deal with it. Unless you want me to tie you up, just shut up and stay." Lelouch wasn't overly patient today. He tugged his shirt off.

"I – I don't think I'm into bondage." Which didn't mean he couldn't ogle Lelouch's chest.

"Good, now shut up about it and take your clothes off."

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this… It's kinda hot."

"Huh." He didn't sound like he cared. "Does that mean I'm topping tonight?"

"Haha. No."

**

* * *

**

"Lelouch. Lelouch, wake up." He grabbed the prince's bare upper arm and shook him roughly.

"Ung, gah, what the –"

"I'm staying!"

Lelouch's already half-lidded eyes narrowed further. "Yes, I know. We covered that before dinner. And again, after dinner. Why did you feel you needed to wake me up to re-reiterate the point?"

"I, er, decided it for myself this time?" Suzaku question-stated sheepishly.

"That's great." He rolled over.

"Don't you want to know why?"

Lelouch shifted back to his back. "Gosh, Suzaku, please tell me how you came to this exciting and surprising conclusion. I am made entirely of ears."

"Um, ew. Anyway, prior claim! I met you first. Also, seeing as how I slept with you and not her I need to, uh…"

"Make an honest man out of me?"

"Uh-huh!" Suzaku nodded happily and beamed.

"Can I sleep now?"

Suzaku bit his shoulder sharply.

"Hey!" He bit back.

And then they were tussling. Suzaku was barely trying and they both knew it, but it was late and this just for fun so it didn't really matter. Lelouch could get mad in the morning, if he wanted.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Rakshata?"

"Mm?" She glanced up, mouth full of pins, from where she knelt, adjusting the shimmering material so it clung to his hip with that much less modesty.

"How did you know that Suzaku needed to, er, '_learn something_'?"

She frowned as she made another adjustment then removed the pins from her mouth. "Why, did he?"

"Something like that." She slapped his hands as they fiddled with the material.

"What did he learn?"

Lelouch was rather uncomfortable with this conversation. "Well, he –"

The blonde woman sighed impatiently, "Is he staying with you this time, or not?"

"He says he is," he mumbled.

"Mm." She stood and took a few paces back, surveying her work. "So which of your sisters was it, _highness_?"

"You still think I'm the lost prince?"

"Hardly lost; more tossed out."

He rolled his eyes, "Semantics."

"I already know he left you for a sister of yours. Kallen said as much during their little duel yesterday. So, which one was it?" She plucked at the shoulder strap. "I'm thinking strapless, what do you think?"

"It depends on whether you want the dress to be worn by women other than whores."

"Feisty. Even with long gloves? Hmm." She settled on her couch. "Turn, I want to see the back."

"Sometimes, I really don't like you very much." He turned an awkward circle, hating the heels she'd harassed him into.

"Because I make you look like a pretty, pretty princess or because I know who you really are?"

**

* * *

**

"Do you think most people have as much sex as we do?" Suzaku murmured as he tried to get comfortable in the bed.

"I suppose so, I never really thought about it."

"Hmm… Lelouch, what happens next?"

"Well, presumably, we go to sleep," he yawned and shifted onto his side.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I don't know, Suzie, I've rather been putting off thinking about it."

"Do you still want to kill your father?"

"I don't think so."

Suzaku sat up. "But you –"

"If you thought you knew what I was going to say, why did you ask the question?"

He shrugged, "Ehh, you know. Assumptions. Ass. You. Me."

"Would it have killed you to turn that into a proper sentence?"

"Possibly. Why don't you want to anymore?"

"I was thinking about it the other day, and I realized my reasons were kind of… petty. It was just a lingering rage of my nine-year-old self. I don't think that – I must be growing as a person again."

"Weird." Suzaku tugged him over. Not that there was much "over" to be tugged. The bed was quite small.

"Must you do that?"

"Yes… I think we should expand this place."

"What?" Lelouch really just wanted to go to sleep at this point.

"It's big enough for one, I suppose, but I think for the two of us, it's a tad… small."

"You're probably right." Lelouch's eyes slid shut as he cushioned his head on Suzaku's shoulder.

"If we added a room over there, for instance, we could have an actual bedroom. With a bigger bed."

Lelouch smirked, "So _that's_ what your motivation for this is."

"It's all for you, darling. I know you'd like more space at night, what with your opinion on cuddling."

One purple eye opened, "Why do I doubt you'd give me a choice about taking advantage of that space?"

"Oh, I definitely wouldn't, you're right about that. But wouldn't it be nice for you to have the illusion of an option?"

"Go to sleep, Kururugi." He sat up suddenly. "Oh god!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"We're _nesting_, aren't we?"

Suzaku looked appropriately horrified. "Oh god, I think we are. I feel a sudden urge to run away screaming. Right now."

Lelouch frowned.

"Taking you with me, of course."

"Damn straight."

"Do – Do you want to?"

Lelouch drummed his nails on Suzaku's chest as he thought. "I don't know. It _is _a tempting option." He yawned, "Let's just… Let's talk about it in the morning." He dropped back to curl up on top of Suzaku.

"It's funny," the brunet mused, "you keep saying you hate cuddling, but you sure seem to be doing it voluntarily at the moment."

"I've given up."

"Sure, just like you don't love me."

"Just so." The difference being, he _really _didn't like cuddling. His lack of love for Suzaku was more doubted, but you'd have to torture him to get him to admit it.

"Why can't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

"Because I don't."

Suzaku made a noise between a groan and a whine.

Lelouch pulled himself up so he could study Suzaku's face. He frowned lightly.

"Something I can help you with?"

He sucked in a breath, but said nothing. He lay back down.

"I will say this," he said after a long moment, "I _suppose _it might have been a _slight _understatement when I said I liked you. I _suppose_, this is entirely supposition mind, that I might, _might_, like you a lot. Maybe."

Suzaku smiled contentedly and pulled his prince closer, he knew he'd cave eventually.

* * *

Happy-happy fun joy, I'm done! **WITH THE CHAPTER!!! THERE IS MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!**


	14. Decisions

**SELF-EDITED

* * *

**

The idea came to him one day when he was sitting by a pool skipping rocks with Suzaku.

It was so simple, it was amazing he hadn't thought of it before.

Lelouch felt a bit like an idiot. That was probably how Suzaku always felt, except more so.

He had grown up enough to not want Charles dead, but he could still want to see him groveling on his knees.

Excited, he leapt to his feet.

"Damn, only sev-"

"Suzaku, I've got it!"

The brunet twisted, "Got what?" He looked curiously at Lelouch's hands, possibly expecting him to be holding a small frog or something of the like.

"It! I've got _it_!"

"Lelouch, you're not making any-"

"I'll explain later, come on." Lelouch tugged impatiently on his friend's hand and dragged him off into the forest in the direction of town.

"Lelouch, what're you-"

"Hush."

"An expl-"

It was a known fact that the best way to silence a moron, or at least, _this _moron, was to occupy its mouth with other things.

It was also the most enjoyable method, Lelouch found.

Suzaku made a pleased noise somewhere deep in his throat as Lelouch slid his tongue past his lips.

Backed up against a tree, Lelouch smiled at the brunet breathlessly. He ran an affectionate hand through soft brown curls. It was ridiculous how enjoyable that was, but not as ridiculous as how kissing Suzaku affected him with the same lightning intensity every time.

Lelouch was turning into a bit of a sap in his old age.

It was in line with this concession that, after stroking Suzaku's head again, the prince leaned forward and whispered three little words into Suzaku's ear. _"You're so amazing."_

He leaned his head back against the tree's rough bark and watched delight make itself evident on the brunet's face.

He bit his lip, trying to restrain a grin, "Does – Does that mean?"

"Yes, idiot," Lelouch sighed and stroked his hair again, "that means I love you."

Suzaku didn't even bother with trying to restrain what sure as hell _sounded_ like a squeal before kissing Lelouch roughly on the mouth, then pulling back to grin madly at him.

Lelouch dimly wished he was not so very familiar with the sensation of not being able to breathe properly because of how tight someone was hugging him.

"It's funny, I knew you'd react like this, but I said it anyway. Your idiocy is contagious."

Suzaku's happiness was not diminished in the least, "You know I'll never be able to take your insults seriously again, right?"

"You mean there was a time when you did?"

"Well, not _exactly_," Suzaku admitted readily enough, leaning forward again.

Lelouch jerked his head quickly to the side, "C'mon, we have to go to town."

"_Why-y_?!" Suzaku whined, "Can't we stay and," a squirm, "erm, commemorate the occasion?"

"Like we need a reason to have sex," Lelouch snorted, tugging Suzaku toward town by his wrist. "It's not like we don't do that more frequently than can possibly be healthy as it is. I have things to do, planning things."

Suzaku dug his heels in abruptly, Lelouch very nearly lost his balance. "I thought you'd given up on that whole 'regicide' thing."

"I _have_, I just want… to have a little fun at my dear old father's expense, that's all, nothing major."

Suzaku let himself be tugged forward again, "You confuse m- Is this what they call a relapse?"

"Probably." Lelouch spun and kissed his friend again. He was tempted to comment on how pathetically hard it was to not spend all of his time doing just that, but the boy would be absolutely unbearable if his inner sappy romance lover had any more encouragement in the next month… maybe two.

Progress was predictably slow, considering how often Lelouch almost fell over as he stumbled over something (it was hard to be graceful when walking backwards and most of your brain very much distracted). That was, thankfully, more frequent than the times Lelouch really did fall back. It always seemed to take a while for them to stand back up, for some odd reason…

And then there were the frequent occurrences of the two stopping entirely to lean against a tree.

Sheer force of will kept their clothes on and hands (mostly) to themselves.

"What kind of planning stuff do you have to do, anyway?" Suzaku asked between nips to the prince's perfect neck. He'd gained the presence of mind to inquire about that at about the same time they reached the end of the forest.

Lelouch took a few seconds to answer, because he'd almost tripped again, _not_ because he'd forgotten. "Um, important planning stuff."

Suzaku pulled back to look Lelouch in the face with narrowed green eyes, "How important?"

Lelouch needed to stop touching Suzaku's hair, he felt silly when he did it. Suzaku had probably noticed the frequency with which he partook of the act, Lelouch really hoped he hadn't.

"Pretty important… but not particularly urgent."

Suzaku's face split in a grin, "Perfect," he purred in a way that did a funny thing to Lelouch's knees. "I love you."

Lelouch rolled his eyes but let himself be kissed just the same.

He was remotely aware of the fact that they were no longer sheltered from sight by trees, but rather in full view of any who happened to pass by, and they were still engaging in what could only be described as tasteless PDA (they'd gotten more… _enthusiastic_… as they went), and yes, Suzaku was untucking his shirt and sliding his hands beneath.

Lelouch parted his mouth from the other marginally (air was necessary after all) and rotated them about so they were heading toward their small cabin. Pushing their lips back together with a soft sound he would not admit to, he tightened his grip on the back of the brunet's shirt while the other made quite sure the brunet's head wouldn't move away.

By chance, his eyes slid opened partially. Oh fuck.

He froze.

It only took Suzaku a second to notice the sudden lack of activity on the part of his partner. "Lelouch?"

But the other kept staring wordlessly over Suzaku's shoulder, mouth and eyes wide open.

Suzaku spun around.

His first thought was to grab hold of Lelouch's wrist and run back into the woods and keep running until he couldn't breathe.

But that wouldn't work because Lelouch didn't have the world's best stamina and even Suzaku was not so wonderful as to be able to carry Lelouch far enough fast enough once Lelouch's breath gave out - they wouldn't make any progress at all that way.

Second was – There was no second thought, there was nothing he could do; resistance was futile.

He took a sliding half-step to the side, positioning himself largely in front of his lover, as if that would shelter him from his pink-haired ex-fiancée, standing before the two, accompanied by a woman Suzaku recognized to be her older sister Cornelia and a small host of Knights. It would seem that the sisters had been caught in traps in their trip through the woods.

Suzaku could sympathize, or he would were his brain capable of anything other than making a high-pitched noise akin to a wail.

By the looks on the imperial siblings' faces, they had been there for a while, had probably caught the whole show.

A casually meandering C.C. paused to take in the tableau. She paused in munching on – Was that an apple? – to blithely comment, "Awkward."

**

* * *

**

The procedure was the same as when it had been Lelouch and Suzaku caught in traps in the woods. Cornelia and Euphy were to be brought before the council, which Suzaku and Lelouch had been commanded to temporarily join.

It would seem that upon capture, the princesses had demanded to see Lelouch and Suzaku.

Well, Euphy had demanded, Cornelia had stood there, glaring, nearly causing many of the Knights to wet their pants.

After a short and nerve-wracking interrogation during which it was established that the sisters were Lelouch's siblings, they had all grown up together, and none of them were in the least bit suspicious or important, they were released from prison (the same empty storage room Lelouch and Suzaku had been locked in) with the condition they be kept under constant guard.

It was well into the evening now. Lelouch had yet to have an actual conversation with either of his sisters or Suzaku. He wasn't entirely sure if that was a bad thing. Regardless, that would all have to be dealt with upon the morrow. For now, he just wanted to sleep with the deluded assumption that he would wake up and this would all be no more than a very elaborate and distressing dream.

He was in the process of undressing when the door opened. He spun, alarmed, convinced it was Cornelia come to kill him for taking her sister's lover away, but it was just Suzaku.

He pulled his shirt back on, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you here tonight."

"Why ever not?" Suzaku was genuinely bewildered as he shut the door behind him.

"I thought you'd be – I just figured you'd want to sleep alone tonight."

"Lelouch, I gave up ev- I gave up a lot for you." He embraced him from behind. "I don't want to start thinking you weren't worth it."

"Am I not wonderful enough to remind you even when I'm not present?"

"You're not wonderful, you're amazing."

"I-"

"I love you."

"You seem to think that's the magic phrase to get you out of any trouble."

"Lelouch, much as I love you when you're snarky, could you please play nice? Just for tonight."

The prince turned his head to nip at his partner's jaw. "Fine, but just for today."

Suzaku pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "Thank you."

"You know," Lelouch mused with a sigh, "I used to mock couples like us."

"Fluffy ones?"

"Mm."

"We really are a couple, aren't we?"

Lelouch shrugged and broke out of his hold, "Sure, I guess so. Why?"

Suzaku shrugged and settled back on the bed. The extra room wasn't quite done yet, so it was still the same small one as before. "I never really thought about it. I mean, it's you and it's me, which is technically '_us_', but… couple? I don't know, I just never thought about it, probably because I never thought we'd fit into one of those pre-constructed little… things."

A person was only allotted so much eloquence per day, Suzaku must have used up a week's worth before the sentence's end.

Lelouch sat beside him, "That actually made a lot of sense. I don't suppose we're really – Does it even matter?"

"No." Suzaku tugged him down for a kiss, "Not at all."

**

* * *

**

Lelouch awoke to Kallen shaking his shoulder gently. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Is-"

Kallen pressed a finger to her lips and pointed at the still slumbering form of Suzaku beside him.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered, sliding slowly out of bed, trying not to wake his brunet.

She shook her head, "Your sister wants to talk to you; I'm her guard for the day. She's waiting outside. I thought – I didn't think you'd be dressed." A significant glance toward Suzaku as Lelouch pulled on his boots and a clean shirt.

He shrugged and smiled slightly, "We have our nights."

Outside, Lelouch gritted his teeth and refused to show fear. Not that it mattered, could scorned women smell fear? Lelouch really hoped not.

Euphy met his eyes determinedly, but kept twisting her hands in her skirt just the same, "Walk with me?"

Lelouch nodded, "Of course."

They walked in silence for a while, Kallen a polite distance behind, until they arrived on a fallen tree by the forest's edge. Euphy sat and Lelouch followed suit.

Lelouch couldn't bare the quiet anymore, "Euphy, I'm so-"

"I didn't come here to hear you apologize, whether or not that's what you were about to do. Nor did I come here to try to separate you two." She said nothing more.

"Then why are you here?" Lelouch watched Kallen, who was standing about twenty paces away, eating an apple and studying the clouds.

"I needed – I just wanted to make sure."

"Of what?"

"That – That you two were – Do you love him?"

Lelouch wondered if it was odd that it was easier for him to tell his sister he loved Suzaku than to tell the man himself.

Euphy nodded and clenched her fists in the thick white material of her skirt. "I'm – I'm happy."

"I know you must be – What?"

"I'm happy for you. I – I really am." Lelouch believed her, but noted that she sure didn't seem happy, if the way she sounded like she was fighting back tears was any indication. "I was always kind of worried about you, you know; even when we were children. You were sweet enough to all of us, well, Nunnally and I, but you've always – You push people away, Lelouch. I know Father wasn't justified when he said no one would ever love you." Her voice grew stronger as she spoke, less choked.

Lelouch flinched.

"But – You do make it awful hard some times. Most of the time, actually," she laughed quietly.

Lelouch gripped her hand tightly in his (surprised she didn't pull away) and tried to think of a decent response. "You – You really did grow up well," was all he could come up with in the end.

She forced a smile and squeezed his hand hard enough to hurt.

"If you ask me, he didn't even really deserve you."

She choked, "Lelouch, please don't-"

"I'm serious! He's stupid and pig-headed and an insidious little bastard." _He also has an infuriating addiction to cuddling, but it's probably best not to mention that, given the circumstances._

She squeezed his hand again, less painfully than before, "I'd hate to hear how you talk about people you _don't_ like."

He laughed and she turned to smile weakly at him.

He cupped her face lightly with his hand and kissed her softly before he could really even think about it "You are one hell of a woman, little sister."

He walked away without paying any heed to the look on Kallen's face that indicated she'd been doing a little listening whilst watching the clouds.

**

* * *

**

He wandered aimlessly downtown for a bit, trying to work things out in his head. It would've been so much simpler, so much _easier_, if she'd cursed him, hated him. But no, she forgave him and, unless he was suddenly bad at reading people, loved him just the same.

In some ways, he felt like he'd been the one to lose, not that it was really a matter of winning or losing. Maybe he would always be beaten by his little sister. Yes, he was smarter, but she was… _better_.

He didn't pay much attention to where he was going; ignoring others walking down the street and a small group clustered outside a building.

There was no helping it though; while human nature _could_ be changed, it was a bit of a bitch to do.

"… and so they all lived happily ever after."

He stopped and stared dumbfounded at the old woman telling what sounded like a fairy story to a cluster of small children, all of whom seemed quite moved by the story.

Damn. He really was an idiot, maybe he should stop being so hard on Suzaku about it.

He all but dashed back to his house, biting his lip and thinking as he did so.

The bed was empty and neatly made, they'd been trying to compromise on things like that; Suzaku was probably whacking at something with a stick.

That certainly made things easier. He bolted the door behind him and began rooting around in the back of the bottom drawer of the rough wooden dresser wedged into a corner.

There! His fingers brushed something made of neither wood nor cloth. A bit of scrabbling and scratching with his nails and pulled out his hand victorious, a small pink card held in his fingers.

He read it quickly… and found absolutely nothing of use. What had the fairy said, '_just call me_'? That was all well and good, but how the hell was he supposed to do that?

"Wow. This is a _nice_ place you've got here."

He fell back on his ass and twisted. That had been far easier than expected.

"Seriously, have you considered doing a little decorating in here? I get the whole 'basic' look, it's not like I'm _exactly_ a materialist, but this place is just-"

"I figured out what I want," he interrupted sharply, this was _not_ what he'd called her here for.

"Gosh, really?" she sat down causally on his bed and plucked at the top sheet with a look of mild distress, sure, they weren't the _best_ sheets, but – So not the point.

"Alright, no need to glare so, what is it exactly that you want? Changed your mind about that boy of yours?"

"Not exactly," Lelouch corrected, standing and brushing himself off. "I want – I want to be happy. Not just me, Suzaku and Euphemia, too."

She nodded and made a note of it on a clean page in her notepad. "Care to be more specific?"

He paced, "I want – I want us all to be with the person we're supposed to be with, I don't want – I just want us all to get a happy ending."

She snorted and made another note, "That's cute. I suppose my hope you figured out your second wish is in vain, yes?"

"Oh that, um," Lelouch resumed pacing and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't care; give it to someone who needs it."

She frowned slightly, puzzled, "Hm, I really would _not _have labeled you as the benevolent type. All well, what's the fun in life if there aren't surprises, right?"

He opened his mouth-

"Like I need you to answer," she lounged back on the bed and waved a hand lazily.

**

* * *

**

The grand ballroom was a dazzling mass of sparkling chandeliers, polished mirrors and expensive dresses worn by beautiful women. Lelouch couldn't care less.

The hour was late enough that if he left now he would not be reprimanded for being remiss with his ball-attending duties, sadly, the most important work a seventeen-year-old eleventh prince had.

He set his empty champagne glass on the tray of a passing server, excused himself from the pretty blond on his arm, scion of the Ashford family, not a bad woman in that she didn't see him as something to be married to gain political clout for her family; and walked, far less gracefully than normal, toward one of the exits.

On his way, his gaze landed on the back of his younger sister Euphemia's head. She was talking happily to her fiancé, an attractive young man with curly brown hair. Lelouch's gaze lingered on the fiancé for a second longer than was really necessary, there was just… something about him.

He swerved sharply and stopped unsteadily before a man dressed in the uniform of the royal guard.

"Guardsman… Kururugi, was it?"

Green eyes blinked at him in surprise, "Yes, your highness."

"I'm," Lelouch frowned and paused, "I'm feeling a bit under the weather, I don't suppose you could escort me to my chambers."

"Of course, your highness," the man bowed slightly from the waist and followed the prince out of the room, staying a careful three feet behind for all of the walk toward the prince's rooms, during which his gait became markedly less unsteady and gained more of its usual grace.

Lelouch pushed the door open and left it that way, waiting for Kururugi to follow him inside and shut the door behind him.

"We're going to get caught someday, you know that, right?" Suzaku grumbled into Lelouch's insistent lips.

He pulled back and licked his lips with a smirk, "Don't you think that makes it more fun?"

**

* * *

**

_Lelouch, ten years of age and in possession of two parents, one doting, one not so much, really wished he wasn't quite so out of shape._

_No, he wasn't out of shape. He just couldn't keep a decent pace while running._

_Most of the time he purposefully avoided situations where that could prove a disadvantage, but there some things that were beyond his meager ten-year-old's control, one such thing was the whim of his third eldest brother Clovis._

_The man was positively insane, and terrifyingly determined when he really wanted something. And right now, he really wanted Lelouch to pose for him. Again._

_He said it was because Lelouch had an "exotic beauty", whatever that meant. The blond was clearly just a freak of nature._

_And C.C. wouldn't protect him this time. He'd sabotaged her private pizza-time the other day and she had yet to forgive him. Centuries of existing had taught how to hold a grudge._

_And so it was that Lelouch was winded but sprinting through the trees in one of the outer courtyards just the same. If he could get beyond the palace walls, he would be safe, he was sure._

_Clovis might have been insane, name an imperial sibling that wasn't, but he wasn't that crazy… right?_

_Lelouch closed his eyes and shook his head, determined to rid himself of such thoughts. _

_It was such a small act, never would he have guessed that it would change his whole life. Or maybe it didn't, maybe he would've ended up how he would end up if he hadn't, but that doesn't matter because he had, and it was a waste of time to regret things you'd done, or so Schneizel was always telling him._

_With his eyes shut, he didn't see the small figure in front of him. Also running, the figure, a male, similarly aged ten, had his eyes open, but they were focused behind him, wary of pursuit, so neither noticed the other until both were on the ground rubbing at their sore head._

_Lelouch was indignant, "Watch where you're-"_

_The rest of his sentence was cut off by a hand over his mouth as the other boy had tackled him to the ground in an over-zealous effort to keep him silent._

_The young prince glared into the alarmingly bright green eyes of the offensive youth. He didn't even do him the honor of acknowledging his righteous rage; he was hastily scanning the trees._

_Calming, Lelouch became aware of an unfamiliar voice calling an unfamiliar name. The voice grew fainter until it was almost inaudible, and the tension in the body above his evaporated._

_"Sorry about that," the boy said, sitting back and wiping his hand on the leg of his trousers. What was that about? It wasn't like Lelouch had cooties or had licked his hand or something yucky like that… though he had sort of been considering it. His books said it was an effective way to get someone's hand off your mouth, but he'd never had an opportunity to test it._

_"Sorry?! You think that just makes it-"_

_"Hush!"_

_Lelouch found himself yanked forward by the front of his shirt so that he was crammed into a tight corner formed by a set of close-growing trees and the stone wall of the courtyard. Crammed in with the other boy way too close for comfort._

_The voice was getting louder._

_Lelouch decided yelling at the offensive intruder of his personal space could wait, curiosity came first. "Is that your name he's calling?"_

_The boy spared him a glance, before going back on the look-out. He nodded._

_"It's not very nice to hide from people like that." Lelouch tried to cross his arms over his chest but couldn't in the close space and settled for glaring at the other boy again._

_"Then what are you running for? It sure seemed like you were hiding."_

_"It's different when there's torture involved," Lelouch huffed._

_The boy giggled, then clapped his hand over his mouth, with a guilty look at the trees between them and the courtyard. _

_Lelouch could faintly make out the figure of a man dressed in white over the other boy's shoulder._

_"What makes you think I'm not running from torture, too?"_

_"Oh," Lelouch's widened, "I guess we're bound together by our suffering then?"_

_Medium brown eyebrows twitched together, "What's that suppose to mean?"_

_Maybe not._

_Lelouch sulked silently and leaned back into the corner, tucking a piece of near-black hair behind his ear._

_The man stopped calling and simply walked over to a woman with blue hair. They were undoubtedly saying something, but they were far too far away for Lelouch to catch any of it._

_Eventually they both shrugged and walked away._

_Lelouch was distantly curious about why neither he nor his companion-of-the-moment-and-hopefully-no-longer moved from their hiding spot._

_The boy couldn't be as stupid as he seemed because he noticed the sour expression on the prince's face as soon as he turned back with a relieved sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about not liking your bondage, or whatever. My name's Suzaku." He stuck out a hand._

_Lelouch was amazed by the amount of dirt under the nails before realizing he was supposed to be shaking it, not staring at it. He opted not to anyway. "Lelouch," he said with a forced smile, wondering how soon he could be rid of this urchin._

**

* * *

**

"Is your father still trying to marry you off?" Suzaku asked quietly when they were lying sprawled out on the bed together.

"Last week's candidate makes twenty."

"What are you going to do when he finds a woman you can't make a reasonable objection to?"

Lelouch shrugged a shoulder, "Kill her."

The brunet rolled onto his side, "This is serious!"

"I don't know, Suzaku, we'll figure that out when we get there."

Suzaku sighed heavily and pushed himself off the mattress, "I should be going."

"Why?" Lelouch whined and hated himself for it, doubly so because they both knew the answer. "Stay," he commanded softly, catching Suzaku's wrist when the other climbed over him to get off the bed.

Suzaku sighed and stilled, hovering over his lover, "You _know_ why, and we both know it."

Lelouch released him with a last half-hearted glare.

"I don't care if they find out," Lelouch declared sitting up against the headboard.

Suzaku nodded absently, tugging his uniform white pants up. He wondered how many times they'd had this conversation. Considering their relationship had taken a turn for the physical around Lelouch's thirteenth birthday (because what says 'happy birthday' like kissing someone and running away after) and Suzaku had been insistent on hiding their friendship since it had started… the number was awfully high.

"I'd _proudly_ tell them all how much I-" he shut his mouth with a snap and looked away.

That was new.

"How much you what?" Suzaku asked softly, sitting on the bed beside Lelouch's sheet-covered outstretched legs.

"You _know_ what," Lelouch grumped, pulling his knees up to his chest and settling his crossed forearms atop them.

"And you know it's not that I don't love you."

The prince's lip twitched angrily.

"What do you think would happen, Lu? You think your father would acknowledge our relationship and let us be? All that would happen is you'd be sold off to some lesser ranking noblewoman even farther from Pendragon and I'd _still_ never see you again."

Lelouch was inarguably intelligent, quite possibly the smartest person in Pendragon, perhaps beyond, but… he could be a bit… naïve. That, Suzaku expected, came from spending the entirety of his life in the capital city. Sure, he had his books, but he didn't really get things like just how his father's brain worked. (Suzaku expected that was willful.) Not that Suzaku claimed to understand Emperor Charles, he was sure that was impossible. But Lelouch was just… naïve.

Sadly, there wasn't much Lelouch could say to that, so he kept silent.

"I'm sor-" Suzaku started to say but couldn't finish because Lelouch was kissing him, as if a good round of tonsil hockey would solve everything.

And then he was sliding down and pushing Suzaku with him so the brunet was sprawled half on top of him. Against Suzaku's better judgment, he shifted over so he was fully on top of the prince and utterly grateful for the pants and sheet that separated them.

He was already making desperate little noises by the time Lelouch's left arm left his neck and drifted lower.

And, well…

It didn't take a genius to know that if Lelouch succeeded in moving that sheet Suzaku would not be leaving any time soon.

The brunet broke away abruptly, "Stop that."

The prince smirked for a brief moment then smiled innocently, "I'll just leave you to dress."

Okay, not that innocent.

Suzaku sat quietly on the bed for a moment, listening to the soft sounds of splashing behind the closed washroom door.

"Fuck." He went to the outer door.

"Well, the accommodations have improved at least," a drawling voice remarked behind him.

He spun so fast he nearly fell over.

A pretty (beautiful) (resplendent) blond woman stood by the bed surveying the room with a casual eye.

"Who are you?" He wished he could have said something… better.

"Relax, Guardsman Kururugi, I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm here," a pause for dramatic tension, "to grant you one wish."

That was nice of her, but, "Isn't it usually three?"

"Yes, but, technically speaking, the wish isn't yours. The wish belongs to someone who had three but only needed two. He told me to give the last one to someone who needed it."

"Surely there are people who need it more than I do." There was a saying against what he had just done, something about horses…

The blond's lip curled, "I think he'd approve of my choice just the same." She was laughing at him and he didn't know why.

**

* * *

**

Suzaku was the third son of a humble woodcutter and had been born to a life of fabulous mediocrity. Which would've worked out wonderfully was it not for the boy who moved into the village a few days after Suzaku turned nine.

**

* * *

**

_"Um, okay, so, one wish, then?"_

_"Mm-hmm."_

_"I wish-" What the hell did he wish? There were so many things that- Oh. Duh. Hm, Lelouch might be right about him being a dumbass, there was no need to mention that to the other boy though._

_"I wish that Lelouch and I could be together somewhere no one would care who or what we were."_

_Her smile grew less evil, "Cute."_

**

* * *

**

The boy had dark hair and was good-looking in a way that made Suzaku wonder if he was a girl for the first few weeks of their acquaintance. (He was also good-looking in a way that would do funny things to Suzaku's higher brain functions in the years to come.)

He and a simply bizarre woman who Suzaku took to be the boy's aunt just appeared in the village one day; Suzaku's life had not been the same since.

At age ten, they were still taking the first stumbling steps toward a solid friendship.

At fifteen, both were starting to realize that their lack of interest in girls probably had something to do with the other one.

By the time they were eighteen, they were as good as married.

* * *

You guys know that scene in _The Blues Brother_s where they're in the sewers or whatever, and Jake starts listing all those fantastic reasons as to why it isn't his fault? Yeah, I'm feeling a bit like that at the moment.

My reasons go sort of like this: Connecticon, Hetalia, Writer's Block, Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, True Blood, and, you know, assorted other RL things like planning for my upcoming relocation to halfway across the country.

That's my uber-pathetic North Italy style "please don't hurt me" speech supercondensed.

Apart from that, this is the end, real and true. (Imitation Magic will probably keep going for a bit though, I've still got more siblings to put in the tower and such.) I'm going to stop talking here because I'll otherwise babble on for a page and a half.

Please excuse the lack of editing. If there's anything too horrible, tell me and I'll probably fix it.

Please review if you enjoyed it.


End file.
